La quinta pata del gato
by Isissilvergold
Summary: A veces, "La abstinencia desgasta más que el exceso". La razón sin razón de ser, una historia un poco ¿diferente?.
1. Chapter 1

_**La quinta pata del gato**_

_**(Capítulo I-semillas de girasol)**_

Para todos Anh era una mujer muy bella, de sonrisa cautivadora, amplia y afable. Ella era reluciente como un diamante a contraluz. Todos en la escuela la conocían, por su gran intelecto, por su extrovertido carácter e ímpetu para liderar; ella era simplemente encantadora. ¡Oh cuantas veces la pillaron haciendo travesuras! Por eso también era muy conocida por los maestros, quienes lejos de considerarla una amenaza caían rendidos ante su tierna personalidad, le bastaba con un parpadear de ojos suplicantes; era irónico pensar en ella como la presidenta escolar; como también era imposible pensar en ello de otra forma ahora que lo era. ¿Quién sino Anh?, ella era la indicada, poco ortodoxa, sí, pero la indicada al fin y es por ello que las cosas seguían tranquilamente su curso este año como el anterior.

Era una tarde de primavera, de esas cuando las bellas flores cubren los jardines de la ciudad y de la escuela con su rebosante belleza, con pétalos de diversos y esplendorosos colores en tonos rosas y amarillos; malvas y escarlatas. Aquel día en el que el sol parecía un redondo botón de girasol y el cerúleo cielo se reflejaba en las pupilas de Shizuru Fujino, gran amiga e incondicional de Anh, quien la buscaba como aguja en un pajar por toda la escuela mientras caminaba una ruta fija a donde su instinto la guiara.

Anh tenía los cabellos muy castaños por encima de los hombros y con la frente amplia expuesta ya que por lo usual sujetaba los flequillos de cabello en una discreta vincha lila que ahora lucía en las manos de Shizuru, quien al parecer la recogió del suelo como si de un rastro dejado por su amiga se tratase, lo llevaba fijo entre sus manos, con el ligero deseo de conservarlo para sí, sin embargo su mentalidad era limitante: sería bello si se lo obsequiasen. Estrujó el objeto unos segundos entre sus manos mientras que con sigilo se acercaba lentamente a la silueta de su amiga hasta que consiguió romper el silencio que durante algunos segundos disfrutó.

-Anh… es tarde, te están esperando… todos están ahí.- Anh no volteó al instante porque se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo observando algo en particular, sin embargo aquella voz la conocía muy bien por lo cual el rostro que la portaba se le dibujó en la mente de inmediato.

-Mira qué bellos son los girasoles, ¿sabes que me gustan mucho…? Son plantas inteligentes, todas lo son; pero éstas de forma muy particular… mira que seguir la luz que les da vida…

-O-ok. ¿Y…?-Shizuru minimizaba con ciertos gestos peculiares y propios de ella el aparente fervor de Anh por aquellas flores, que sabía muy bien que le gustaban a su amiga.

-Que he esperado poder recolectar las semillas y de esta planta en especial… ay que insensibilidad la tuya…-dijo con tono infantil en tanto Shizuru le daba la mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, luego aclaró la voz y usó un tono un poco más serio- ¿Me buscabas entonces?

-Claro que sí… hoy hay junta. ¿Lo olvidaste de nuevo?

-Oh, es verdad… y ¿sobre qué era?- dijo cruzándose de brazos tratando de recordar su agenda.

-No lo puedo creer… lo peor es que es verdad, tú ni siquiera lo recuerdas…-Shizuru lanzó un suspiro mientras estiró la mano para alcanzarle a Anh aquella vincha.-Pues era sobre… una maestra nueva y una propuesta o algo así… ten, la encontré por ahí- Shizuru le entregó la vincha a su amiga, la cual de inmediato se llevó la mano a la cabeza por reflejo.

-Tú tampoco te acuerdas bien, eres igual de despistada… pero, ya recordé bien, es por lo del viaje de excursión. Sí, es una propuesta de la nueva maestra de… ¿historia?, sí, de historia. ¿Ves que si me acuerdo…? Mmmm, bueno vamos.-Anh tiró de Shizuru en un fuerte abrazo contra sí y quizá de manera no tan inocente.

- ¡Gracias! Yo ya iba a irme… pero recordé las semillas, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera tengo idea de quien plantó aquellas flores, pero debo reconocer que las cuida con mucho esmero.

-¡Eres el colmo! –Dijo Shizuru cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo enojo mientras que la mirada de Anh se posaba en todos lados y en ninguno porque simplemente disfrutaba el distraerse y el abrazar a Shizuru al caminar, aunque fuera por breve tiempo.

-Andas más interesada en las flores que en tus deberes, dime una cosa… ¿Por lo menos revisaste los documentos que dejé en tu escritorio?- ambas caminaban con cierta prisa hacia la sala de juntas.

-¿Cuáles documentos?-Anh se detuvo y se le quedó viendo un momento.

-¡Es verdad, eran para ayer!- Anh palideció un instante.

-Ya yo me encargué, tú tranquila…

-Eres un encanto, te debo una…- Dijo tomándole la mano a Shizuru, quien luchaba internamente por esconder el ligero rubor que a sus mejillas se asomaba. Pero por más que tratara fallaba en el intento, sus tiernos dieciséis años eran cada vez más notorios. Sus pechos se habían desarrollado al igual que sus caderas y ahora medía unos centímetros más, aunque aún seguía siendo más baja que Anh; de aquella silueta adolescente cada vez quedaba menos porque la mujer afloraba del capullo con los meses, como una mariposa fresca y reluciente esperando ansiosa por usar sus nuevas alas listas para alzar el vuelo y conquistar los aires.

-¡Kaichou-san! ¡Buenos días!-Pero Anh se percataba de ello sólo lo suficiente, era tan despistada como egocéntrica, su mirada se perdía en las jovencitas que con luz en los ojos la saludaban.

-Buenos días señoritas-Saludaba Anh al tumulto de niñas que aglomeradas en el pasillo la contemplaban.

-¡Buenos días Fujino-san!- Sin embargo Shizuru sólo se limitaba a sonreír con amabilidad en lugar de responder. Y ambas entraron en la sala de juntas, donde un grupo de chicos, junto con la nueva maestra esperaban para la reunión acerca del campamento a las afueras de la ciudad que propuso justamente la nueva maestra. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y las dos jóvenes se sumergieron en lo que llamaban deberes, meras actividades de popularidad que Anh disfrutaba como vicio; como estar al lado de Anh cosa que en efecto sí se había convertido en un vicio para Shizuru, quien muy al margen de su vanidad, disfrutaba en silencio de las responsabilidades ajenas.

**Oooo**

-¡Natsuki apresúrate!

-Ya voy, ya voy… - Natsuki Kuga se lo pensaba seriamente, acababa de darse cuenta que fue una mala idea pedirle a su amiga que pasara por ella para ir juntas a la escuela, pero no pudo evitarlo porque estaba muy feliz de verla nuevamente, luego de muchos años ella volvía a la ciudad que la vio crecer y esta vez para quedarse.

-Pe-pero todavía es muy temprano… ¿Mamá tú la dejaste entrar?...-preguntaba Natsuki con fuerte voz mientras cubría su rostro con la almohada.

-¡Sí!-contestó Saeko Kuga al otro lado de la puerta, su voz se oía un poco más lejana que la de Mai, quien golpeteaba la puerta una y otra vez.

-La última vez que dijiste eso se nos pasó el tren y tuve que faltar… no, no, no. ¡Abre la puerta o la derribo!

-A veces dices tonterías y es que lo dices tan, pero tan seria que hasta me lo creo…-Natsuki le abrió la puerta con desgano mientras que con toalla en mano se alejaba con dirección al baño, preguntándose si la nueva en la escuela no era ella.

-Bueno señoritas yo debo irme, que tengan un lindo día…

-Eh, sí, buenos días Saeko-san… yo me encargo de su hija.- Mai hizo una reverencia, luego Saeko depositó un beso en su frente y la vio tomar sus llaves de la mesa y perderse por la puerta de salida.

-En verdad, creo que perderemos el tren… otra vez- se dijo Mai lanzando un gran suspiro mientras volvía a la sala a esperar a Natsuki, desplomando su humanidad sobre el sofá.

**000**

-Oye Shizuru. ¿Cuál de todas es la maestra?- preguntaba una desorientada Anh de forma 'discreta' en plena reunión.

-Es la pelirroja... la de moño…esa que nos está mirando feo.

-Oh…¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-De que tiene cara de niña pues.

-Aguas nos está viendo más feo…- la conversación de ambas quizá hubiera sido discreta si cuando menos se hubieran esforzado en bajar el volumen de la voz, pero Anh era demasiado transparente para su propio bien, algunas veces.

-¿Me está oyendo señorita Lu? Porque tal parece, usted está en cualquier lugar menos en éste.

-Sí desde luego Sugiura-sensei, su propuesta nos parece adecuada y los alumnos involucrados nos hicieron saber sus preferencias a través de los jóvenes a su derecha, quienes los representan, y, en vista que la fecha está próxima y no hay ningún peligro ni contratiempo por alguna otra actividad… se considera un hecho el viaje de excursión en las semanas subsiguientes; pero es necesario que cuenten con los permisos respectivos y también se presente el roll de actividades a realizar junto con un plan de contingencia ante las eventualidades del caso.-Antes de que la maestra pudiera añadir algo, Anh concluyó ufanamente.-En vista de que cada punto ha sido discutido y de que se ha elegido la mejor de las propuestas por ser la favorable para más del noventa por ciento del alumnado involucrado… la reunión ha finalizado.-Dicho esto todos asintieron contentos, sobre todo por la bella sonrisa de Anh, la cual sólo podía compararse con la de Shizuru, quien siempre estaba a su derecha, extasiada por la frescura que desprendía la mayor, por la cual ostentaba orgullo.

-Eso estuvo cerca…

-¡Claro que sí! A penas y recordé su nombre- ambas jóvenes caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela.

-¿Sabes? Hay una nueva alumna, su nombre es Tokiha Mai. Se suponía que debió haber llegado hoy pero quien sabe que le pasó, cuando venga por favor no olvides presentarla y orientarla un poco… ya sabes lo de siempre, ¿puedo confiártelo?

-Desde luego, estoy para ayudarte.

-Muy bien, es por eso que siempre confío en ti.

-Descuida yo me encargo Anh.-Shizuru traía algunas palabras aferradas a su garganta desde hacía noches antes y al parecer ahí, fuera del bloque escolar camino a la salida, encontró en el atardecer que bañaba con su naranja luz los verdes y dormidos jardines, la inspiración y el empujoncito que necesitaba como píldora.

-Ammm, Anh-Le dijo poniéndose frente a ella mientras sujetaba su maletín con ambas manos mientras capturaba la atención de su amiga.- pues verás, anoche estuve viendo la cartelera y hay cosas muy interesantes… ¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?

-¿Y me lo tienes que preguntar? Siempre que tú pagues yo voy, eso ya lo sabes- dijo la mayor con algo de cinismo y picardía en la mirada, guiñándole un ojo provocándole un ligero rubor a Shizuru.

-Sí, claro… entonces te iré a buscar… hoy por la noche, ¿está bien?

-No, Shizuru yo paso por ti, nos queda más cerca así.-Anh recobró el paso y caminó hasta la salida, donde Shizuru se despediría de ella puesto que residía en los aposentos de la escuela.

-Anh.

Pero, era ahora o nunca, después de todo si seguía callando sus sentimientos los orbes oscuros bajo sus ojos, aquellos que maquillaba por la mañana ocultando su mal sueño por culpa del insomnio que producen las ansias de que el nuevo día llegue junto con la sonrisa de aquella persona que poco a poco termina siendo tan especial. Si ella seguía callando el cielo se le quebraría y sufriría más-"la abstinencia desgasta más que el exceso"- esa era su filosofía. Pensaba también que Anh no le era indiferente, después de todo siempre le daba cierta cabida a sus gestos afectivos. Su mente iba a mil por hora en cuanto a conjeturas se refiere, no podía está muy lejos de la verdad, porque si el río sonaba tanto…

-Dime.

-Anh yo…-Shizuru intentó levantar la mano para acercarla hacia el rostro de Anh, quién dio un corto paso hacia adelante.

Pero en eso-Disculpen-Dijo una muchacha pasando por en medio de las dos rompiendo el 'encanto' de la situación. Era una jovencilla de no más de quince años que parecía encapsulada en su mundo a través de los audífonos, la que le había arruinado el momento a Shizuru sin darse cuenta.

-¡Deberías tener más cuidado!-espetó un poco molesta Shizuru.

-La calle es de todos, además no hice nada malo.- Dijo Natsuki sin entender por qué la castaña lucía mortificada, pero no detuvo su paso; sin embargo Anh tampoco parecía entender la iracunda reacción de su amiga.

-Shizuru, debo irme, te buscaré hoy por la noche.- y con un rápido beso en la mejilla se fue sin darle chance a Shizuru de algo más, quien pensó que si pudo callar durante varios meses, un par de horas no serían nada.

-Te veo en la noche mi Anh...- dijo casi en un susurro que se perdió con el sonido del viento entre los árboles.

**000**

-Natsuki te lo dije, te dije que no quería llegar tarde el primer día de clases, por eso no fui ayer, no quiero dar esa impresión en mi primer día… pero te valió y tardaste una hora en el baño hoy.

-Ay ya… además ya no puedes faltar más, harás que te reporten y ahí sí… ni hablar, no te queda otra así que… además, llegar tarde no es tan malo… verás a mi me ha pasado algunas veces…- ambas jóvenes iban caminando hacía el aula que compartirían de ahora en adelante, hablaban con supuesta baja voz y apresurado paso por los pasillos vacíos, sin percatarse de la figura de pie justo en la puerta de entrada al aula.

-¿Tokiha? ¿Mai Tokiha?- dijo Shizuru haciendo una reverencia como señal de saludo.

-Eh sí, soy yo… ¿sucede algo?-Mai de verdad se había pensado lo del reporte, su siempre aprehensivo carácter la embargaba de repente.

-Oye, ella llegó tarde por mi culpa… y la verdad no fue intencional-Shizuru se le quedó viendo a Natsuki por un momento, como si tratara de recordar quién era y habló luego de que ella continuara con sus excusas.- Tenemos clase justo ahora…

-Debo llevarla con la presidenta primero, nada que temer, es por cortesía- la joven sonrió mientras apreciaba el bello color del cabello de Natsuki y también los gestos de su impulsivo carácter,- aunque tú…-continuó- tú si puedes ir a clase.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, al parecer la acababa de recordar; pero como dijera Anh el día anterior, realmente no había hecho algo malo, sólo caminaba por ahí. Además no se sentía de humor su cita del día anterior la había dejado con un nudo en el corazón que se le hacía imposible desatar, las cosas con Anh eran todo un barullo incomprensible.

-Mi nombre es Fujino Shizuru, encantada de conocerte Tokiha-san- dijo Shizuru nuevamente ya a solas con Mai y ella le correspondió el saludo. Luego le indicó que la siguiera, explicándole los motivos de la presidenta escolar, quien era muy querida justamente por eso: jamás dejaba que un sólo estudiante llegara sin darle la bienvenida, de la manera tan cordial y afable que la caracterizaba.- ¿No van a regañarme por llegar tarde?-pregunto Tokiha y Shizuru negó con la cabeza- Para nada; sin embargo procura no hacerlo.- Ambas entraron al salón de juntas, donde Anh le dio la bienvenida a Mai y también le explico con amabilidad ciertas normas sobre los horarios.-Cualquier cosa que necesitares puedes acercarte a mí, no olvides siempre estaremos para ayudarte.- concluyó Anh para que luego la dejara ir en manos de Shizuru hasta su clase.

Luego de eso Shizuru se dirigió a su clase donde esperó con impaciencia la salida para por fin salir por ahí a darse un respiro, y lograr sacar a Anh de sus pensamientos aunque fuera por un instante.

–Cuando parece que está muy cerca, que siente algo por mí… resulta estar más lejos de lo que imagino.- Dijo al aire, de pie frente a los girasoles que Anh observaba un día antes, caminó hacia ellos y se inclinó hacia uno tomándolo con fuerza entre sus manos- ¿Cómo es que no puedo lograr que ella me contemple como a esta simple flor?-murmuró con irritación, lastimando un poco los pétalos del girasol, dispuesta a arrancarla flor lentamente.

-Suele suceder…; sin embargo las flores no tienen la culpa, no deberías desquitarte de esa forma, son bellas e indefensas. ¿Por qué mejor no sólo las contemplas?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciendo que Shizuru volteara de pronto, asustada e incómoda al saber que alguien había oído sus cavilaciones.

-Es malo espiar a la gente- se erguió muy serena y se dispuso a marcharse.

-No te espiaba, te oí por casualidad; además el jardín no es de tu propiedad, ¿o acaso también te pertenece al igual que la calle?- Natsuki dijo esto último con un atisbo de culpa en la voz, sin entender realmente por qué. De todas maneras, no te espiaba, pero yo sembré esos girasoles y los cuidé con mucho esmero, no puedo dejar que los arranques así nada más.

-No se trata de eso… y pues, de ser así lo siento.- se disculpaba por intentar arrancar aquella flor.

-De lo que fuera, imagino que no lo discutirás… y pues yo ya me voy, es hora de salida.-la interrumpió Natsuki y aseveró ante el inminente silencio de Shizuru mientras abandonaba el lugar.-¡Espera!- Natsuki se detuvo.

-¿Te queda alguna semilla de girasol?

-Oh… -Shizuru caminó hacia Natsuki, a quien los rayos naranjos del sol le bañaban el cabello.

-Es sólo que me parecen muy lindas flores y ya que tú las plantaste me preguntaba si…

-Ya veo… ¿sabes? Debe ser tu día de suerte, porque justo aquí traigo algunas.- Dijo Natsuki dándole a Shizuru una bolsita con algunas semillas mientras ella se quedó en silencio y sin decir nada.- De nada- dijo Natsuki al notar que la otra joven había vuelto su mirada al frente mientras pasaban los minutos. Entonces se fue aprisa y sin voltear atrás mientras que Shizuru se quedó viendo como la joven que momentos antes le había pegado un buen susto se iba en compañía de la nueva alumna, Mai Tokiha, fue en eso cuando se preguntó por qué nunca había notado su presencia sino hasta ahora, después de todo le parecía muy linda.

Pero volviendo a su mundo, le resultaba imposible no pensar en Anh, una persona así… -tan ideal para mí-, pensaba, fue por eso que permaneció ahí, hasta que la luz de sol durmió sobre sus hombros; y a lo lejos en algún lugar de la ciudad una sonriente Anh saludaba muy contenta a un esbelto y alto joven de cabellos rubios, ambos compartían un gran beso a mitad de la calle encandilados el uno con el otro.

* * *

**N/A: **Caray… debo admitir que ésta vez no tengo ni idea de por qué empecé a escribir esta historia puesto que tenía otra muy distinta en mente, así que en efecto, me dejé llevar y sólo espero poder acabarla. Por cierto el nombre creo que… en fin. Creo que hasta en eso me dejé llevar aunque no es tan descabellado… de todas formas gracias por el interés. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(Interrupciones inesperadas)**_

Ella estaba apoyada sobre la baranda de la escuela, observándolo todo y a la vez nada, disfrutando del silencio y de la brisa del aire que rozaba su rostro.-_ "Una persona puede sentirse sola aún cuando mucha gente_ la _quiera"_ ahora lo entiendo mejor…- pensaba Shizuru al recorrer con la mirada a todas las personas que la saludan a diario, que con cariño le envían cartas u obsequios; todo tan grato pero en vano, nada conseguía animarla de verdad, el mundo se le había extraviado de a pocos tras la sombra de una ilusión, el amor de su amiga. -¿Qué tan cierto puede ser?- se repetía entre susurrados pensamientos, debatiendo una a una sus conjeturas.

-Conmigo tienes esperanzas, estás a tiempo.- Shizuru no tuvo necesidad de voltear para reconocer la voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Soy tan obvia?- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-No eres tú, soy yo. Debe ser muy difícil mantener la calma junto a mí, pero descuida, no eres la única.-Shizuru dirigió su vista hacia Reito un instante como si fuera a propinarle un golpe o algo, pero al ver su enorme sonrisa no pudo más que justificar sus bromas, a pesar de todo su intención era buena: distraerla.

-¿Sabes?-dijo él-Yo creo que ella está saliendo con alguien…-ello capturó la atención de Shizuru de inmediato y entonces él continuó-Es más hasta pienso que no es alguien de esta escuela…

-Ya me lo habría contado, son inventos tuyos.-ella devolvió la vista al frente, donde divisó a Tokiha perderse en otro pabellón.

-Quizá…- entonces él la rodeó con los brazos alrededor de la cintura y ella reaccionó rigidizando su cuerpo y congelando su expresión durante algunos segundos mientras la embargaba el calor del cuerpo de Reito que se acercaba más al suyo.

-No me gusta verte así…-Dijo él colocando su rostro en uno de los hombros de la joven.-No hagas eso- dijo ella apartándose del joven, un tanto ofuscada.

- Tranquila sólo quise ser amable, no tienes por qué enfadarte…- dijo alzando las manos para luego extenderle una de ellas- ¿Cuando menos así?-dijo muy calmado y sonriente.

-Está bien-dijo ella dándole la mano, pero en eso el muchacho de un sólo tirón la acercó hacia sí y le robó un beso… Y la obvia respuesta suya no tardó en llegar.

-¡Ouch! Tor-ti-lla-Alcanzó a balbucear el muchacho, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo por el fuerte rodillazo en la ingle que recibió por parte de su amiga.-Y a la próxima te irá peor, de verdad que eres el colmo- dijo Shizuru mientras abandonaba el lugar evidentemente airada, aunque con una delatadora sonrisa, después de todo las ocurrencias de su amigo para bien o para mal, lograban su objetivo, distraerla. Pero tampoco no es que fuera sorpresiva su actitud, él ya se lo había advertido antes: "Si te veo triste nuevamente, te daré un beso, verás que con eso se te pasa", le dijo un par de días antes, y he ahí las consecuencias.

Algo tenían de cierto las palabras de Reito, después de todo, la noche que fueron al cine Anh y ella, Anh recibía mensajes en el celular de manera sospechosa; o la puntualidad al irse de la escuela, aunque esto último era algo muy común en todos. De cualquier manera la semilla cayó en buena tierra y no faltaba mucho para que empezara a germinar.

**000**

-¡Madre quiero una motocicleta!-dijo Natsuki poniéndole pausa a su programa de tv y le dirigía la mirada hacia su madre muy emocionada. Saeko continuó con la vista frente al computador, sobre la mesita del comedor, como viendo sus asuntos mientras le hacía compañía a su 'pequeña'. Natsuki se la había pasado viendo modelos de motocicletas toda la semana, observaba cómo algunos jóvenes iban en su propio vehículo a la escuela, claro que sabía bien que todavía le faltaba un año para que pudiera aspirar a la licencia; de todas formas lo dijo, ya que llevaba días pensando en cómo hacerlo.

-¿Mamá me estás oyendo?

-Saeko se acomodó los lentes un momento y con un tono serio y macabramente bajo dijo: -Sobre mi cadáver.- Al parecer alguien conoce muy bien aquel dicho: "No le grites a tus hijos, susúrrales, da más miedo". Natsuki sin decir nada, aunque ganas no le faltaron, tragó un poco de aire y devolvió la vista al televisor por unos minutos más.

-Pero…

-Tienes una bicicleta, puedes ir en ella. Además si mal no recuerdo, me saliste con todo ese rollo ecologista para que te la comprara.

-¿Sabes qué? Ahora que lo mencionas sí, me voy a dar un paseo en mi bicicleta ecológica, no como tu auto escupe humo.- dicho esto último, Natsuki se puso en pie con una nube gris cargada de rayos sobre la cabeza.

-No olvides llevar tu paraguas.

-Está soleando.- Dijo la muchacha.

-Jóvenes.-Dijo Saeko con mucha gracia al ver que unos minutos después su hija salió cargando su bicicleta hasta la calle.

Natsuki no pensaba darle el gusto a su madre, ella realmente quería esa motocicleta, pero como era una joven susceptible, una respuesta de ese tipo era una muralla difícil de escalar; pero su orgullo era una cima todavía más escarpada. Sus impulsos la llevaron nuevamente por un camino sin rumbo fijo, dando vueltas como para perder el tiempo y disipar su enojo, claro, todavía en su imaginación porque no se había movido de la entrada. Por un instante pensó en ir a visitar a Mai, pero era domingo y los domingos ella, junto con su padre, iban de visita a la casa de su madre, donde también vivía su pequeño hermano.

-¿Sigues aquí?-dijo Saeko al ver a su hija aún en la entrada de la casa sobre su bicicleta cuando salió a recoger un sobre que olvidó en el auto.

-Ya me iba.

-¿Le checaste los fre… nos?-Alcanzó a decir Saeko atenuando la voz al ver a la joven irse en su bicicleta sin rumbo fijo.

**000**

Shizuru se encontraba en un instante de forzada calma, los nervios le ganaban y con cada paso pensaba que podría ocultarlo más. Había salido con Anh a tomar un helado y pasear por la calle, pero ésta vez fue ella quien la recogió, de alguna forma el ir a su casa, y ver los alrededores de su vecindario la tranquilizaban, sin mencionar que en el fondo observaba con atención algún indicio acerca de las conjeturas de Reito sobre el hasta ahora, según ella, 'supuesto novio de Anh'. Ambas fueron por un helado, de coco y chocolate para Shizuru y de fresa y vainilla para Anh; mientras caminaban hablando sobre el tipo de cosas curiosas y efímeras que se le ocurrieran a Anh, sus manos se rozaban ligeramente, y durante algunos minutos Shizuru lo sintió muy cómodo, pero luego de un par de pasos más, de la forma más sutil Anh le había tomado la mano, entrelazando sus dedos al estrujársela, era por eso que Shizuru sentía que a cada paso que daba el corazón le iba a estallar, entonces sin soltarse del agarre y la conversación que Anh seguía de lo más natural, la menor le sugirió con gestos el sentarse un momento.

-Anh ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dime.

-Pues la verdad, yo quería saber… ¿Qué piensas de una chica que ama a otra chica?

-Ya veo.-Anh todavía sostenía la mano de Shizuru con la suya.-Pues pienso que el amor no es algo que deba ser etiquetado, ¿no dicen que es malo pedirle al amor algo que no es el amor? Pues entonces la mejor forma de 'retenerlo' es dejarlo ser, al final de cuentas le sigue la felicidad.

-¿Entonces no crees que está mal?

-Para nada, además es muy sublime que alguien pueda poseer tal capacidad, tal sensibilidad, ya sabes, esa única cualidad de amar sobre toda barrera; todo lo demás son estereotipos de mentes muy cuadriculadas-Los ojos de Shizuru parecían brillar con cada palabra que Anh desprendía de sus labios.

-Una cosa más…

-Te escucho, bella.-Dijo Anh acomodándole los cabellos a su joven amiga.

-Anh yo…-y en aquel instante el teléfono de Anh comenzó a sonar, y disculpándose y soltándole la mano a su amiga contestó de buena gana, caminó un par de pasos y luego de unos segundos se le oyó decir.-Descuida, ¡claro que puedo!- se volvió a Shizuru con cierta preocupación en el rostro.-Shizuru…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí… es sólo que debo volver a casa, mi hermana fue de visita y quieren que vuelva…

-Ah, ya veo, está bien… ¿te acompaño entonces?

-Descuida, sabes que vivo cerca.-Anh lucía ligeramente nerviosa, como cada vez que mentía.

-Perdona que no pueda acompañarte a ti, es sólo que me están esperando…-se acercó a su amiga y con un beso en la frente se despidió de ella, dejándola ahí junto a la banca del parque. Luego Shizuru la observaba cruzar la calle y perderse una cuadra más arriba.

-¡Oh Anh! Tú no vives hacia allá…-susurró la joven mientras que los ojos se le tornaban vidriosos y brillantes por la humedad que se agolpaba en ellos, mientras el corazón se le estrujaba en el pecho como por la angustia de aquella soledad que la embargó de pies a cabeza; después de todo, pasó mucho tiempo arreglándose para aquella salida, simplemente quería verse bella. Entonces no pudo más, y un par de lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas hasta su mentón, lugar donde finalmente se unieron.

Pero la vida misma jugaba sus cartas una por una y cuando cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, un estrepitoso ruido le propinó un gran susto.

-¡Cuidado!-gritó una muchacha segundos antes del ruido de un metal rasguñando la acera, para segundos después darse de bruces contra el pavimento.

-¡Pero qué…!-Shizuru se puso en pie de un sólo golpe y corrió un par de metros a donde estaba la muchacha la cual parecía empezar a reaccionar.

-¿Estás bien? Oye… responde.-Unas cuantas personas se acercaron al lugar, porque vieron toda la escena con claridad: una joven cruzó la calle de pendiente pronunciada en dirección al parque y chocó contra el sardinel de la vereda en lugar de detenerse y como un brazo de palanca fue lanzada hacia delante cayendo en la acera pocos metros delante de la banca donde Shizuru se encontraba. Cuando Natsuki reaccionó, se puso en pie como resorte, quizá tardó más en caer que en ponerse en pie.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien descuida, no pasa nada, no pasa nada- dijo soltándose del agarre de Shizuru, quien preocupada trataba de sostenerla por los brazos.

-Menos mal que traías casco porque si no…-Entonces Shizuru la sentó en la banca y recogió la bicicleta que por el impacto tenía la llanta delantera como un '8'.

-Mi madre me va a regañar…

-No lo creo, más bien pienso que te curará el brazo.

-¿Ah?-Natsuki se vio el brazo un momento y divisó una raspada por debajo del codo, donde la protección no sirvió de nada.

-¡Rayos!.. Pero no te preocupes, no, no es nada, es pura sangre.

-¿Bromeas? Está enorme, me da de nervios sólo verlo…- Shizuru le extendió la mano a Natsuki.-Ven, vamos, ¿vives cerca? Te acompaño.

-Vivo a dos calles…-le tomó la mano y al parecer los efectos de la adrenalina se acababan de esfumar.- ¡Ay! Mi pantorrilla… Rayos, esto debió ser por el pedal…-Natsuki usaba pantalones cortos y la pantorrilla se le empezaba a amoratar horriblemente.

-Vamos entonces, yo empujo tu bicicleta descuida, pero si no puedes caminar avísame, mientras tanto apóyate en ella.

Entonces Natsuki guió a Shizuru en dirección hasta su casa, donde la joven trató de entrar en silencio para no alarmar a su madre, quien de seguro se encontraba en su habitación. Ambas guardaron la bicicleta en el garaje y ya dentro de la casa la joven herida le indicó a Shizuru dónde encontrar gasas y un poco de alcohol.

-Ven, te voy a curar ese brazo…

-¿Esto es por las semillas?

-Esto es porque estás sangrando, ten muerde esto.-le dijo alcanzándole un pañuelo.

-No lo necesito…-Entonces Shizuru empapó el algodón con alcohol y procedió a limpiar la herida.- ¡Ah! ¡Eso duele! ¡Para!

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki?-Saeko preguntó desde su habitación.

-No, nada madre no es… ¡Nada!-gritó Natsuki nuevamente al sentir el alcohol.

-Listo, ahora te colocaré esto y estás curada… no te andes aventando al suelo y te sanarás más rápido-En eso Saeko entró a la habitación.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Shizuru poniéndose en pie de inmediato.

-Oh, mucho gusto señorita.-Luego miró a su hija como examinándola.

-¿Y así me pides una motocicleta?-A Natsuki se le puso el rostro como un tomate al sentirse avergonzada frente a su madre.

-No empieces, me fallaron los frenos…-

-Yo creo que debo irme, se me hace un poco tarde en verdad.

-No descuida, no es molestia…-Saeko se le quedó viendo como esperando saber quién era ella.

-Fujino, Shizuru Fujino.-Dijo Natsuki presentándola, causándole cierta sorpresa a Shizuru, quien a duras penas recordaba a Natsuki y por ello le sorprendía que Natsuki supiera hasta su apellido.

-¿Fujino?-dijo Saeko con cierta intriga, pero luego volvió a su punto.

-No falta mucho para la cena, así que… ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

-Bueno yo la verdad….

-Bien, entonces les aviso cuando termine.-dicho esto la mujer se fue a preparar la merienda.

-Natsuki no lo tomes a mal, es sólo que yo…

-Díselo a mi madre. ¿La oyes? Está cantando, le gustan las visitas. Quédate, ¿o es que tienes algo que hacer?-Shizuru no pudo evitar esa pregunta, realmente no tenía nada que hacer o a dónde ir, más que volver a su solitaria habitación donde podía llorar a gusto; pero era precisamente ese su temor, así que aceptó la invitación de Natsuki, quien la dejó esperando en la sala mientras se iba a dar un baño.

-Ten, para que leas y te distraigas un poco.

-¿Una revista de dinosaurios y una guía telefónica?- A Shizuru le causó gracia la 'lectura variada' que le acababan de prestar.

-Sí, tienen gráficos; la revista es en 3D pero no encuentro los lentes. ¡Ahora vuelvo!- y Natsuki se perdió en el pasillo.

-Ara…- sin embargo se entretuvo más observando la casa, con aquel diseño peculiar fresco e iluminado: Los tres ambientes, la sala, el comedor y la cocina estaban comunicados. Los colores frescos y sobrios, cremas claros y bordes satinados armonizaban con la decoración interior algo sofisticada de la sala con aquella mampara que la comunicaba con un patio de verde pasto por donde la luz entraba a diestra y siniestra, colándose por las cortinas palo rosa con bordes dorados que en ese instante se encontraban entreabiertas.

-No eres de aquí ¿verdad?-preguntó Saeko, como para romper el hielo.

-La verdad no, yo soy original de Kioto.

-Vaya eso pensé, es un bello lugar, pero hace años que no pongo un pie ahí, lo más cerca que estuve fue Otsu.

-Es la ruta, no tenemos aeropuerto así que cada vez que vuelvo a ver a mi familia debo pasar por ahí, aunque a veces vuelvo por Osaka.

-Ten- Le dijo, Saeko alcanzándole un poco de té.- Ookini Kuga-san-dijo la muchacha, cayéndole en simpatía a la mujer mayor.

Al poco tiempo Natsuki se les unió y minutos después, la cena estaba servida y las tres se sirvieron de ella, disfrutando de las ocurrencias de Saeko quien se deleitaba de platicar con Shizuru porque a pesar de su prematura edad tenía conocimiento acerca de muchas cosas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué siempre que te veo luces triste?-preguntó Natsuki de repente.

-No estoy triste es sólo que…- contestó Shizuru con atenuada voz.

-Natsuki deja de interrogar a las visitas; perdona a mi hija, verás Shizuru ella es algo impulsiva- Natsuki iba a protestar pero la mirada de Saeko pudo más que todo, esos verdes ojos enmarcados por esas pestañas largas y negras inspiraban respeto por sobre todo.

-Está bien, descuide, no me siento presionada.-en eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Chicas, discúlpenme un momento.-Saeko se puso en pie y se retiró.

-Cambiando de tema dime, ¿qué ha pasado con Suzushiro ésta semana? La escuela ha estado muy callada sin sus gritos.

-¿Así que la conoces eh?- Dijo Shizuru mientras disfrutaba el delicioso ramen de Saeko.

-Pues sí, es porque está en la liga de baloncesto y fue precisamente ella quien me reclutó ahí; es una mujer muy estricta con los entrenamientos y aunque nunca ganamos ella jamás pierde el ánimo; pero no la he visto esta semana, oí que está enferma pero no supe más.

-Es verdad… la operaron de las amígdalas y tiene descanso médico hasta la semana próxima, y aún cuando vuelva me temo que no podrá gritar. Gracias por recordármelo, llamaré mañana a su casa para saber cómo va.-Natsuki se sentía muy a gusto junto a Shizuru y disfrutaba de su compañía pero le disgustaba verla siempre tan incómoda, y no por quienes la rodearan, sino más bien consigo misma.

-¿Sabes? Es un poco tarde y yo…

-Como un ave enjaulada…- dijo Natsuki pensando en voz alta.

-¿Perdón?

-No, no es nada, es una definición que se me vino a la mente. Es una pena que no puedas quedarte más tiempo.-en eso Saeko volvió a la mesa.

El tiempo se esfumó, y los ojos de Shizuru parecían perdidos a cada instante, sin embargo mantenía el hilo de las cosas aunque de a ratos observara su reloj. Cuando intentó despedirse de las Kuga, la mayor de ellas se ofreció a llevarla y no hubo pero que valga, así que sin pensarlo se encontraba en el automóvil de Saeko y junto a Natsuki para ir rumbo a su 'hogar'.

-No te estés tocando eso, se pondrá peor.-Shizuru no podía soportar que Natsuki se toqueteara la herida.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Shizuru, tengo una hija muy necia.-Saeko parecía conducir sin mirar atrás pero en realidad estaba atenta a todo, a la par que esquivaba los vehículos al estilo gameboy.

-Caray, que mala fama me haces mamá.-Shizuru perdió su mirada en la ventana un buen rato, ahí se mantuvo en completo silencio, pensando en qué podría estar haciendo Anh, o tal vez, con quién podría estar. En eso Natsuki le tomó la mano y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-Tienes unas manos muy lindas… no te he dado las gracias aún… Muchas gracias Shizuru. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo.

-Natsuki…

-Bien señoritas hemos llegado.

-¡Muchas gracias Kuga-san!- Dijo Shizuru al bajar del vehículo, observando a Natsuki en la ventana durante unos segundos antes de darse la media vuelta. Shizuru, lejos de inquietarse por el gesto de Natsuki lo encontró muy natural y tierno de su parte, en el fondo le agradó el cómo terminó su día, claro, muy en el fondo, porque ahora debía ir a lidiar con su soledad por unas cuantas horas más, hasta que llegara la mañana y con ella el rostro de su amada.

* * *

**N/A:** He cometido un grave error, en el anterior capítulo hay algo que debo corregir, la edad de Natsuki no es de 14 sino de 15; por lo demás espero disculpen los errores ortográficos. ¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(El agujero nido canal)**_

Nada como un buen día, con las cosas siguiendo su habitual rutina. Para Shizuru la tranquilidad se resumía en una taza de buen té, en definitiva ese aroma y aquel sabor amargo la enviciaban, gracias a ello podía permanecer en calma por los jardines sin importarle nada alrededor.- ¡Shizuru-san!- Yukino Kikukawa corría hacia la joven de relajado semblante. Pero cuando se puso enfrente tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar.

-¿Qué sucede Yukino-san?… ¿Quieres té?- Shizuru permanecía sentada en el verde pasto, en solitaria compañía, porque a pesar de encontrarse sola, las jovencitas se sentaban cerca de ella para contemplarla mejor.

-¿Eh? No, no gracias, en verdad. Es sólo que tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Cuál será? ¿Acaso vamos a ir hoy a los baños termales?- Ni bien Shizuru mencionó esto Yukino abrió enormemente los ojos al recordar su última experiencia con Shizuru en una actividad de ese tipo.

-¡No! No, de eso nada…- A veces Shizuru podía intimidar a cualquiera con la mirada y luego simplemente causarles gracia con su simpático carácter, pero todavía le faltaba mucho, era más bien como un botón de flor a la espera de la primavera.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?- preguntó la joven con soslayo, sosteniendo su bebida caliente con ambas manos.

-Pues es, es Haruka-chan, ya mañana volverá a la escuela, me envió un mensaje de texto… es por lo de la operación, debe guardar silencio.

-¡Qué buena noticia! Aunque no me la imagino en silencio… sin embargo, me alegra de todas formas. Tenemos que contárselo a Anh.- Y ahí estaba ella nuevamente, buscando cualquier excusa para ver a Anh, quien al parecer ha estado muy 'distraída' de todo en lo que va de la semana. Yukino asintió contenta y ambas fueron en dirección al salón de juntas, sin embargo la encontraron a la entrada del pabellón, y no estaba sola.

-¡Shizuru-chan! Linda, ven, qué bueno que apareces, acércate. -Anh estaba junto a un rubio muchacho de ojos color almíbar; de mirada fija pero afable.-te quiero presentar a alguien.- continuó Anh haciéndole un ademán-El que Yukino estuviera a su lado la tranquilizó de cierta forma, así que por eso se acercó sin problemas, pese a imaginarse que el día había llegado, ella sabía bien de quien se trataba.-Shizuru él es Sergey; Sergey ella es Shizuru…-Pero luego de que él la saludara, Anh hizo una pausa y luego continuó sin darles tiempo a más, porque el ver la expresión de angustia en Shizuru la animaba de una forma extraña y malsana.

- Shizuru-chan, ¿tú crees que puedas organizar por mí los pendientes con respecto al campamento de la clase de historia? Es sobre quiénes irán, etcétera, etcétera. Son los del último año, es necesario revisar los permisos entre otras cosas, todo está sobre mi escritorio.

-Claro… No hay problema.- Shizuru estaba más desconcertada que nunca, quizá ella esperaba algo como: -Shizuru, él es Sergey, mi novio y tuvo la gentileza de venir a visitarme o algo por el estilo, pero no, por el contrario; se sintió como una simple conocida más y no la gran amiga que creía ser. Por otro lado Yukino oía con atención puesto que no era nada tonta en esos temas, y una situación como ésta sólo dejaba más en claro sus sospechas acerca de los sentimientos de Shizuru por Anh. Yukino, ella siempre estaba alerta a todo a su alrededor.

-Gracias. Eso es todo.- Y sin más le dio la espalda a Shizuru quien muy desconcertada aterrizó sus ojos en los de Yukino que no pudo contener su expresión de sorpresa al no entender lo que sucedía, sus labios dibujaron una 'O' muy redonda; pero actuó rápido y al ver cómo Shizuru tragaba su orgullo y se daba la media vuelta para desaparecer y olvidar el desaire, ella le haló del brazo.- ¡Ven! ¡No te vayas!- le dijo viéndola a los ojos- busquemos a Reito-san, creo que hoy trajo pastel de chocolate.-Shizuru sólo asintió con la cabeza de manera muy serena pero con la mirada turbia, como si una impetuosa tormenta en alta mar provocara zozobren sus ánimos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Anh? Ella nunca había sido tan descortés.

-No… yo no, no tengo idea, pero me da lo mismo.

-¿Es ese sujeto verdad? Desde que sale con él ha cambiado un poco.- Todos lo sabían menos ella, en eso pensó al oír a Yukino.

-Quizá… la verdad no es asunto mío. –Shizuru se detuvo de pronto-Yukino no creo que pueda acompañarte a buscar a Kanzaki, yo debo irme tengo muchas cosas que hacer...- la joven retrocedió un par de pasos-Nos vemos, procura no acercártele mucho, anda con las hormonas revueltas…- y luego se fue. A pesar de que esto último lo dijo socarronamente y con el rostro despejado, sus ojos seguían turbios, con quien sabe qué pensamientos arremolinados ahí dentro.

Mientras que a lo lejos, Natsuki se encontraba junto a Mai y una pequeña nueva amiga suya (de Mai), Mikoto, una niña que desde que vio la maestría con la que la joven pelirroja, Tokiha, decoraba su bento y le pidiera probar un poco, no se le ha desprendido, por lo menos es infaltable a la hora de almuerzo.

-¿Natsuki te vas a comer eso?

-¡Sí! Ya te dije que sí.

-Pero es que llevas comiendo todo menos las albóndigas y se ven deliciosas…

-Yo las como al final, eso pasa, además ya te comiste hasta el almuerzo de Mai. ¿Qué clase de estómago tienes? ¿Es un hoyo negro o qué?

-Por favor, por favor, por favor…-Mikoto puso el rostro como si fuera a llorar y las venas de Natsuki palpitaban en su frente.

-¡Aght! Ten, trágatelo, ya me quitaste el hambre.- dijo la joven de cabellos azulados extendiéndole la comida a la pequeña Mikoto.

-Ummm esto está delicioso. ¡Gracias Natsuki!

-Oye Mikoto, hablando de hoyos…-Preguntó inocentemente Mai- Dime, ¿qué no dejaste abierto el nido canal que estabas haciendo?

-¿Nido canal?- cuestionó Natsuki.

-Sí, es algo de un videojuego, ella lo vio y quiere hacer uno que conecte el jardín con la cafetería. Tú sabes, una especie de conducto.

-¿Un túnel? ¿Estás loca? No puedes hacer agujeros así a la ligera y dejarlos por ahí, alguien puede caer en él.

-Natsuki imagina cosas, no creo que alguien sea tan despistado como para no verlo.

-¿Y para dónde está?- entonces Mikoto, sin dejar de comer, le señaló a Natsuki con una mano en donde había cavado el hoyo, y aunque no pudo divisar el agujero debido a los arbustos pudo ver claramente como una distraída Shizuru caía en él.

-¡Oh rayos!-Dijo Natsuki alarmada poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?- pero ella no respondió y se echó a correr en esa dirección.

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- preguntó algo inquieta Mai.

-Seguro que al baño.

No pasaron ni un par de minutos y la campana del final del receso ya había sonado; pero Natsuki se encontraba ahí, de pie frente a una Shizuru en un agujero, quien lloraba amargamente porque decía que todo le iba mal.

–Dame la mano y te ayudo a salir.- se ofreció muy amable la muchacha más joven.

-No quiero salir, me siento segura aquí, sólo déjame sola.-Shizuru lloraba como una niña y sentada de rodillas en el nada pequeño agujero que supuestamente había cavado Mikoto, Natsuki era muy noble por sobre todo y verla de esa forma la afligía en sobremanera aún sin comprender bien por qué.

-Ok, bien, si no quieres salir, yo entraré ahí y te sacaré desde adentro, así tú no quieras, no eres un topo.-Shizuru no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio secándose las lágrimas. Entonces Natsuki saltó al agujero, con cuidado de caer sobre Shizuru.- ¿Cómo fregados hizo Mikoto esto?- Dijo cuando vio que el agujero tenía casi metro sesenta de profundidad y casi dos metros de ancho.

-¿Tremenda cosa y no lo viste?

-Es mi hoyo, no vengas a criticarme aquí, busca el tuyo.- Entonces Natsuki se agachó hacia ella y con suaves caricias le despejó el rostro y luego le secó las lágrimas.

- Escucha, no sé qué te trae así, pero pienso que le das mucha importancia.

-Eso lo dices porque no sabes nada. ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?-dijo Shizuru haciendo a un lado su rostro nuevamente.

-La verdad, no. No he pensado en eso aún, para serte franca yo sólo no lo he pensado…- Natsuki atenuaba la voz de a pocos no sabiendo bien cómo comprender a Shizuru.

-¿Ya ves? Es por eso que criticas.

-¿No dicen pues, que el amor es bello?- Añadió Natsuki encogiéndose hacia el suelo mientras dibujaba círculos en la tierra.

-Ese es el de los cuentos, la vida no es así.

-¿Y cómo es?

-Cruel…

-Dramática. Eso es lo que eres. ¡Ven!- Natsuki le ofreció a Shizuru la mano y aunque ésta se lo pensó un poco, la tomó- Salgamos de aquí, te haré 'pie de gallo', anda, pisa mis manos.- Shizuru ya en pie se le quedó viendo detenidamente.-Una vez afuera ya no te molesto más.- Dijo Natsuki a quien se le cruzó la idea de que en verdad la joven necesitaba tiempo a solas, pero que definitivamente un agujero no era el lugar. Entonces así hizo la muchacha de cabellos castaños y labios rosa, pisó sobre las manos de Natsuki y luego no sabía bien cómo pisar los hombros de Natsuki y dar el salto sobre la tierra, no encontraba mucha estabilidad en ella.

-Puedo ver bajo tus faldas, así que date prisa- a Shizuru se le subieron los colores al rostro y luego de unos segundos pegó un brinco con el que salió del agujero.

-Eso no fue gracioso…

-Eso fue raro… además de cierto- Después de decir eso, Natsuki empezó a trepar por el hoyo, como si fuera un gato, dio un salto y se apoyó con los brazos en la tierra lateralmente y cuando subió un poco, Shizuru la ayudó hasta que por fin estaban las dos fuera.

-Ufff, no puedo creer que una niña tan pequeña pudiera cavar tremendo agujero.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De éste agujero, lo hizo una niña, ¿puedes creerlo?

-No lo creo, porque ahora que recuerdo están tomando muestras de suelo los de último año, quizá para algún proyecto. Sin embargo no pusieron señales ni nada, eso es una falta grave…

-Pero Mikoto me apuntó hacia aquí y… el nido canal…

-¿Mikoto? ¿Nido canal?-Shizuru sacudía sus faldas de la suciedad de la tierra.

-Pero… ella dijo que… -En eso Natsuki vio a un par de metros un agujero de no más de treinta centímetros de profundidad y circunferencia. -Olvídalo- dijo con desgano y luego ambas se vieron un momento, sus caras todas sucias y llenas de tierra, entonces se echaron a reír, y luego Natsuki se dejó caer contra la tierra y haló a Shizuru de un tirón.- Anda échate, está cómodo y fresco.- Shizuru se dejó caer y se recostó a su lado, observando las verdes hojas del árbol que las cobijaba, luego cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras oía la voz de Natsuki hablándole acerca de Mikoto y sus ideas, hasta que cayó en sopor durante lo que creyó varios minutos, por alguna razón se sentía sosegada y en calma junto a Natsuki, y aunque no le interesara cual fuera la razón, le agradaba. Pero luego una voz la arrancó de los brazos de Morfeo.

-¡Shizuru! ¡Despierta!-Shizuru abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro airado de Anh, trató de orientarse un poco y recordar, luego vio a su costado y Natsuki seguía ahí aunque dormida.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí y así de sucia, y durmiendo junto a Kuga en un morro de tierra? ¿Qué te pasa, desde cuando juegas en la tierra como una chiquilla? Por favor levántate y ve a lavarte el rostro cuando menos. Y en cuanto a Kuga despiértala y envíala a su casa, que ya va a ser hora de la salida. Te estaré esperando en la sala de juntas.- Dicho esto Anh se fue, y Shizuru no lograba reaccionar de tal llamada de atención, pero luego al voltear y ver a Natsuki tan tranquila, algo en su interior le devolvió la calma, así que con suaves toques y caricias en su mejilla la despertó, mientras pensaba nuevamente en cómo es que nunca la había visto, después de todo era una joven muy bella; con ese rostro de alabastro color y los labios rosa; luego de un momento ella abrió los ojos y se incorporó, claro que a ella la voz de Anh también la había despertado, pero prefirió fingir y prestar un poco de atención al mundo de Shizuru, el cual comenzaba a inquietarla.

- Wow… ¿Qué hora es? Dime que no es mañana.

-Ja, ja; no, aún es hoy, pero ya casi va a dar la salida, sacúdete un poco, ven- le extendió la mano y ella la tomó para poder ponerse en pie- Vámonos.

-Mi maestra me va a regañar, en serio, tenía que entregar un trabajo hoy…

-Oh, lo siento mucho, te has distraído por mi culpa, trataré de ayudarte con ella en compensación.

-¿Será que puedas?- preguntaba con incredulidad Natsuki al sacudirse las faldas.

-Lo haré, eso déjamelo a mí.-Al poco sonó la campana de salida y el teléfono de Natsuki comenzó a sonar también, era Mai.

-Sí, sí, no me pasó nada, es sólo que me dormí en el jardín de atrás… verás me sentía muy cansada… ok, voy para allá.

-Debo irme Shizuru, Mai me espera a la salida junto con mis cosas, nos vemos.-pero cuando ella iba a irse esta vez Shizuru la detuvo.

-Gracias por tu tiempo Natsuki-chan.- ella tan sólo le respondió con una sonrisa y las mejillas rosa.

-De, de nada... Pero creo que a ti también te están esperando.- y cuando Shizuru volteó divisó a Anh a lo lejos y en el instante que tardó en observarla, Natsuki se fue corriendo.

Pero ya a lo lejos una extraña sensación invadió el pecho de Natsuki y por eso volteó a ver a Shizuru una vez más, para luego encontrarse con Mai e irse con ella.

-¡Bubuzuke! Te estábamos buscando. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué estás tan sucia? ¿No tienes agua para lavar tu ropa, o tu cara?

-Vaya creí que no podrías gritar, pero lo haces hasta cuando escribes.- Shizuru se refería al pequeño pizarrín que Yukino sostenía y en el cual Haruka escribía para comunicarse, hasta que se cumpliera la semana que le recomendó el médico mantuviera silencio, tampoco es que pudiera hablar realmente porque ella estaba afónica.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Haruka-san, ¿pero no volvías sino hasta mañana?

-Quedé en verme con las chicas de faloncesto hoy.

-Es baloncesto Haruka-chan.

-Y Natsuki que se acaba de ir…-Susurró Shizuru volviendo la mirada hacia donde la perdió de vista.

-¿Kuga? Esa pequeña es muy ágil, la he visto jugar.- dijo Anh, saludando muy contenta a Haruka.

-¿Me buscabas Anh?

-Sí claro Shizuru-chan, pero ven vamos a lavarte la cara, estás toda sucia. Aunque te ves muy tierna así.-Dijo tomando a Shizuru de la mano.-Haruka-chan, Yukino-chan, las dejo, las veo mañana.-Y finalizó con una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa, cautivando como siempre a Suzushiro, quien veía en ella un modelo a seguir. Anh le entregó su maletín a Shizuru y la empezó a llevar hasta la salida.

-Anh, yo… debo irme, lo siento, no te puedo acompañar… los dormitorios están para allá-le apuntó en línea perpendicular- Y yo de verdad debo darme un baño.

-Entonces te acompaño, no tengo prisa hoy.- Antes de que Shizuru pudiera objetar, ya estaban de camino hacia los dormitorios, donde llegaron en absurdo silencio, pero con una especie de complicidad en él, era como si las dos supieran que no era conveniente hablar sobre nada. Ya una vez dentro, Shizuru se dispuso a tomar sus cosas, pero Anh la detuvo frente a ella y rompiendo el silencio le dijo:-He estado un poco alejada de ti, lo reconozco, pero no pienses lo que no debes, eres mi pequeña. –Luego le dio un beso en la frente antes de continuar.- Yo siempre me preocupo por ti y estoy al pendiente, supe que hoy no asististe a clases y me preocupé, tú eres la mejor en todo, siempre lo has sido…

-Anh yo…

-Shhh-le dijo colocándole el dedo índice en los labios.

-Gracias por todo Shizuru-chan; te he notado algo afligida últimamente y he esperado a que me lo contaras pero nada. Me he visto obligada a dejarte sin salida, así que ahora aquí a solas dime. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-No, no… no tengo nada en verdad, quizá es cansancio…-Anh le tomó las manos y el cuerpo de Shizuru se puso rígido, para Anh no habían secretos y ella conocía muy bien los sentimientos de su amiga, tan así que lo ha comprobado a su manera las veces que le fueron necesarias, pero su vanidad pudo más y persuadió a Shizuru a confesar sus sentimientos, y ella le dio rienda suelta a sus emociones.

-Anh, sí hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho… Anh ¡yo te amo! Estoy enamorada de ti, de eso estoy segura.- y entonces sucedió, la joven Fujino lo dijo, dijo al fin aquello que había traído en la garganta como una daga atravesada durante los últimos meses.

-Oh… Shizuru yo… yo no tenía idea, en verdad…

-¡Claro que lo sabías! Es decir, todos lo saben… o eso creo…-Shizuru se apoyó contra la pared de su habitación, quedando frente a la otra joven.

-No sé qué decirte…

-Siempre soñé con que me dijeras yo también, es utópico ya lo sé…

-Shizuru tú eres una buena chica; tan bella e inteligente… pero yo… te quiero, pero como amiga…-Las palabras de Anh fueron muy claras y sinceras, sus ojos no mentían, no había amor en ellos.

-Yo lo entiendo pero… bueno… ya no sé. Sólo vete Anh, en verdad déjame sola…- Shizuru le abrió la puerta a Anh y ella se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella pero no salió, ella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella unos segundos ante una confundida Shizuru. Antes de que la más joven pudiera decir algo, Anh ya estaba frente a ella observándola, parecía leer sus emociones en sus ojos, como si fuera un libro abierto. Acto seguido la abrazó con ternura y Shizuru se aferró a ella, quizá en los ojos de Anh no había amor, pero sí mucho cariño; y también, también mucho deseo, fue por eso que en silencio las caricias que nacieron dijeron mucho acerca de cada una: sobre el deseo, la ilusión y otras pasiones, algunas muy bajas. Sin embargo sobre todas las cosas que sucedieron después de aquella noche, ninguna dijo nada.

**Ooo**

-¡Natsuki ven a cenar!-Natsuki yacía recostada en la cama de su habitación pensando en las palabras de Shizuru, acerca del amor real y el de los cuentos, aquello fue una saeta que quedó incrustada en su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que sea puro cuento que el amor es bello… ¿Pero cómo saberlo?- Se preguntaba, después de todo ella siempre pensó en que un sentimiento tan importante debía ser para una persona muy especial, alguien que pudiera ser elegido con sumo cuidado. –Entonces el amor es más utópico que la paz… no puede ser verdad, debe ser posible elegir de quien nos enamoramos… y no tener que sufrir así…- Su concepto del amor con relación a la felicidad era simple: una buena elección. Eso era algo que tenía muy en claro desde pequeña, y más que un ideal pensaba en un modelo correcto y concreto, algo como en un buen hombre con quien formar una familia y ser feliz. Cerró los ojos un momento y cesaron sus cavilaciones, se puso en pie y fue a la mesa junto a su madre.

La vida puede ser tan extraña como las decisiones de una persona, aquellos actos que nacen con una simple idea, como una simple pregunta que ronda en la cabeza junto con una respuesta casi tan descabellada. Shizuru no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, ella sólo se dejaba llevar por sus anhelos, por la profunda adoración hacia una persona casi tan extraviada como ella en el amplio universo de las sensaciones; porque no todo lo que brilla es oro y no toda dicha en clímax es amor. Y en cuanto a Natsuki, la tarea de empezar a conocerse y conocer el mundo acababa de empezar y sucedía justo como ella no se lo esperaba, sin elegir o al menos sin saberlo. Una cosa si era cierta, la vida apenas y comenzaba para las tres.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(Evanescente felicidad)**_

_-"Querida me temo que enfrentamos un problema, tú no me amas más, lo sé y quizá no hay nada que yo pueda hacer…"_

-¿Perdón?- dijo la muchacha sentada en su escritorio, revisando una montaña de papeles de manera muy serena, Anh era figuradamente fría de nervios y su tranquilidad podía ser hasta envidiable, tanto como su amabilidad. Era por eso que podía continuar con sus deberes aún con Shizuru enfrente apoyada en el alféizar de la ventana. Casi nadie lograba ver la niebla que en segundos disipaba de sus ojos, ella no era de piedra.

-No, no es nada… es sólo la letra de una canción… Por cierto, no olvides que hoy hay junta con los presidentes de cada club; acuérdate también que el club de ufología peligra un poco...- Pero era justamente ella quien no podía fingir, disimular sus deseos y despojar los recuerdos de su memoria, así que Shizuru se le acercó y dándole un beso en la mejilla y un tierno abrazo en el cual parecía desprender su alma en un arrebato, salió del salón de juntas para ir a despejar su mente y degustar de su delicioso almuerzo porque dramática era sólo cuando estaba a solas, así que se fue dejando a Anh con algún pensamiento flotando en la mirada.

La escuela es así, con todos esos jóvenes con las sensaciones a flor de piel, por las cosas que sienten, que ven o que pueden oír… todos siempre en busca de algo nuevo por vivir, algo nuevo que sentir, algo bello que conservar.

-¡Shizuru–san! ¡Espera!- Reito alzaba las manos a unos metros en señal de saludo y alto, luego le dio alcance a la joven compañera de clases. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír irónicamente al verlo, oh cómo olvidar sus retorcidas quejas de dolor.

-Shizuru-san la feria está próxima, me preguntaba si este año también iremos juntos…

-Es verdad… -_a menos que no consigamos pareja seguiremos siendo nuestros propios suplentes_- era la oración en su cabeza.

La respuesta estaba clara, después de todo Anh iría con su novio, el hombre del que hablaba con sus amigas cada vez que podía y que con tanto esmero la esperaba a la salida.-el muchacho sonrió para sí, porque a pesar de su popularidad el problema era simple para ambos: estar rodeados de tantos jóvenes dispuestos a hacerles compañía pero sin serlo en verdad.

-¿Entonces sí?- inquirió.

-Como cada año entonces… con una muy grata compañía.

-¿Sabes? Si vas a tomar tu almuerzo, te recomiendo el jardín posterior, es el más tranquilo hoy, acabo de pasar por ahí.

-Ookini Reito-san.- Dicho esto, la muchacha sin entender bien por qué se dirigió al jardín posterior como le recomendara su amigo Reito, donde a lo lejos divisó a Natsuki quien como invocada volteó a verla directamente y luego de reconocerla se acercó hacia ella.

-Hola Shizuru, te andaba buscando… hoy mi madre hizo galletas y me pidió que las compartiera contigo, no te molesta si…- Y con esa excusa, Natsuki abordó a una solitaria Shizuru para que almorzaran juntas.

-Oh no, para nada, a veces es aburrido estar sola; pero no me has presentado a tus amigas…-Dijo Shizuru viendo a espaldas de Natsuki.

-Ah es verdad… no sabía que estaban ahí… Pues bien, Shizuru a ella ya la conoces, es Mai Tokiha; la pequeña es Mikoto Minagi, y ella es… ella es Nao Yuuki.- Las tres jóvenes saludaron a Fujino y se sentaron junto a ella en el jardín.

-Eh… Natsuki, ¿no se supone deberían haber galletas aquí?- Dijo Shizuru luego de ver la caja de galletas que le había dado Natsuki, pero ésta estaba vacía.

-¿Qué? Pero si estaban ahí, ¡en la mañana estaban ahí! ¡Lo juro!

- Déjame ver- le dijo quitándole la caja de la manos- no puede ser a menos que… ¡NAOOO!-Pero Nao ya estaba escapando de la escena sin saber que la furia de Natsuki la alcanzaría.

-Yo le dije que era una mala idea pero ella no quiso oír…

-Te creo Mikoto- contestó una preocupada Mai.

-¡Las dejo! Acabo de recordar algo…- gritó mientras iba corriendo a toda prisa, pero Natsuki le aventó la caja y muy a lo lejos le dio alcance haciendo que la muchacha cayera.

-¡Kuga psicópata!-gritó Nao recuperándose y echándose a correr de nuevo.

-Ara… eso debió doler…

-Se lo merecía… - dijo Natsuki cruzándose de brazos, mientras que todas las ahí presentes guardaron silencio durante algunos segundos, para luego pasarlo a segundo plano.

-Te dejará de hablar de nuevo Natsuki- dijo Mai.

-Pero igual volverá, el problema es que no aprende a no tocar mis cosas, esto le enseñará.

-Qué buen brazo… pierdes tu tiempo con el baloncesto…-añadió Shizuru absorta en algún espejismo sobre Natsuki en el equipo de beisbol.

Ninguna hubiera imaginado que Shizuru estuviera al tanto sobre los deportes en la escuela, es decir, de cuál era el mejor equipo, quien era su líder, cuantos trofeos tenían etc.; tampoco que supiera al detalle acerca de las cosas del festival. Todas sabían que era amiga de la presidenta, su mano derecha en realidad, pero ninguna sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles eran sus funciones, y que estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en la escuela era precisamente una de ellas, es por eso que se sorprendieron.

-¿Podemos acompañarlas?-interrumpió una voz su pequeña tertulia.

-¡Kaichou-san! ¡Midori-sensei!- Dijo Mai al ver a las muchachas.

-Entonces tomaré eso como un sí. –Dijo Midori la maestra de historia, junto a un muchacho rubio y una joven de cabellos chocolates. Todos ellos se acercaron a Shizuru un momento.-Shizuru-san, te estábamos buscando- dijo Midori.- Ella es Akane Higurashi y él Tate Yuichi, ambos están encargados del Club de ufología, el cual debo admitir me parece interesantísimo y me encantaría que asistieras a unas charlas que daremos este fin de semana, estamos preparando un pequeño corto teatral para exponerlo en la batalla de los clubes. Anh, amablemente me ha informado acerca de tus conocimientos en el tema y es por ello que vinimos.

-Verás Shizuru-san el año pasado yo oí una exposición tuya acerca del tema en tu clase, y sé que no estamos equivocados; en realidad necesitamos tu ayuda, nuestro club pende de un hilo y sólo tú puedes impedirlo, por favor…-Dijo Akane con una muy suplicante voz.

-Pues yo…

-¡Por favor Shizuru-san ven a las charlas!- Insistió Tate muy suplicante.

-No sé qué cosa les habrá dicho ella sobre mí pero con gusto les ayudaré en lo que pueda.-Dijo ella lanzándole una mirada a la presidenta quien no paraba de sonreír como si hubiera cometido una travesura.

-Se los dije, ella es la mejor. Muchas gracias-Shizuru-chan.

-No es para tanto en verdad…-Las mejillas de Shizuru se pintaban de un ligero rosa ante los ojos de una muy curiosa Natsuki, quien sin notarlo analizaba el lazo entre ambas, entre la presidenta y su gran amiga.

-Listo, entonces te esperamos éste sábado- luego volteó hacia las otras muchachas y les dijo.- Las esperamos a las tres de la tarde. Ya verán esos del club de baile que tanto se burlaron de éste club… en poco tiempo habrán muchos miembros más.-Midori era enérgica y con frecuencia elocuente, pero esta vez tenía muchos planes en la cabeza así que sin perder el tiempo se despidió de todas las ahí presentes y luego se fue con sus adeptos a excepción de Anh, quien se quedó un momento más.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- le dijo Anh a Shizuru.

-Claro, ven… - ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice, casi imperceptible a los ojos de cualquiera; pero Natsuki no era cualquiera y algo había oído sobre el asunto, y lo había oído del mismo Reito Kanzaki junto a la muchacha cuatro ojos como ella la llamaba, Yukino Kikukawa. Pero antes de que la joven realmente pudiera ponerse cómoda, Suzushiro entró en acción, cumpliendo con su labor de buena alumna y ayudando en lo que pudiera a la presidenta.

- Kaichou-san, encontramos a los muchachos que cavaron los hoyos en los jardines de la escuela. ¿Los castigamos?- Yukino sostenía el pizarrín mientras que su rubia amiga escribía a toda prisa

-Ma- Mai yo tengo que irme- dijo Mikoto para luego echarse a correr.

-No será necesario Haruka-chan, yo me encargaré.-Anh era muy calmada y amable, siempre con la voz suave y el semblante fresco.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-se ofreció Shizuru.

-No te preocupes, continúa con tu almuerzo.- dicho esto Anh se fue junto con Yukino y Haruka mientras Natsuki terminaba de explicarle a Mai sobre los agujeros en los jardines que aparecieron misteriosamente y provocaron incidentes en varios alumnos.

-Pobre Mikoto, ella cree que es una delincuente… iré a buscarla para decirle que no es a ella a quien buscan y que mucho menos la van a castigar, te veo luego Natsuki.

-Está bien, yo ahora voy- dijo Natsuki para luego se percatarse de que algo había cambiado en el semblante de Shizuru y sacando sus cuentas eso ha venido sucediendo con un factor común, Anh Lu.

-¿Estás bien?

-Natsuki se preocupa mucho por mí, ¿será que le gusto?

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Oh es verdad, tus mejillas se tiñen de rosa con mucha facilidad. Sólo quería comprobarlo.

-¡Tonta! Eso me pasa por preguntar, bien, yo sólo quería disculparme por lo de las galletas…

-Descuida Natsuki-chan, todo lo que prepara tu madre es delicioso, así que aunque no las haya probado sé que debieron haber estado deliciosas, de seguro Yuuki-san lo habrá pensado luego de que le aventaras la caja.

-Quizá…oye…no me llames Natsuki-chan, sólo dime Natsuki…

-¿No te gusta Natsuki-chan?

-¡Claro que no! Suena muy vergonzoso...

-Para mí suena lindo…

-Oiii…

-Debo irme Nat-su-ki…

-¡Shizuru espera!

-¿Que sucede Natsuki? Todavía no me voy, ni siquiera me he puesto en pie, pero veo que tú sí.

La sonrisa de Shizuru, Natsuki alguna vez oyó hablar de ella y nunca creyó que fuera para tanto, nunca hasta ahora…- yo… me preguntaba si tienes con quien ir al festival. No es que me gusten mucho esas cosas, pero quizá sea tiempo de salir un poco más, nunca he ido y hasta ahora no le había tomado importancia yo…

-Oh, pero claro. Normalmente voy por la ceremonia de té y los arreglos florales, es algo que se me encomienda, pero luego de ello sería bueno dar una vuelta con tan grata compañía.

-¡Genial! Es decir, que bueno, así no me veré obligada a ir con mamá a sus charlas ambientalistas de fin de semana.

-Yo pasaré por ti Natsuki. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos… No olvides tu kimono. De seguro te vas a ver muy linda usando uno.

-Tonta… te veo entonces.

Natsuki tenía un nudo en la garganta de algo para ella indescriptible, recientemente sus prioridades habían virado hacía un norte incierto, como una brújula rota. Sus acciones diferían mucho de sus preceptos, aunque cualquiera pudiera afirmar que ella simplemente estaba más interesada en una nueva amiga y su lado sobre protector salía a relucir cada vez que la veía en problemas y esto la obligara a ayudarla, ni siquiera ella podía comprender el por qué ello la dejaba en tensión, expectante de la vida de Shizuru sin razón aparente. Shizuru ocultaba algo muy importante, su mundo era muy complejo porque pesar de que ella la tratara de forma muy amable, le fastidiaba el hecho de que no la considerase parte de él (de su mundo), es más, que realmente nadie del entorno en sí lo fuera, excepto Anh Lu, de eso acababa de darse cuenta. Es por eso que Natsuki esperó con impaciencia el fin de semana para celebrar el Matsuri con su nueva amiga, porque a pesar de que ella en realidad no formara parte de 'su mundo', cuando menos irían juntas al festival, después de todo Mai iría con un muchacho misterioso que conoció en el club de ufología en las charlas a las que asistió junto con Shizuru y ella se negó a ir.

Aquella tarde del Matsuri, Natsuki se alisó el cabello el cual sujetó con un discreto lazo; usó brillo labial y una suave fragancia de gardenias que le obsequió su madre por su cumpleaños.

-¡Oh! ¿Y puedo saber con quién vas que te has puesto tan bella?-Preguntó Saeko emocionada al ver a su pequeña como toda una mujer.

-No es para tanto, sólo voy al festival…

-¿Entonces no vas a contarme quien es el apuesto muchacho?-continuaba Saeko con sus preguntas mientras le acomodaba el kimono a su hija, el cual era de color azul con bellos estampados de flor de cerezo, uno que Saeko había elegido para que su única hija usara en ocasiones especiales.

-No hay ningún muchacho mamá, la verdad yo…- en eso el timbre de la puerta se oyó y Saeko muy contenta fue a abrirle la puerta a la supuesta cita de su hija.

-¡Ya está aquí! Veremos de quien se trata tu cita…- pero la sonrisa de Saeko se convirtió en una expresión de incertidumbre- ¿Shizuru-chan?

-¡Buenas tardes Saeko-san!- saludó con cortesía la muchacha que tenía enfrente, ataviada con un kimono, pero el suyo era púrpura, a diferencia del de Natsuki que era azul marino. Shizuru llevaba un traje todavía más fino que el de Natsuki, pues su kimono era de seda. La castaña se había recogido el cabello y apenas notabas que usaba maquillaje, era tan sutil su arreglo que aunado a su elegante y practicado caminar, le hacían ver de una belleza incomparable. La misma Saeko no podía salir de su asombro al mirarle, pues lucía muy diferente a la muchacha que había cenado con ellas la ocasión anterior.

-Oh… Buenas tardes Shizuru-chan. ¡Natsuki te buscan!-Dijo Saeko con aturdida expresión.

-Intenté decírtelo, invité a Shizuru al festival…

-Así es, vine por ella y prometo no regresarla muy tarde.

-Ya veo… ¿Necesitan que las lleve?

-¿Puedes mamá?

-Claro, no es molestia, yo las llevo.- y así lo hizo la mujer, quien ahora más que nunca analizaba la conducta de las jóvenes sin ser descubierta, se la pasó todo el trayecto en silencio, buscando algo en Shizuru que le diera una señal, pero no encontró nada y eso lejos de tranquilizarla le turbó más. Pero Natsuki parecía muy feliz, y eso la despejó un poco cuando las dejó en el festival. –Por lo menos mi hija está feliz…- pensó la madre.

-Tu madre es muy amable Natsuki…

-No sé por qué ella creyó que eras un muchacho- cuando Natsuki dijo esto, Shizuru hizo un gesto de sorpresa que ninguna supo bien cómo interpretar y por eso no le dieron mayor importancia. Ambas chicas acudieron a la ceremonia del té donde Shizuru tenía participación y Natsuki la esperó pacientemente, mientras observaba con deleite las cualidades de su amiga- tan delicada y femenina…- pensaba al verla, estaba tan absorta en la otra que si se cruzó con alguno de sus amigos o conocidos ni se percató, su mirada estaba fija en la persona de enfrente, en sus movimientos y gestos, en su tranquilidad.

-Estuviste genial…

-Muchas gracias Natsuki-chan.- Dijo Shizuru buscando algo entre la gente, y no era a Reito porque a él ya le había hablado por la tarde para cancelar sus planes, no hizo falta, después de todo, él asistió con la chica del pizarrín y su inseparable compañera.

-¿Buscas a la presidenta verdad?

-¿Ah?

-No soy muy observadora pero te he pillado… yo no la he visto aún, no tengo idea de dónde pueda estar, pero ánimos, relájate un poco. ¿Quieres mazorcas de maíz tostado?

-Está bien…- Shizuru estaba fría por las palabras de Natsuki, no tenía idea de lo tan acertada que estaba Natsuki acerca de sus secretos.- ¿Puedo saber en qué me has pillado?

-Así que sí me lo vas a preguntar. Te diré, he visto cómo la miras y aunque no lo creas no estoy en contra en lo absoluto en ese tipo de situaciones, pero… en fin. ¿Estás enamorada de la presidenta?-Los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron enormemente, pero luego le volvió la calma que la caracterizaba.

-Amor es una palabra tan profunda y aguda; afilada como que debiera ser utilizada con sumo cuidado, pero tú no tienes idea de para dónde queda el filo de esa arma.

-Eso pensé… entonces sí,- Shizuru sólo viró el rostro hacia un costado y Natsuki continuó-Es tan extraño, realmente no lo puedo ni entender…-Ambas caminaban por los diferentes puestos observando muchas cosas alrededor como si hablaran de algo muy trivial, después de todo así era Shizuru, el drama se lo dejaba a sus sábanas.

-¿Pero ella tiene novio no es verdad?

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Ya veo… dentro de poco habrán flores de fuego, ven, vamos hacia allá- Natsuki le tomó la mano y la llevo hacia un costado elevado como una pequeña colina.-Desde aquí podremos verlas mejor. -Hanabi- Susurró Fujino al contemplar el cielo.

-Es hermoso… ¿Verdad Shizuru?

-Lo es.- Sus ojos se centraron en los destellos de multitudinarios colores deshaciéndose en el firmamento oscuro, iluminando por segundos con la luz de su belleza el rostro de las jóvenes. Mientras que los ojos de Natsuki se perdían en algo para ella todavía más bello. Shizuru.

_¿Qué pasará por su mente?_

Se preguntaba la joven de cabellos azulados mientras que en silencio observaba sus facciones, todo aquello a lo que en verdad no le había prestado atención.

S_u mirada siempre es serena, y siempre hay en ella una sonrisa con la cual enfrenta al mundo; su mundo, ese lugar incierto, pareciera librar una batalla a diario, pero estoy convencida de que siempre consigue la victoria. Realmente puede ser fascinante cuando así lo quiere, porta cualidades únicas que no logran pasar desapercibidas, ni siquiera para un ser tan despistado como yo…_

-Eres realmente hermosa…- dijo con voz muy suave tanto que no creyó que Shizuru podía haberle oído.

-Ookini Natsuki-chan, tú también lo eres.- Dijo Shizuru volteando de repente, sorprendiendo a Natsuki, quien ocultaba el rostro de su vista.-Gracias por invitarme, en verdad muchas gracias, últimamente pocas cosas me han dado calma, no habría sido posible para mí tal sosiego sin tu ayuda; aún las tristezas del corazón las has podido percibir... Muchas gracias.

_Gracias por dejarme entrar a tu mundo Shizuru…_

Ambas se quedaron durante mucho más tiempo en ese festival, participando de sus juegos, la comida y los rostros conocidos que aumentaban con el paso de las horas; horas que les parecieron minutos mientras estaban juntas, a veces Shizuru tomando a Natsuki por el brazo otras simplemente frente a frente discutiendo algún tema con fervor, intentando cada una tener la razón; otras simplemente entre cómplices sonrisas hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, se toparon con Anh.

-Shizuru-chan. Creí que no estarías aquí… me alegra verte- Saludó Anh, quien desde luego no estaba sola, pero Sergey tan sólo la saludó y luego se mantuvo al margen.-Vi a Reito junto con Suzushiro y Kikukawa… ¿Qué…?

-Esta vez no vine con él.

-Yo la invité- Intervino Natsuki.

-Ya veo… pues bien, me alegró mucho verte, pero me temo que no puedo acompañarlas por más tiempo, como puedes ver…-se acercó un poco hacia ella- Me están esperando.-para luego de decirle eso volver a la inicial distancia entre ambas. Natsuki no pudo evitar notar la tensión en el rostro de su amiga, el cómo sus músculos parecían rigidizarse y peor aún, su semblante tornarse algo oscuro.

-Descuida después de todo Natsuki y yo ya nos íbamos… ¿Verdad Natsuki?

-¿Eh?

-Que tengas una bella noche Anh.-dijo Shizuru acomodándole el kimono a su amiga- Eres muy buena en eso, en hacer bellas las noches…

-Tú también Shizuru-chan-añadió Anh acomodándole el cabello a la joven que la contemplaba con brillo en la mirada.-Te dejo, mi apuesto caballero me espera.- le dijo lanzándole un guiño con la mirada.

-Shizuru y yo veremos luego un par de películas- Escupió de la nada la de los ojos esmeralda.

-¿Eh?- Exclamó una sorprendida Shizuru.

- Y por eso se quedará a dormir en mi casa… conmigo, digo a mi lado… lo que quise decir es que…

-Que por eso ya nos íbamos, porque no queremos que nos gane el sueño antes de ver las películas.- Y tomándola de la mano, Natsuki la alejó de aquellas dos personas que parecían acongojar a su amiga, simplemente no le dejó tiempo para más, lo último que pudo ver Natsuki y lo hizo adrede, fue mirar directamente hacia los ojos de Anh, los cuales ardían en celos.

Ya estando a solas Natsuki intentó decir algo pero Shizuru no la dejó, sino que soltándose de su mano se fue corriendo.

-¡Espera!

-Lo siento Natsuki de verdad debo irme.- pero Natsuki no la dejó.

-Dime la verdad. ¿Ha pasado algo entre ustedes?-sin embargo Shizuru no respondió y su mirada se perdió en las luces lejanas que delineaban la ciudad, ya era algo tarde.-No tienes que decirme nada, pero ven, vamos a mi casa para que descanses.-Shizuru asintió levemente.- Mientras yo esté aquí no permitiré que nadie te lastime, te protegeré de todo.

-Natsuki…

-¿Tú harías lo mismo por mí verdad?

-Sí… sí lo haría… Natsuki, pero yo duermo desnuda…

-¡Qué!

-Sólo bromeaba… tendrías que ver tu cara…

-¡Tonta!

Y así se fueron, juntas hasta su casa, la de Natsuki, donde luego de que ésta le prestara algo de ropa para dormir y charlaran un poco sobre muchas cosas entre ellas sobre libros y películas favoritas, se durmieron una al lado de la otra formando un cuadro verdaderamente tierno, uno que sólo la bella corta edad puede ofrecer; claro que no todas pudieron dormir tan tranquilamente esa noche, pues la madre de Natsuki no pudo pegar un ojo durante toda la noche.

Algo crecía en el corazón de Natsuki, algo que eligió sin saber pero ya no podía evitar porque estaba ahí, creciendo a pasos agigantados, un sentimiento único que en algunos casos nunca tiene fin.

**Ooo**

**Una semana antes…**

Uno a uno Anh abrochó los botones de su camisa, luego alisó los pliegues de su falda; acomodó su vincha y cabellos frente al espejo donde al doblar el cuello de su camisa se percató de una ligera marca en su garganta, la cual se quedó observando durante algunos segundos para después cubrirla y darse los últimos retoques; tomó sus cosas y volteando una vez más a ver a Shizuru quien en secreto fingía estar dormida, se fue turbada y confundida, por la tanta mezcla de emociones que le dejaron una bizarra sensación de culpa.

Al oír el sonido de la puerta Shizuru abrió los ojos, su corazón entró en pánico y desespero: la invadió el horror de súbito. Sentía como si afilados gritos atravesados en su pecho asfixiaran su garganta provocándole un desgarro en su asolado ánimo. Era como si su cama fuera un desierto y la enterraran viva en sus arenas, sus áureas sábanas, las cuales empuñaba con angustia. La vida y sus antojos; el amor y sus despojos; la vanidad del alma; todo ello consumió su tierno corazón, sumergiéndola en un agujero tan profundo como el vacío mismo. Se sentía miserable. Unas pesadas gotas saladas bañaron su rostro en largos surcos desde sus ojos hasta la tela bajo su piel.

- Es tu turno soledad, mi tenaz compañera, persistente tú, ven y forma parte de esta treta antes de que el telón se cierre… y las luces por fin se apaguen- Sus desquiciados pensamientos le servían de pañuelo y la cobijaron hasta que el sueño la venció de a pocos y con ligeros tumbos.-Evanescente felicidad, vas por ahí con tu mortecina luz, agitando tus finas alas que pronto se convertirán en polvo.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Saludos! Antes que nada quiero decir que si la parte final suena algo dramática, se debe a alguien que me estuvo chingando para que lo hiciera, a quien espero haber complacido (para que no esté chingando). Espero les agrade.


	5. Chapter 5

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(Hay rumores de que el amor no es de dos)**_

-Hay un rumor que corre por toda la escuela, es sobre la presidenta y su adjunta…

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-Pues verás…

Si bien dicen por ahí que el ojo no se cansa de ver, entonces también es cierto que sobre muchas cosas, el oído tampoco se cansa de oír…

Para una relación tan cercana como la de Shizuru y Anh, muchas cosas estaban permitidas y libres de sospechas, como por ejemplo: que Anh pudiera entrar y salir de su habitación, que pasara mucho tiempo a solas con ella o que se tomaran de la mano el tiempo que quisieran… Pero todo tiene un límite. Todo empezó cuando Aoi Senoh entró a la sala de juntas para buscar a la presidenta por mandato de la doctora Sagisawa y en efecto la encontró, pero ella no estaba sola, estaba junto con su delegada, lo cual no habría tenido relevancia de no ser por cómo las encontró…

-¡Se estaban besando!- Aoi gritaba más con gestos que con el timbre de su voz, ella soltaba sus achocolatados cabellos con tendencia rojiza, de la coleta blanca que los había sostenido durante casi toda la mañana. Su sitio predilecto era como cada año en la última fila de la columna central en una carpeta doble junto con su inseparable amiga de la infancia, Chie Harada.

-Na, seguro viste mal…-le dijo su fiel amiga Chie fingiendo cero interés, sin embargo la curiosidad se asomaba a la ventana de sus ojos, pero estaban en clase y al parecer Midori, la maestra, tenía ojos en la nuca, o quizás oído de tísico, porque pareciera saber muy bien que se encontraban conversando en lugar de prestar atención. Con Midori uno podía quedarse viendo hacia la ventana como Natsuki o hasta dormir en clase tal como Kazuya, pero jamás hacer algún comentario ocioso.

-Sé lo que vi, y todo fue muy claro: La presidenta tenía a Fujino-san contra el escritorio, bueno Fujino-san estaba sentada en él. Se estaban besando y…

-¿Y?-El cerebro de Chie no tardó en procesar la información dada por Aoi y de inmediato pidió más ante el silencio de su amiga. –No te quedes callada ¿qué más viste?- Ninguna realmente se percató de una muy enfadada Midori hablándoles.

-¡Se puede saber qué es tan interesante!-La voz de Midori despertó a Kazuya y llamó hasta la atención de Natsuki.

-¡Midori Sensei! ¡Su clase!-Gritaron del susto las dos jóvenes.

-¡Lo sentimos no volverá a suceder! Continúe por favor… su clase es la mejor.- Buena táctica, todos sabían que elogiarla era lo mejor para calmar su furia, y en realidad sí, porque la maestra volvía a la pizarra como si le hubieran dedicado una canción. Sin embargo los ojos de Chie observaban como sediento al agua, el avanzar de las manecillas del reloj, hasta que el turno de 'revolcarse' con la historia y las teorías bizarras terminaron al sonar la campana.

-Ahora sí, continúa Aoi.-Le dijo su compañera de al lado, con un aspecto muy sombrío que esos lentes de montura delgada y cuadrada junto a esos ojos profundamente negros que a veces se encontraban cubiertos por los flequillos de sus cabellos, negro-cenizo y cortos, le ofrecían, el brillo del cristal tenía el efecto de empañarle la mirada por momentos.

-Está bien, lo que pasó fue que: Yo me encontraba ya saliendo del pabellón, era la hora de la salida del día de ayer, me disponía a recoger mis cosas e irme a darte alcance, pero en eso vino Yohko-sensei y me pidió que buscara a la presidenta porque otro hoyo apareció en el jardín del fondo y una alumna cayó en él; el caso es que cuando entré- tomó aire como quien anuncia el programa estelar de la noche- Cuando entré vi a Fujino-san sentada sobre el escritorio y de pie junto a ella Lu-sama y no estaban platicando, porque estaban muy acarameladas, estaban abrazadas y besándose…

-¿Y no se percataron de tu presencia? Digo, ¿qué hicieron en cuanto te vieron? ¿ Te dijeron algo?- Chie hablaba tan rápido como podía.

-Pues claro que me vieron, pero cuando eso pasó, Lu-sama se separó de Fujino-san y caminó de lo más tranquila hasta su asiento y Fujino-san de un ligero salto bajó del escritorio, y me pidieron que pasara. –Adelante- me dijo la presidenta y luego actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, como si yo estuviera loca… luego Fujino-san… ¡Me invitó té…! Ambas muchachas hablaban en el aula durante un cambio de horario y trataban de hacerlo con cautela por lo delicado del caso, claro si pudiera ser posible con tanto curioso rondando cerca.

-¿De qué tanto hablan?

-¡Ay Natsuki no asustes!-Aoi estaba de los nervios, después de todo no estaba hablando de cualquier persona, sino de alguien muy querido y estimado en la escuela, Anh-lu y si a eso le añades Fujino Shizuru, se convertiría en algo todavía más delicado.

-Ándale, cuéntame, debe ser un buen chisme eh, mira que cara traen Mai, ven, vamos a interrogarlas.-Añadió Natsuki con una sonrisa maliciosa, encantada de poder poner nerviosas a sus amigas un buen rato.

-Ajá, ¿de qué se trata?- se auto invitó Mai a la conversación.

-No, no es nada, Aoi y yo sólo debatíamos algo que le pareció ver.-Dijo Chie tendiéndole una pequeña trampa para que su amiga hable de una buena vez.

-¡Te digo que no! Yo sé lo que vi…-dicho esto se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-Entonces dínoslo y nosotras juzgaremos si no estás mal, porque la verdad tú eres media bizca, creo que necesitas anteojos como Chie, ¿verdad Mai?

-Ajá, ajá, es verdad ella no ve nada tampoco.- Mai apoyaba a Natsuki en todo porque la curiosidad se apoderaba de ella también pues era la hora del parloteo.

Entonces Aoi entró en detalle nuevamente sobre lo que vio una tarde antes en el salón de juntas, trató de ser concisa pero no pudo con su genio, le salieron a flote sus virtudes como narrativa. Natsuki se quedó oyendo todo en absoluto silencio, pasmada sobre lo que oía.-Las manos de Kaichou-sama estaban bajo las faldas de Shizuru-san… y luego…-hasta que no pudo más.

-¡Basta! ¡Claro que viste mal! Ya deja de estar inventando cosas-Dijo aporreando la carpeta en señal de protesta.

-¿Natsuki qué te pasa? Aoi sólo hizo lo que le pedimos, nos está contando lo que vio.- Le replicó Chie muy extrañada por tan explosiva reacción, las demás también se extrañaron ante la iracunda reacción de Natsuki, quien al ver que sus demás compañeros también prestaban atención a la conversación se volteó hacia ellos y les dijo:

-¿Qué? ¿No tienen nada que hacer? Por qué no repasan un libro o algo…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Mai tomándole del brazo, cuando ella terminó con sus regaños.

-Sí, pero no… digo, iré a dar una vuelta o algo, no quiero estar oyendo tonterías.-y se fue dejándolas a todas muy inquietas por su actitud.

-Ella es muy amiga de Fujino-san, ha de ser eso- explicó Mai intentando encontrarle ella misma una excusa al asunto.

Natsuki se encontraba con un nudo de sensaciones atorado en la garganta, algo muy nuevo para ella. Se sentía como ave en jaula y caminó por toda la escuela sin rumbo fijo, hasta que se quedó observando el espejo de agua de la piscina de natación en el área deportiva en ese instante vacía, la calma del agua con ese toque espectral, sin el ruido de los chicos o chicas jugueteando en ella le produjo sosiego, el suprimido eco de las voces de todos los alumnos, de tanta gente cuyos rostros no prestaba ni atención, una increíble calma que no duró más, porque un deseo le invadió el corazón removiendo sus entrañas retorcidas y angustiadas por esa incomodidad de la que no lograba zafarse. _-¿Qué estarás haciendo Shizuru?_-era el deseo de verla, aunque sólo fuera el instante que se toma para cruzar de un salón a otro, sí era eso. Así que se puso en pie y muy decidida marchó en una sola dirección sin entenderlo bien, como por inercia, algo en ella le decía que quizá ahí estaba la respuesta que por fin la calmaría y no le importaba realmente cual, tan sólo quería terminar con el escozor que le mordía desde el interior del pecho y la estrujaba hacia fuera en cualquiera de sus proyecciones; hasta el tuétano. El corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza al acercarse a su destino con cada paso, dejó de respirar por la nariz y exhalaba con los labios entre abiertos, con el aliento mezclado entre suspiros muy pesadamente.-Shizuru- susurró al ponerse en pie frente a la puerta del aula de los del penúltimo año, y al asomar la cabeza tras el cristal del salón que empañó con su presencia, le temblaron las piernas al tocar con el puño la madera y de súbito se le fue la voz cuando al abrirle la puerta el maestro le preguntó qué deseaba, pero ella sólo dijo. –Busco a Fujino Shizuru- quien se le quedó viendo fijamente desde la primera fila desde que asomó su rostro por el cristal, ella ya había hecho contacto visual con ella.

-Fujino-san, la están buscando.

-Sí, por favor discúlpeme sensei, solicito autorización para salir.

-Eh, sí desde luego, tómese su tiempo…-Entonces Shizuru salió al encuentro de Natsuki mientras que examinaba detenidamente sus facciones.-_¿habrá pasado algo?_

-Buenos días Natsuki, ¿ha pasado algo?- pero Natsuki no respondió y le tomó la mano, como indicándole que la siguiera y Shizuru así lo hizo, la acompañó hasta la piscina, lo que al parecer era el nuevo lugar favorito de Natsuki.

-Vaya, ya le cambiaron el agua… pero todavía sigue en mantenimiento. ¿Está muy tranquilo por aquí no crees?-El rostro de Natsuki lucía más afligido que al inicio.

-Me agrada así-dijo al fin Natsuki, quién parecía lidiar una batalla interna.-Quiero decirte algo.-La otra joven tan sólo asintió con calma, no sabiendo bien cómo reaccionar.

-Shizuru yo no entiendo muy bien algunas cosas, incluso si son mías, pero alguien te lo tiene que decir… Anh tiene novio y sólo juega contigo… realmente pienso que…

-Te agradezco la preocupación pero estoy muy bien.- Ambas estaban de pie, una frente a la otra.-Yo sé muy bien quién es ella, qué tiene y que no, y estoy conforme con todo en absoluto.

-Eso ni tú te lo crees…

-¿Y si así fuera qué? Por lo menos soy feliz de cierto modo, estoy con la persona que quiero, ¿te cuesta tanto comprenderlo?-Natsuki casi no podía hablar, se le habían aglomerado muchas palabras juntas al filo de la lengua y trataba de ser cuidadosa.

-Dudo mucho que seas feliz y lamentablemente no, no me cuesta nada comprenderte, justo ahora-Natsuki clavó sus ojos verdes en esas gemas escarlatas, los ojos de Shizuru y avanzó un paso más cerca de ella.-No tengo idea de lo que pasa conmigo, pero todo lo que dices lo comprendo, a un nivel imposible de explicar, sólo lo sé, eso es todo.

-Natsuki…-Por primera vez se sintió intimidada y Shizuru retrocedió un paso al filo de la piscina, casi a punto de caer porque le parpadeó el equilibrio, pero la mano de Natsuki la sostuvo por la cintura y la haló contra sí, donde ya más cerca el rostro de Shizuru del rostro de Natsuki se quedaron viéndose unos momentos. –No quiero ni aceptar lo que estoy pensando ahora Shizuru, es algo asfixiante y oprimente que por alguna razón resulta agradablemente desesperante…-Entonces Natsuki la besó, y Shizuru se dejó, ella tampoco podía negar que ese dulce rostro ahí todo afligido diciendo lo primero que le salía del alma la había cautivado tan así que le correspondió con intensa suavidad, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, confundida por sentirse extrañamente satisfecha y complacida con los labios de Natsuki, hasta que ella lentamente se separó.- ¿Esto te ha ayudado a entender un poco?-Dijo Shizuru aún envuelta con los brazos de Natsuki sujetando su cintura, mientras deshizo el nudo de su abrazo del cuello de la menor para tomarle el rostro con dulzura al notar su rostro confundido y sus mejillas rosa-_se ve tan dulce, aún así, tan confundida.._.

-Sí… pero no sé qué pensar de mí…-Natsuki rompió el silencio- es abrumador, es como si quisiera gritar; y aunque trato no puedo dejar de verlos- Natsuki se refería a los labios de Shizuru.- Lo haría de nuevo y eso quizá me mortifique más. Tú. -le dijo ahora viéndola a los ojos- Tú eres el mundo que se asoma cargado con un montón de cosas bellas… y yo no sé qué hacer con eso…

-Perdona si te he seguido la corriente, eres muy dulce, pero yo te veo con ojos muy distintos.

-Eso es lo peor…No es algo que elegí, por lo tanto no es algo que sea ideal…yo debo irme… no debí hacer eso, oh, no, no debiste tú… Yo… Adiós Shizuru- alcanzó a decir la muchacha con el corazón más grande y brillante que nunca; pero con la mente, los ideales y los preceptos hechos añicos, como una bolsa llena de vidrios rotos. Ella se echó a correr sin pensar a dónde o por qué mientras que sus ojos drenaban su tristeza y confusión, no sabiendo bien si le dolió el haber sentido dicha en los besos de una chica o si porque ésta le dijo que no le correspondía.

-¡Natsuki espera!-A Shizuru algo se le quebró en el interior y tal vez pensó que vio en Natsuki mucho de ella misma, tal vez ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que tanto pregonaba y por eso la siguió al mismo ritmo, corriendo a toda marcha tras ella.

**ooo**

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-¿Qué pasó?- _Rayos siempre termino aquí…-_ preguntó una desorientada Natsuki al verse en la enfermería.

-Pues creo que tropezaste en otro de esos hoyos misteriosos que continúan apareciendo por el jardín… ¿Me pregunto quién será? O ¿con que propósito los hacen?

-Han de ser una secta o algo…yo estoy bien, eso creo, salvo la pierna en verdad me duele… pero qué más da.

-Se te pasará, solo fue un mal golpe. Debes darle las gracias a Fujino-san, fue ella quien junto con la ayuda de Masashi-san te trajeron hasta aquí.-Natsuki sólo esquivó su mirada del rostro de Yohko.

-Tus ojos lucen muy llorosos.

-Es porque me duele mucho la pierna…_-Horror, Takeda puso sus sucias manos sobre mí. ¿Qué puede ser peor?_

-Pero no es la pierna es el corazón. No sabes mentir.-La joven se sorprendió mucho de lo acertada que estaba la doctora.-_No debí preguntar-_

-¿Me voy a morir entonces?- respondió sarcástica.

-No lo creo, de amor nadie muere; pero voy a recetarte un vaso con agua.

-Mi madre va a matarme…-suspiró apoyando su cabeza contra la pared.

-Tranquila nadie va a matarte, toma, bebe.-La doctora le alcanzó un vaso con agua a Natsuki quien se quedó ahí hablando de algunas cosas sin delatarse con una mujer que sabía tanto de amores como de medicinas por así decirlo.

-En resumen, si dos personas se quieren deben estar juntas y así ser felices.- dijo la doctora al recibirle el vaso ya vacío.

-Pero y… ¿Qué pasa si una persona quiere a alguien que ya quiere a alguien más?

-Oh… entonces ahí hay un problema significativo… el amor es cosa de dos.-

-…-_Joder…-_en eso unas cuantas siluetas se asomaron por la puerta.

-¡Natsuki! ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes nada? Yukino-san dijo que te desmayaste.-Dijo una muy alarmada Mai mientras la revisaba por ambos lados.

-No, cómo inventan.

-Kuga sólo hizo teatro para faltar a clases.

-No tengo tus mañas Nao, a ti sí no te creo ni lo que comes.

-Si yo te hubiera encontrado en ese agujero, te enterraba de una vez.

-¿No quieres galletas?-Nao sólo le volteó el rostro muy airada, al recordar cuando Natsuki le aventó la caja.

-Bueno ya vi que no te has muerto, debo irme. Nos vemos.

-Gracias por venir…-Ambas sonrieron porque a pesar de llevarse como perros y gatos, su amistad era muy fuerte.

Las dos amigas, Mai y Natsuki salieron de la enfermería con rumbo hacia la salida, hacia sus casas, muy en silencio porque Natsuki parecía haber perdido el habla, ella no quería hablar sobre nada, se limitó a seguir a Mai sin cuestionar hasta que a lo lejos divisaron a Suzushiro junto a Anh y a Shizuru a quien sus ojos siguieron como hilvanados a su sombra.

-Un momento Mai, ahora te alcanzo, hay algo que debo hacer- dijo la muchacha caminando a toda prisa hacia la joven de último año.

-¡Anh!-le llamó Natsuki y ella volteó al oír su nombre y no su título como de costumbre.

-Oh, dime Kuga-san, ¿en qué puedo servirte?-preguntó la muchacha muy amable.

-Pues, ¿podrías prestarme tu maletín un momento?-las tres señoritas estaban muy extrañadas, pero sin peros Anh así lo hizo.

-Claro, ten.- le dijo dándoselo en las manos.

-¡Shizuru! ¿Todavía crees que pierdo mi tiempo en el baloncesto?-a Shizuru le tomó por sorpresa la extraña pregunta.

-Pues no lo sé, ¿a qué viene eso?- contestó sincera.

-¡Entonces mira!-y de un sólo esfuerzo arrojó el maletín de Anh lo más lejos que pudo provocando que muchas de sus cosas cayeran por los suelos y que todos los ahí presentes se quedaran de una sola pieza ante la actitud de la pequeña Kuga.

-¡Natsuki pero qué rayos te pasa!-Exclamó una confundida Anh.

-¡Kuga!-espetó muy bajo Suzushiro sin poder gritar aún pero con la voz ya un poco más clara; tampoco hubo necesidad de hacerlo, su rostro lo dijo todo.

-Te lo mereces, Kai-chou-san- silabeó Natsuki con sarcasmo- Ve a por tus cosas y muévete un poco-dicho esto Natsuki se echó a correr alcanzando luego a Mai ante el asombro de las chicas que estaban que no se la creían-¿No que te dolía la pierna?

-¡No preguntes, sólo corre!-y a jalones se la llevó muy rápido, sin explicarle el por qué de su actitud la cual había sido un arrebato total, algo que su sentido de justicia y sus celos le aconsejaron.

-¡Pero qué le pasa a Kuga!

-No lo sé Anh, ella normalmente no es así…-Dijo Shizuru escondiendo una cómplice sonrisa.

-Normalmente ¿eh?- Varias muchachas ayudaban a Anh a recoger sus cosas mientras que a Shizuru la empezaba a colmar la culpa, ahora sí.

Luego del incidente todo volvió a la normalidad, cada cual fue para su casa y a Anh la esperaba su novio a la salida, al cual Shizuru veía preguntándose cuál de los dos era el más tonto.-_creo que yo… _

Desde ese día Natsuki marcó una clara distancia con Shizuru, apenas y se cruzaba con ella, y cuando lo hacía ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y hasta trataba de esquivarle la mirada. Sin embargo sus ojos hablaban por ella, "ámame", gritaban desafiantes, para luego perderse tras esa indiferencia que se apoderó de tan especial relación. A veces sí se le quedaba viendo pero desde lejos pero en cuanto Shizuru se percataba de ello desaparecía, corría hacia algún lugar o algo por el estilo.

Un mañana, Natsuki se encontraba en clase de natación en la piscina que ahora para nada le transmitía paz, y no pudo evitar prestar atención a la conversación de un par de chicas a su lado porque habían utilizado la palabra clave: Fujino.

-¿Entonces es verdad?

-¡Sí! Una fuente muy confiable me lo dijo.

-Entonces nuestra querida Fujino-san está haciendo el papel de tonta

-Así parece, Lu-sama la trae a sus pies y a sus antojos… ella tiene un novio, el cual seguro le hace todo lo que ella a Fujino-san, tú me entiendes… porque también he sabido que la presidenta pasa mucho tiempo con ella en su habitación.

-No deberían estar hablando de la vida de otros.-Dijo Natsuki aporreando su casillero con fuerza para que el ruido las asustase.

-Relájate Kuga, nosotras no…- La mirada de Natsuki, a pesar de encajar en un rostro tan bello podía inspirar temor.-Sólo decimos la verdad, eso todo el mundo lo sabe.- porque era de intrínsecos salvajes, toda una monada de muchacha, un botón de flor que pronto resplandecería.

-¡Basta! Ni siquiera tienen idea de lo que dicen y cuestionan la vida de los demás porque la suya es completamente insípida. ¡Sólo son un par de chismosas!

A pesar de que Natsuki se fue del lugar sin dales oportunidad a más luego de lanzar el grito, ella misma sabía que todo era verdad, y era eso lo que le dolía en lo profundo.

Natsuki pasó muchos días debatiéndose moralmente si era bueno o malo lo que sentía por una persona de su mismo sexo y concluyó en que ni siquiera eso le importaba; que el problema real era que sin importar si fuera bueno o malo de todas formas no le correspondían y esa verdad era la peor de todas: la única persona que quería a su lado era feliz al lado de otra, en los brazos de otra. _–Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ti Shizuru…_ pero era demasiado densa como para permitirse tal situación, no había más que hacer.

-Bienvenida a la zona del amigo, Natsuki Kuga…-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hablas tantas piedras como puedes… -Natsuki se acomodó la sudadera en señal de desinterés.

-Llegas tarde a clases, no faltes o harás que te suspendan. Eso créelo.

-Como tú digas Kaichou-san, ahora con su permiso - Natsuki vio a Anh directo a los ojos y sólo encontró un exceso de confianza que la hizo sentir fastidiada, así que sin más se fue pasando por su lado para luego ir hacia su aula, después de todo, ¿qué posibilidades tendría? Ellas dos eran muy unidas, aparte se tenían una gran confianza y Shizuru, ella vivía encandilada con Anh, hasta que en algún rincón de sus pensamientos nació una débil idea, pero que merecía ser considerada._ –De todas formas yo le di un beso… si consigo darle otro… si lo consigo…-_entonces se detuvo antes de entrar a su pabellón donde por cosas del destino hizo contacto visual con Shizuru quien pasaba por ahí y le obsequió una sonrisa autentica de mortecina confianza, pero confianza al fin, a la cual le correspondieron sin duda.

Algunas personas tardan mucho en madurar, otras lo hacen demasiado rápido, pero todos, todos sufren de algún modo el abrupto cambio de los sueños idílicos a la realidad… después de todo de eso trata la juventud, de dar tantos saltos como sea necesario para crecer al fin.

* * *

N/A: Por si aún no lo han notado esta historia se trata de un amor no correspondido, pero no es acerca de Shizuru y Anh, es más bien sobre Natsuki y Shizuru.¡Saludos!


	6. Chapter 6

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(Necesitamos hablar)**_

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

-Veamos… ¿Estás cocinando? ¿Tú? Tiene que ser una broma, además ya te hice albóndigas…

-Sí mamá, ¿tan raro es? Yo sólo quiero comer algo extra hecho por mí hoy, eso es todo. No le veo lo gracioso…

-Vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.-Le dijo su madre preparándose un poco de café.

-Siempre lo hago…

-¿Cómo?-preguntó su madre con enmarcada voz.

-Que vas a llegar tarde al trabajo si no te alistas y te me quedas viendo.-Y de decir esto último su hija le sonrió ampliamente, pero parecía realmente inmersa en sus pensamientos.-_Veamos, la receta dice que debo añadirle esto… y luego esto… ajá…_

-De acuerdo… -Luego de un poco de tiempo Saeko se fue al trabajo pero no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de sospecha a su hija, quien al parecer continuaba muy concentrada preparando su 'mejunje'-_Espero que no queme mi cocina-_pensó la madre.-Natsuki-chan, ya me voy… te dejo dinero sobre la mesa; no olvides tus llaves…

-Ajá, buen día mamá…-Natsuki parecía descifrar la receta que bajó del internet con sumo cuidado, más que aspecto de chef daba la impresión de ver a un científico mezclando con cuidado ciertos insumos químicos.

-No hagas esperar mucho a Mai-chan…

-Sí mamá yo también te quiero…-_Ahora dice mezclar y esperar un poco…_-y luego su madre se fue, moviendo la cabeza en señal negativa preparándose mentalmente para ver su cocina de regreso a casa por causa de las travesuras culinarias de su hija.

Natsuki se habría propuesto algo muy simple desde que despertó, acercarse a Shizuru. Prácticamente madrugó, buscó aún en pijamas una receta apropiada para preparar un buen almuerzo, sí esa era la táctica que usaría, le llevaría el almuerzo y hasta lo prepararía ella misma, después de todo no estaban peleadas, al final de cuentas había sido ella misma quien marcó distancia; así que luego de encontrar la receta, buscó y rebuscó en la alacena de su madre todos los ingredientes para un delicioso curry con arroz.

Ella tenía un plan que maquinó en su cabeza toda la mañana y debía ponerlo en marcha en el momento apropiado, eso también era parte de su plan. Primero: Preparar el almuerzo. Segundo: Limar asperezas con la Kaichou. Tercero: debía asegurarse de que lo primero y lo segundo salieran bien. Una vez que terminó de alistar el bento extra que le llevaría a Shizuru-_pero qué bien me quedó, vaya soy muy buena en esto… se ve estupendo, y huele muy bien-_, se dio una ducha rápida y luego se alistó con premura tratando de arreglarse sutilmente a su manera. –Un poco de esto y un poco de esto otro- decía para no excederse ni con el perfume ni con el maquillaje que le sentaron mejor de lo que pensaba; recogió su cabello con una coleta roja descubriéndose así el bello rostro que pocas veces ostentaba. En ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya te oí pelirroja insistente!- Mai tocaba una y otra vez el timbre de la casa de Natsuki porque para variar llegarían tarde.

-Natsuki por tu culpa otra vez llegaremos tarde, llevo diez minutos aquí afuera, ¿qué tanto haces?-Mai todavía no había visto a la muchacha que tenía en frente.- ¿Natsuki? ¿Eres tú? ¿O es tu bella hermana gemela que siempre me ocultaron y que ha decidido aparecer públicamente? – La joven le dio un coscorrón a su amiga para que guardara silencio.

-¡Auch!

-Te lo mereces… Vámonos que es algo tarde.

-¿Algo?...Bueno, mmmm oye Natsuki, te ves muy bien, en verdad pero puedo preguntar... ¿Por qué traes…

-¡Sí, es por eso!-dijo Natsuki cubriéndose el rostro con una mano-Pero no empieces, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa aún, en verdad es oscuro y confuso, pero no lo puedo evitar… Yo sólo no lo puedo evitar-La muchacha entró en un dilema existencial mientras atenuaba la voz frente a su amiga; el semblante le cambió y con la mirada gacha trató de ser concisa con Mai al creer sentirse descubierta.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que lleves doble almuerzo? Digo, ¿para quién es el otro? ¿Para Mikoto?

-¡Estás loca! ¡No voy a despertarme tan temprano para prepararle comida a Mikoto! Ejem… pero sí, mi madre hizo albóndigas nuevamente así que las puedo compartir… pero el otro no.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? ¿En serio?-En eso Mai le dio un empujón a la pequeña Kuga a lo que ésta reaccionó dándole uno todavía más fuerte.- ¡Qué te pasa!

-Auch… no es nada, sólo quería comprobar que fueras tú… -_Y sí que sigue siendo ella, aún peinada sigue pegando duro…_

-¡Tonta!

-Pero ya en serio y eso… ¿Para quién es?-En eso Mai notó un pequeño detalle.-Vaya, es exactamente igual al mío, es el mismo diseño de contenedor…

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué preparaste tú?

-Curry con arroz…

-Oh…

-¿Qué?- inquirió Mai.

-Nada…

-Entonces vamos rápido que ya es muy tarde y no creo que quieras que te reporten con la presidenta…

Mai no era tonta, pero sí muy confiada así que vivía pensando en que en algún determinado momento Natsuki le contaría de qué van las cosas con ella (sobre sus nuevos sentimientos), pero ya el tiempo le confirmaría lo contrario, en el fondo se sentía algo preocupada por la situación que ante sus ojos se desarrollaba lentamente formando un cuadro poco grato, donde muchos salían sobrando y temía que Natsuki fuera uno de ellos.

Desde que llegó muchas cosas seguían tal como las dejó: Sus compañeros de clase, familia vecinos, etc. Pero algunas otras no, y una de ellas era Natsuki; pero también ella misma padeciendo los cambios bruscos de una juventud inminente, donde todas las cosas que priorizaban en su vida pasaban a segundo plano sin remedio, sin poder evitarlo y eran sometidas a ese conjunto de sensaciones confusas e inesperadas que conocemos como amor, es por eso que pasara lo que pasara a su alrededor tan sólo le quedaba observar, porque ella misma no sabía bien qué hacer con las cosas que sentía por el chico del club de ufología Tate Yuichi a quien veía en el aula desde que se regresó a esa escuela y que poco a poco se convertía en cierta prioridad. Pero no siempre la primera persona que nos interesa es la única.

Por eso y muchas cosas, ambas mantuvieron un cómplice silencio de camino hasta la escuela, a veces rompiéndolo con efímeros comentarios de lo cotidiano del viaje, del clima y del aspecto de las nuevas personas que sus ojos percibían.

La escuela seguía tal cual, y así es como el mundo demuestra supremacía ante las órbitas de los pensamientos que oscilan por las cabezas de los jóvenes, demostrando que no importan cuan enredadas se encuentren sus emociones y sus vidas, que todo sigue, que la escuela seguirá ahí así les rompan el corazón el día anterior, o pasaran la peor de las vergüenzas o incluso si solo olvidaran la tarea como Nao Yuuki, quien esperaba ante la puerta de su aula titubeante al no saber si entrar o no luego de haber buscado nuevamente en su maletín.

-Mai dame un momento, quiero darle esto a Mikoto…-le dijo refiriéndose al bento que le preparó su madre.-¿Puedes llevar mis cosas? En un momento te doy el alcance.

-Sí pero no tardes más, recuerda la hora…-Natsuki le asintió con la cabeza y luego desapareció de su vista para perderse a lo lejos del pabellón donde en la puerta de su aula se encontraba Nao con una confundida expresión.

-Nao, menos mal que te encuentro.

-¡Ahh! ¡No te aparezcas así! Me asustaste Kuga qué quieres… ¿Qué te pasó en la cabeza?

-Ahí vas… se llama peine, cuando lo usas todo cambia…

-Y el agua y el jabón también ayudan, hueles bien…

-Ya cállate… Necesito pedirte un ligero favor…

-¿De qué se trata? Porque la verdad estoy a punto de llorar, me la pasé toda la noche haciendo mi tarea en la casa de Mikoto y la he olvidado en verdad…

-¿Tu tarea? Descuida si la olvidaste en su casa entonces ella la traerá.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí, ahora préstame atención…- Natsuki le alcanzó el bento que le preparó su madre de la mochila- Ten, dale esto a Mikoto a la hora del almuerzo, es algo que le prometí hace unos días…

-Oh… claro Kuga, yo se lo doy…-Nao recibió el bento sin problemas.

-¿Y qué son?

-Son albóndigas… pero, si gustan compártanlo.

-¡Genial! Un momento, ¿no tienen veneno?

-¡Que no!-En eso cruzaba por el lugar Shizuru Fujino junto con Haruka Suzushiro que presumía sus sanos pulmones y sus cuerdas vocales rehabilitadas.

-¡Kuga-san! Es tarde, ve a tu aula…

-¡Hola Shizuru!- dijo la muchacha ignorando los gritos de Suzushiro.

-Natsuki-ch... Buen día Natsuki-_te ves muy linda hoy…_

-Te ves muy linda hoy… que tengas un buen día- Dijo esto la muchacha endulzando el corazón de Fujino y se fue corriendo hacia su aula, mientras que Nao volvía a la suya sin prestar mayor atención a nada.

-Esa Kuga está chiflada, pero juega muy bien… espero que crezca más, sí, sólo eso le falta…

-Yo conozco a su madre y es como de mi estatura, creo que cuando mucho Natsuki crecerá hasta ahí…

-Todo está en la alimentación, ella debe tomar bastante leche y con eso lo soluciona…-Haruka siempre era así, con comentarios de lo que para ella fuera más importante.

Natsuki fue a su aula donde despertó muchas miradas a su alrededor, o mejor dicho se percató de ello porque desde que llegó eso había sucedido; Sakomizu no era un hombre aburrido, pero sí tomaba muy en serio sus lecciones, y por ello los 'distraídos' o 'dormilones' debían fajar sus costumbres durante su clase por las preguntas espontáneas que lanzaba de a momentos.

- Señorita Kuga, ¿cree usted que ésta narrativa denota un sesgo vanguardista?-Todos no incluía a Natsuki, quien tan sólo pensaba en cómo continuar con su plan de abordar a Shizuru de una vez por todas, ella tenía que intentarlo, era la hora de saber si el hálito de esperanzas que sentía que tenía era una realidad o si de una vez por todas debía resignarse; -_Nunca sin luchar…_-Natsuki seguía absorta observando a través de la ventana.

-¡Kuga san!

**000**

-Estás muy linda hoy…

-Todo en ti lo es…-Dijo Shizuru.

-¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo entonces?- Shizuru asintió algo sonriente mientras que Anh se despedía de Shizuru a la entrada del pabellón, donde cada cual tomaba su rumbo.

Shizuru sentía que, con el pasar de los días, su meta estaba cada vez más próxima porque así lo sentía, creía que cada vez y de a pocos Anh y ella cultivaban con mayor cuidado aquella pseudorelación argumentando la frecuencia con la que compartían ciertas cosas, de manera menos filial y más apasionada. La una junto a la otra. Pensar en las tardes en las que dormía en el regazo de Anh mientras ella leía algún libro y acariciaba sus cabellos merecía cualquier sacrificio; o reunía lo suficiente como para armarse de coraje y soportar lo que venga, después de todo los rumores que había oído sobre su persona le fascinaban, nada mejor que oír su nombre y el de Anh en una sola oración, cualquiera que fuera. Así que esperó con calma la hora del almuerzo donde lejos de preguntar el rumbo al que pudieran dirigirse, revelaría un poco más sus sentimientos, con palabras que por la sombra de una tercera persona se ha limitado a guardar para sí; sin embargo cuando la campana al fin marcó la hora, a la salida del pabellón a lo lejos estaba Anh y otra vez no estaba sola, estaba junto a Sergey.

-¿Hacen una linda pareja no crees?-pero Shizuru ignoró la pregunta y continuó de una sola pieza observando la situación -Sin embargo Shizuru-san, no todo lo que se ve bien por fuera, está bien por dentro…

-Comparto tu opinión Reito-kun- La joven le devolvió el rostro muy serena.

-Imagino un poco lo que quieres decir, pero cuando cae la noche y la luz del sol ya no alumbra no debemos afligirnos, después de todo hay estrellas más hermosas… y más cercanas. Debo irme Shizuru-san, hoy prefiero contemplar un cometa- Shizuru no entendía bien el rollo astrológico que le había lanzado Reito al inicio, pero al divisar muy a lo lejos a Tokiha entendió un poco. Pero en cuanto él se fue, casualidad o no, Natsuki ya estaba frente a ella.

-¿Quieres almorzar conmigo hoy? porque yo… te he preparado algo…-Dijo la muchacha revelando lo que traía escondiendo en sus espaldas.- ¿Quieres?-le dijo entregándoselo en las manos, pero Shizuru estaba concentrada en cómo a lo lejos Anh se despedía de su novio de lo que pareció una breve visita de médico sin siquiera sospechar que se veían mejor de lo que se llevaban; el punto es que ya sabía que pronto Anh le daría el alcance.

-Kuga anda, dile, tú me dijiste que las albóndigas eran para las dos…-Apareció Nao de repente.

-Eh, Nao ahora no…-Natsuki trataba de alejar a sus amigas para que no estorbasen pero ante la insistencia de Mikoto ella no tuvo de otra más que atenderlas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó irritada.

-Pasa que Mikoto es una glotona y nunca quiere compartir…

-Natsuki las trajo para mí; además tú te comiste sus galletas sola la vez pasada.

-Dijiste que era una mala idea y no te invité nada por cobarde-Ambas discutían por el bento de la discordia, cosa que precisamente Natsuki pensó que no sucedería, que al darles comida las mantendría lejos de ella durante el almuerzo…

-Muy bien yo le dije a Nao que te lo diera…- Y escuchando eso Mikoto se le fue encima a Nao para quitarse el bento y entonces Natsuki intervino – Está bien calma, Mikoto tienes que compartir con Nao… es para las dos, así que vayan con Mai y coman tranquilas...

-Mai se fue a comer con mi hermano…- dijo Mikoto.

-¿Cuál hermano?-preguntaron Nao y Natsuki.

-Kanzaki Reito- dijo tras ellas la joven Lu. -¿Y se puede saber por qué están peleando?-cuestionó serena la presidenta.

-Kichou-san… pues pasa que Mikoto no quiere compartir su almuerzo conmigo, y se supone que Kuga nos lo dio para las dos.-Explicó Nao.

-Oh… pero es muy sencillo. ¿Por qué pelear por comida? Ten, te ofrezco el mío… de todas formas yo no tengo hambre hoy.

-Hecho- dijo Nao arrebatándoselo de las manos, no importándole si se trataba de una broma o no, ella sólo le tomó la palabra- Anh, como siempre satisfizo sus ganas de quedar bien con las alumnas, les lanzó una gran sonrisa a las pequeñas.

-Siempre es bueno compartir. ¿Verdad Shizuru-chan?

-¡Gracias por eso Kaichou-san! En verdad, olvidé que Nao y Mikoto son capaces de matarse por comida, le dijo Natsuki con un respeto inesperado, una sumisa actitud que no encajaba por ningún lado con ella.

-Kuga, se ve que hay muchas cosas que olvidas… por ejemplo, tus amigas acaban de irse y tú sigues aquí, que raro… ¿No te parece Shizuru-chan?

-Natsuki es olvidadiza, y eso es algo muy lindo en ella; no podría ser de otra manera.-Anh no era de las personas conflictivas, pero con Natsuki era diferente, pues ella simplemente no quería verla cerca, menos de Shizuru, lo único que para Anh era seguro; pasara lo que pasara.

-Déjalo así Shizuru… nos vemos…-Dicho esto Natsuki se fue, dejando atrás sus ganas de volver a intentar algo con Shizuru, lo acababa de entender, era imposible.-Es una tonta, y si tanto la prefiere, que se quede con ella entonces… yo ya no quiero nada…- se dijo alejándose con tremenda pesadez, con las ilusiones desbaratadas como un pésimo poema que el poeta decide descartar y luego de estrujarlo arroja a la basura. Intentó disculparse con Anh pero ni siquiera eso sirvió de algo, le preparó la comida y simplemente fue ignorada; el amor estaba mostrándole su lado más cruel.-_esto no es para mí… quizá lo mío sea… quizá nada es lo mío._- pesaba al ya ni siquiera tener almuerzo y le sobrara el hambre.

-¿Curry con arroz?-Shizuru ya no quiso ni mencionarle a Anh de quién era el bento que le acababa de quitar de las manos.

-Sí, pero ¿sabes? Yo acabo de recordar algo y debo irme, en verdad, tengo que irme…- Shizuru estaba enfadada con ella, pero no se sentía con derecho a reclamarle nada, después de todo su situación se la había buscado ella misma desde el momento en el que permitió que todo sucediera.

-Pero… ¿A dónde vas?

-Debo hablar con la maestra Yukariko, me pidió que la ayudase con sus pendientes, te dejo… disfruta tu almuerzo.-le dijo a su amiga sin darle tregua a decir algo más, la dejó sola en medio del jardín.

Ambas, Natsuki y Shizuru podían parecer muy distintas y sin creerlo ser realmente predecibles.

-De cierta forma supe que te encontraría aquí…- le dijo Shizuru a la pequeña Natsuki que ya se había soltado el cabello y conservaba la coleta roja en una de sus manos.

-Es un lugar tranquilo… creí que habría gente pero me alegra que no fuera así.-Natsuki permanecía sentada sobre un pequeño muro al lado del espejo de agua con la mirada muy perdida, ni siquiera volteó a ver a Shizuru al oírla hablar.

-Yo también preparé algo hoy. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?

-No tengo hambre.

-Quizá digas que no pero por los gruñidos parece que tu estómago sí.-Las mejillas de Natsuki se pintaron por inercia y viró la cara en señal de orgullo.-Dije que no.

-Está bien… pero cuando menos ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Como gustes.-Una Natsuki seria y enfadada, algo que Shizuru no esperaba ver, pero que le agradó al instante. Natsuki, aunque al principio no quiso luego terminó cediendo a los aviones de cucharadas que le daba Shizuru y entonces las dos muchachas se sentaron juntas a compartir el almuerzo al filo de la piscina, disfrutando cada una de la presencia de la otra, era como si algo mágico sucediera sin que ninguna se percatase de ello, y tal vez resultaría imposible que sucediera, ambas estaban muy a gusto en aquella burbuja tan pequeña que se formaba con palabras y sonrisas hasta que Natsuki quien hasta el momento charlaba amenamente se quedó en silencio repentinamente y aunque Shizuru siempre fuera muy ecuánime y serena se afligió por aquel inesperado cambio.

-¿Natsuki estás bien?- pero Natsuki continuaba en silencio estrujando la tela de sus faldas y con los cabellos cubriéndole la frente…

-Lo que preparaste estuvo delicioso… ¿Lo hiciste para ella verdad?

-Oh… Pues la verdad no, yo lo hice para mí, hasta ahora la única persona para la que he cocinado.

-¿Eso es verdad? Si es así yo lo siento, no debería cuestionarte al final de cuentas…

-Natsuki, tu opinión es muy importante para mí, no me preguntes por qué, pero es la verdad.- Al oír esto Natsuki dejó de combatir consigo misma y se aventó a los brazos de Shizuru, quien cayó recostada sobre el frío cemento con la 'rara' sensación de satisfacción ante el abrazo de Natsuki, a quien asió contra sí durante varios minutos. Entonces Natsuki obtuvo su respuesta: Shizuru no le era indiferente.

-Yo te prepararía el almuerzo todos los días… y te buscaría cada tarde aunque fuera sólo para verte por la ventana… y jamás te escondería…

-Natsuki…-_Son el tipo de cosas que haría por Anh si me lo permitiera… es la misma intensidad; el mismo fuego en las palabras; pero yo no he tenido el valor de decirlas como ella lo acaba de hacer conmigo._

-Sé lo que piensas decirme, así que te ahorraré el momento… ¿sabes? Yo soñaba con este momento desde que… tú lo sabes. Desde eso no he pensando sino en otro beso tuyo y ahora que está claro me lo permitirías… no tiene sentido, si no puedo olvidar uno jamás podré con dos…- Natsuki se volvió a sentar mientras que Shizuru aún permanecía recostada con la mente hecha nudos.

-Así que calientas el agua y no te metes a bañar… Natsuki es cruel, mira que dejarme así…-Dijo Shizuru sentándose y poniéndose frente a frente con una sonrosada Kuga, quien en definitiva se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta.

-No entiendo…

-La pregunta es… ¿Estás dispuesta a asumir lo que viene? Porque a veces puedo ser demasiado absorbente…

Y antes de que Natsuki pudiera escupir de la garganta las emociones que la ahogaban de la reciente emoción que la había embargado, que de súbito la envolvió con un calor inexplicable, el timbre del fin de receso resonó por todo el plantel. El eco fue tal que el tenue "Sí" de Natsuki se perdió en el aire. Entonces Shizuru se puso en pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Entonces toma mi mano y no la sueltes más…-La muchacha se le quedó viendo absorta en una realidad que la había tomado por sorpresa: le acababan de corresponder.

-Sólo si no me escondes de la luz del día… y si no te importa que mis manos tiemblen la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro, simplemente mi linda Natsuki. Ah, tus mejillas nuevamente rosas, te sientan tan bien… ¡Linda!

-Oyee… más consideración, apenas y puedo respirar.- Entonces Shizuru selló la tarde con un tierno beso que formó parte de los más bellos recuerdos de su memoria; ambas sostuvieron la mano de la otra durante el trayecto al pabellón que las divide al comienzo de las escaleras.

-¿Podemos hablarlo con calma a la salida?

-Sólo si quieres hablar, porque de todas formas te seguiré hasta la puerta.

-Oh… esperaré impaciente por tu acoso…-_Mi bella flor de Kioto._

-No te queda de otra.-_Mi botón de girasol._

Y así cada cual siguió su rumbo con un mundo algo distinto en la cabeza y en el pecho, pero con un mismo camino por seguir, uno muy largo lleno de curvas muy inesperadas.

-Te he estado esperando Shizuru.-Le dijo Anh en la puerta de su aula.

-Y yo esperaba ser encontrada, necesitamos hablar…

Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, o hasta que le huye… sólo el tiempo desanudará la mente de cada cual, donde quizá el recuerdo de ciertas cosas pueda producir una bella sonrisa; o un amargo recuerdo, eso lo decide el corazón. Mientras tanto los girasoles de Fuuka Gakuen viran hacia el astro en busca de luz y calor; quizá como Natsuki, quien acababa de encontrar su sol.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(Algo así como el amor está en el aire)**_

Y si tuviéramos que poner en una balanza aquellas cosas que nos hicieron muy felices alguna vez, junto con aquellas que no, no creeríamos lo sobrevaloradas que están, lo mucho que las apreciamos aún cuando su peso sea despreciable. Nada se compara a la sensación que proviene del espíritu e impacta directamente contra el alma; cuando la electriza, la alborota, la inunda, la destruye y la construye; la transforma en algo irreconociblemente bello, en algo vivo: así es como el amor actúa sobre los corazones frescos y dispuestos a recibirlo.

-¿Quién soy?-dos suaves manos cubrieron el rostro de Natsuki mientras ella aspiraba el aroma que desprendían como si fueran una clara pista de quien era.

-Veamos…-Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa ligera y pícara- Eres… Eres la persona más importante para mí.-Dijo Natsuki volteando hacia Shizuru, quien complacida le regalaba una sonrisa a su joven compañera, con quien pasó las últimas semanas sin perder el ritmo, sin perder el brillo.

Shizuru era una muchacha sumamente libre, algo que Natsuki admiraba mucho de ella, esa capacidad nata de poder ser lo que quisiera cuando lo quisiera, alguien que amaba tanto su libertad como la de los demás, alguien capaz de exigir sin presionar, de brindar sin asfixiar, de intuir sin preguntar; y Natsuki era alguien con una gran capacidad de oír y prestar atención a los detalles más importantes de su persona especial, sin dejar de ser ella misma y vivir en su mundo a la par; aunque habían cosas con su carácter que no era culpable de no saber manejar aún, porque era una persona en crecimiento, ambas lo eran, pero ella en especial.

La semana se fue como una flecha de competencia, donde ambas muchachas compartieron el poco tiempo que pudieron en la escuela, que no es que el grupo de Natsuki no tuviera una integrante más, sino que precisamente por eso nunca estaban solas, por estar siempre en grupo, porque queriéndolo o no Natsuki era un imán para sus amigos y Shizuru para las miradas lejanas. Así que ambas disfrutaban con comodidad su preciado domingo por la mañana donde la joven mayor invitara a su joven compañera a disfrutar de un helado y un largo paseo por donde el camino las llevara, porque a Natsuki le gustaban las caminatas largas y Shizuru sólo se dejaba llevar.

-¿Estarás ocupada hoy por la tarde?

-Mmm realmente no, tengo algo de tarea pero no creo que me tome mucho tiempo…

-Puedes hacerla en mi casa si gustas…-dijo Natsuki muy relajada dándole pequeñas y rápidas lamidas a su helado de fresa con mora, porque el calor aunque no estaba ya tan fuerte, continuaba algo imponente.

-Natsuki es una distracción muy grande, mejor voy en cuanto termine, ¿te parece bien?-Dijo Shizuru dejando su helado de lado unos segundos para más tarde, porque de a momentos se atrasaba algunos pasos a propósito para poder observar un poco a la joven de cabellos azulados y largos que lucía delicadamente rebelde con aquellos jeans ajustados y muy bien entallados a las formas de Natsuki, quien en ciertos pasos, dejaba ver un poco de la tersa piel de su abdomen arriba de aquella correa delgada crema ante los movimientos de su blusa turquesa sisada de cuello en "V", la cual estaba muy entallada también a sus jóvenes pechos.-_Natsuki con el cabello recogido es otra… tiene un cuello tan delgado, y con el calor que hace luce satinado… como un caramelo gigante…_-Shizuru tenía imágenes mentales de ella misma siendo una hormiga devora dulces.

-¡Bah! Anda ven, a mi madre le caes muy bien y si gustas luego podemos ver una película…-¿M_e pregunto si mamá se habrá dado cuenta…?_-Natsuki sostenía la mano de Shizuru como si se le fuera a perder entre la gente al sentir ciertos retrasos suyos al caminar, recordaba también ciertas 'escenas' en las que pensaba se había delatado frente a su madre, como la semana pasada, cuando precisamente Shizuru fue a su casa a ver una película de la cual sólo recuerdan la historia entre recortes, porque ambas parecían preferir practicar las mil maneras de besarse frente a un televisor… Y al entrar su madre llevándoles refresco y algo de comer, las viera cómodamente juntas la una junto a la otra, y tomadas de la mano también.-E_ra de manera sugerente, después de todo yo casi nunca le he tomado la mano a Mai…_

-Parece que te ha gustado eso de ver películas…- La mayor detuvo a la otra de un jalón en el brazo y la incitó a caminar con pasos muy lentos.

-Luces muy bella hoy Shizuru… todo te queda genial, es la verdad…-Las mejillas de Natsuki se tornaban de rosa al ver la silueta de su acompañante con aquel vestido floreado y corto de color naranja pastel con una suavidad como la de sus manos al tacto, con los cabellos sueltos cubriéndole los hombros desnudos cayendo con suaves ondas ante cada paso; un vestido con un ligero y pequeño escote que le permitía frescura pero que en efecto dejaba todo a la imaginación; sin embargo era un deleite la delicadeza que transmitía la muchacha con aquel atuendo tan simple y aquel bolso pequeño y largo de color blanco. Una mirada con falso soslayo.

-Otra mirada más y tendrás que tocarlos…

-¡Qué! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ja, ja; perdona no lo pude evitar, Natsuki es linda cuando siente vergüenza-Shizuru se abrazó muy fuerte al brazo de Natsuki.-Está bien, hoy iré a tu casa a hacer mi tarea- Natsuki lucía más derretida que el helado en su mano.

_Siempre consigues que me sienta como un globo de gas sujeto de tu mano, sin duda alguna es bueno que siempre sujetes fuertemente mi mano o como ahora mi brazo; a veces temo irme volando si no lo hicieras, como si tuviera que agarrarme del suelo, de ti…_

-Natsuki se olvida de mí cuando ve motocicletas… Te quedas tan absorta que hasta envidia me da…-Los ojos de Natsuki se habían clavado en el escaparate de una tienda a la entrada de un centro comercial.

-¿Qué? No, no ¿por qué dices eso? Yo sólo estaba prestando atención, es que es una Ducati… -Shizuru se cruzaba de brazos observándola con curiosidad-No lo puedo creer ¿estás celosa de un objeto?

-Depende de cómo lo interpretes, pero aún ahora te cuesta verme así-_Con tal deseo…_

-Eres el colmo, te voy a ignorar, pero ¿sabes? Un día tendré una y te llevaré a dar largos paseos en ella.

-Cuando tengas edad y licencia, antes no. No me gustaría que algo te pasara, y tu lindo rostro… ¡Oh, no! Claro que es una mala idea, una vez me caí de una y fue horrible, me dolió todo durante dos semanas… y los raspones más… definitivamente no.-Shizuru dramatizaba sus experiencias con efusivos movimientos.

_Preocupación. Eso vi en sus ojos, una mujer aprehensiva; últimamente he visto muchas mujeres en esos ojos: Una muy tierna; otra muy apasionada; a veces una muy sarcástica e irónica; una con un gran cariño; una con ciertos deseos. Me gustaría ver una enamorada… Aún no consigo verla, me pregunto, ¿dónde está esa mujer enamorada que alguna vez vi en esa mirada? ¿Es posible que solo aparezca cuando ella está cerca? ¿Por qué ella y no yo? ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensa de mí…?_

-Natsuki… -_Algo cambió en la mirada de Natsuki, a veces de pronto el brillo desaparece y como cuando una nube cubre el sol, tal cual, así la veo… Ella ni siquiera se imagina lo densa y hermética que puede ser, aún._- ¿Me acompañas a recoger mis cosas?-Natsuki se le quedó mirando como si viera una película sin audio.-¿Me estás oyendo?

-Sí claro, claro, vamos…-Las semanas habían pasado muy rápido y el primer mes estaba por cumplirse, y Natsuki lo tenía muy presente, ella quería ser original así que se pensaba con calma el regalo de Shizuru.-_No puede ser un peluche… o quizá sí… pero dudo mucho que le agraden los osos; aunque puede ser un panda… tiene un llavero de panda. No, quizá algo mejor…_-Mientras más rápido mejor.

_Tengo un nudo de cosas en la cabeza que se estruja cada vez que la veo, como si amordazaran mi cerebro de toda señal fuera de su presencia; todo en un radio de un metro desaparece._

Ambas jóvenes tomaron el rumbo hacia Fuuka Gakuen, en la zona de residencia donde Shizuru permanecía la mayor parte del año, salvo las veces que volvía a Kioto para visitar a su familia. A ella todavía le quedaba un año más en la escuela y luego tendría que buscar un nuevo lugar para residir si pretendía quedarse ahí para llevar sus cursos superiores en la universidad. Ella no compartía habitación, la suya era individual, por ello era algo pequeña pero le bastaba. Cuando llegaron y Natsuki entró, lo escudriñó todo minuciosamente con la mirada de escáner que suele tener, ella estaba contenta de estar ahí por primera vez, en la intimidad de Shizuru, aquel lugar con aroma de privacidad y soledad impregnadas en el ambiente; también con aroma a vainilla, un espacio que no imaginaba tan ordenado y simple, sin calcomanías ni posters de grupos de música o motocicletas en las paredes; ni con las sábanas destendidas. Pero sus ojos luego de observar el escritorio y la pila de libros en él, cayeron en un lugar mejor, en un cuadro de no más de cuarenta y cinco centímetros de alto y cuarenta de ancho; era una pintura al óleo con una técnica de difuminado sorprendente, en él, había la imagen de una mujer con un kimono ceremonial de color azul con estampados de pétalos de cerezo y el cabello cobalto recogido, no se le podía apreciar el rostro debido al abanico que cubría gran parte de él pero sí los ojos, los cuales resaltaban como dos piedras de jade brillantes en el alabastro semblante de la mujer. Era una mirada imponente e impactante; sin embargo suave gracias al fondo rosa de la pintura la cual tenía debajo, una firma estilizada. Fujino.

-Cielos, ¡pero qué pintura! Aquellas pinceladas tan delicadas…

-Oh… ya la viste, ¿es bella verdad?

-Demasiado… pero no lo sé, se me hace tan familiar, por un momento sentí escalofríos…

-Tiene tus ojos, tus ojos tienen ese color, realmente se parecen mucho ahora que lo pienso-ambas giraban la cabeza para observar mejor el cuadro-… lo cual me dio una idea: un día te vestiré así y te pintaré yo misma…-Shizuru era pícara hasta cuando no quería.

-¿Pintas? ¿Tú lo hiciste? ¡Está increíble!

-Ya quisiera yo… pero no. Lo hizo mi padre… la pintura es una de sus grandes pasiones y aunque ya no es algo que haga muy seguido no deja de ser bueno.

-¿Y quién es ella?

-La verdad ni idea, pero él me dijo que a la persona de la pintura nunca más le volvió a ver. Quién sabe y fue una de sus novias.

-Oh… ya veo, ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí. Vamos, pero ¿oyes eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco… Shizuru deja de espiar mi estómago… venga vamos ya.

Al salir algunas de las residentes del lugar saludaron a Shizuru intrigadas por la compañía de Natsuki, con quien había formado un estrecho lazo ante los ojos de ellas, tal vez porque no creyeran la viva realidad, no creían los nuevos rumores de que ellas estaban saliendo juntas durante casi un mes, tal vez porque Natsuki era muy tímida y raras veces podía darle o recibir un beso de su compañera sin sentirse avergonzada ante las miradas nada discretas de los demás, esas eran cosas que prefería a solas.

Ambas se dirigieron a la casa de Natsuki donde Shizuru pasaría la tarde haciendo sus tareas y viendo películas junto a su nueva confidente, con la cual no se esperó que pudiera hablar de temas tan diversos sin tener que detenerse a explicarlos, o mucho menos aprender tanto de ella a la vez. –_Natsuki puede ser muy madura algunas veces, tiene visiones muy objetivas._

-Deja no hagas eso…

-Mouu no puedo evitarlo estamos aquí, solas en el tren…

-¿Solas? ¿Estás loca? Esas señoras no están viendo desde hace rato y el tipo de allá con su perro y también el muchacho…-Natsuki hablaba muy irritada mientras la otra muchacha la abrazaba por el cuello halándola contra sí de manera que quedaban muy pegadas y su rostro podía escurrirse por el cuello de la otra para poder hacerle cosquillas con besos mariposa.

-Natsuki paranoica, a nadie le importa si te abrazo así….-Shizuru era de manos muy traviesas y le divertía poner incómoda a Natsuki en el transporte durante el camino a casa, ella la inquietaba cada vez que podía.

-Además recuerda que luego tengo tarea y no te haré caso.

Al llegar Saeko las saludó a ambas y Natsuki le explicó que Shizuru haría sus tareas y se quedaría un buen rato, cosa que cada vez era más usual, algo que el fondo comenzaba a inquietarla. Luego se dirigió a su hija.-Y tú, ¿no tienes tarea?

-¿Eh? No, yo no… -_creo que no…_

_-_Bien entonces las dejo debo preparar el almuerzo… Además debo ir al supermercado aún….-Y hablando ciertas cosas que nadie más entendió, Saeko desapareció por el pasillo y ambas muchachas se vieron sin entender bien, pero continuaron a lo que fueron, Shizuru a su tarea y Natsuki a sus videojuegos. Primero fueron los minutos los que pasaron lentamente, luego las horas y Natsuki comenzaba a inquietarse y aburrirse con una indiferente Shizuru que ni siquiera notaba si entraba o salía de la habitación. Llamó por teléfono a Mai, habló con ella algún momento, luego mensajes por el teléfono con Nao, luego hasta encendió la tv.

-Oye Shizuru, ¿puedo ver qué juegos tienes en tu teléfono? –Pero la muchacha solo asintió con la cabeza- Shizuru ¿te falta mucho?-pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta.

-Shizuru…-volvió a insistir.

-¡Shizuru!-levantó la voz y esta vez ella detuvo sus quehaceres un momento.

-¿Me hablabas?

-Sí desde hace rato, ¿te falta mucho?-Natsuki no quería lucir impaciente y mucho menos darle la razón en eso de ser una distracción para ella.

-Sí, sólo un poco más…-y al decir esto continuó con su labor sin más.-_Rayos esa mujer se concentra demasiado…_

Shizuru ni siquiera notó cuando ella salió nuevamente de la habitación, había decidido dar un paseo por la calle en lo que Shizuru acababa con su tarea, porque se dio cuenta de que esperarla media hora más así sin encontrar en qué entretenerse sería horrible-Si vas a salir cúbrete, parece que va a llover- le dijo su madre al verla indecisa ante la perilla de la puerta, es por eso que volvió y tomó una chamarra ligera que colgaba del recibidor.

Decidió caminar un poco por sus calles y llegó sin querer al parque donde se había caído la última vez. Natsuki a veces podía pasar de un estado de completa calma a uno de ansiedad intensa, pero se limitó a sentarse en una banca donde con algo de música entretuvo su vista en las personas que pasaban por ahí, inmersas en sus propias vidas, hasta que alguien en especial le llamó la atención, era Anh.

-_¿Qué hará por aquí?-_Natsuki intentó no prestar atención pero no pudo evitarlo, ella lucía irritada, se encontraba a no más de quince metros de distancia, pero desde el ángulo de visión de ella, Anh no pudo percibirla. Estaba junto a Sergey, y parecía discutir sobre algo, entonces Natsuki se cubrió el cabello con la capucha de la chamarra para luego seguir observando. El cuadro que Natsuki observaba era el siguiente: él parecía reclamarle cosas y ella parecía ignorarlo, pero cuando él intentaba alejarse ella no se lo permitía, así que por momentos parecían atravesar silencios abrasadores. Pero de pronto, ella tomó asiento en uno de los bancos y él se fue, intentó darle un beso pero ella no se lo permitió. De pronto Natsuki la vio llorar, ella estaba absorta al ver un lado de Anh que nunca se imaginó.-_Tiene sentimientos… _-Entonces la vio buscar algo en su bolso, era su teléfono y una vez puesta en pie, secándose las lágrimas parecía hacer una llamada.

-¡Mierda!- dijo Natsuki al oír el ruido de una llamada entrante del teléfono de Shizuru que sin querer se cargó consigo, era Anh. Entonces trató de silenciarlo pero de los nervios no pudo y cuando Anh pareció notar que la observaban, sin pensarlo le quitó la batería, se puso en pie y caminó a prisa en dirección hasta su casa, donde al llegar encontró a Shizuru conversando con su madre sobre cuadros de arte y técnicas de pintura.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Preguntó Shizuru sorbiendo un poco del té que le invitó Saeko.

-Ah, pues yo… fui a dar un paseo por el parque… Shizuru, tu teléfono…

-¿Qué tiene?-la joven parecía más que relajada.

-Aquí lo tienes, yo… le quité la carga, no fue intencional…-Natsuki se acercó y se lo entregó en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa hija, sucede algo?-Preguntó Saeko al notar el nerviosismo de su hija que ni asiento había tomado, mientras que Shizuru le colocaba la carga a su teléfono bajo la mirada de una nerviosa Natsuki.

-No, nada, es sólo que…-Ni bien Shizuru encendió su teléfono, le llegó un mensaje y su expresión parpadeó en angustia brevemente.-Yo… olvidé mis audífonos en el parque, debo irme, ahora vuelvo.- ella se fue sin decir más, simplemente huyó sin entender por qué, por qué los nervios la habían abrumado de esa forma, por qué se sentía de esa forma al saber que Anh la había llamado al teléfono-_Después de todo son amigas, ahora lo son ¿cierto? Han guardado distancia desde aquel entonces, yo misma lo he podido percibir…-_el cielo estaba muy nublado, pero sus pensamientos más.-¿_Afecta en algo que no le vaya bien con él? ¿Por qué tendría que importarnos? ¿Le importará?_- al final Natsuki aterrizó en la misma banca de hace unos momentos, agolpada de súbito por el cansancio de caminar tan a prisa. Anh ya no estaba ahí y la poca gente que quedaba comenzaba a irse porque las gotas de agua del cielo tan cargado comenzaban a enfriarse y a caer de a pocos sobre las cabezas, sobre la suya, sobre su rostro. Natsuki sentía miedo, algo que nunca había sentido con tan pocas razones; pero era insoportable, y aunque la lluvia comenzó ella no se movió de aquel lugar y cerró los ojos lentamente al sentir las gotas de agua fría en sus mejillas y la brisa de aire revolviendo sus cabellos -_Ah el agua, tan oportuna, como siempre; sería muy injusto pensar en algo sin siquiera consultarlo, el problema es el valor para hacerlo, el problema son las palabras. Mi mente es rápida pero mi lengua muy pesada…_

_-_Natsuki…-Una suave voz acarició sus oídos y ella abrió los ojos lentamente. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la persona que tenía enfrente, a Shizuru, que le obsequiaba una gran sonrisa, ahí de pie frente a ella, ocultando su preocupación bajo la lluvia, empapándose de pies a cabeza también. Natsuki de inmediato se puso en pie y aunque al inicio no supo bien qué decir, luego le sugirió que se fueran a cubrir de la lluvia en alguna parte, pero Shizuru no quiso.

-Me gusta la lluvia-_lo que no me gusta son tus ojos tristes…-_Anda toma mi mano, y caminemos por el parque que hoy es sólo nuestro. ¡Ah! ¡Qué bella lluvia!.-Entonces Natsuki le tomó la mano y ella se le puso enfrente y le tomó la otra mano y con ambas manos tomadas y frente a frente ambas juntaron las cabezas y sonrieron cómplices bajo la lluvia.

-Baila conmigo bajo la lluvia Shizuru.-Le dijo con las emociones agolpadas en la garganta.

-_Nos vamos a resfriar…-_Pero no me vayas a pisar.-_No me vayas a soltar…_

-No lo haré-_Te quiero…-_ y se quedaron un momento más así, locas bajo la lluvia, sabiendo que Saeko las regañaría luego; pero sabiendo también, que lo bailado no se los quita nadie.

-¡Ven! ¡Vamos hacia la fuente!-_Al hoyo más profundo si me lo pidieras Shizuru._

Algo así como el amor está en el aire, en la dirección que quieran así era, con o sin la persona deseada, así era.

-_Quiéreme pronto…_

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! No me lo van a creer pero una torre de Movistar cayó por donde yo vivo y estuve días sin internet... (Si no me creen hacen bien). Espero les guste. ¡Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(Feliz primer mes)**_

-La situación ha cambiado un poco eso es todo… pero por lo demás es como siempre.

-A mí no me lo parece, tú has marcado una línea que te niegas a cruzar y que es tan clara que todos la pueden ver.- Ella se recargó de espaldas sobre la baranda metálica, fijando su mirada en los muchachos que jugaban al futbol, sus ojos los observaban muy curiosos, como quien contempla comparativamente la fisionomía de un hombre con la fragilidad de una mujer.-_Una rosa aún sin florecer irradia belleza, sin duda alguna todos ellos son burdos… aún el más agraciado y esbelto…_

-Siempre me ha admirado esa capacidad tuya de sumergirte en tus pensamientos sin perder la noción de lo que sucede fuera: el cómo puedes pensar en quién sabe qué y continuar la conversación conmigo sin problemas.-Aunque Reito era perspicaz y al ver a Shizuru observando a los muchachos que caminaban sin camiseta hasta los vestidores entendió con mayor enfoque su aparente distracción.

-Incluso ahora me sorprende tu curiosidad…; y tu indiferencia para con cualquiera de mi género.

-No es curiosidad, es objetividad, además tampoco tolero a quienes ostentan sus atributos exageradamente, cual adonis, me parece narcisista el desespero con el cual exhiben y contemplan su anatomía ante las féminas…; más sin embargo es irrelevante, al final de cuentas las retinas complementan un órgano meramente físico como lo son los ojos; ergo, no es lo que puedas detenerte a observar sino lo que deseas al hacerlo, la sutil pero transcendental diferencia.

-Shizuru-san mis ojos pueden ver y desear de manera superficial como profunda, profunda como ahora por ejemplo… -Reito le hizo un gesto con la mirada hacia el otro extremo del jardín, se refería a Mai, quien a lo lejos corría hacia su pabellón sin sospechar ser observada.

- ¿Y ya sabes que es lo que vas a obsequiarle?-dijo el joven cambiando de tema y en eso los ojos de Shizuru se abrieron enormemente, revelando una expresión de sorpresa que suprimiera luego con una muy amable sonrisa.- ¡Gracias Reito-san de no ser por ti estaría en aprietos! Y ahora lo que mencionas se me acaba de ocurrir algo muy interesante, debo irme.

-_¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Hoy es el primer mes, debo evitar a Natsuki a toda costa hasta que tenga su obsequio ¿Qué podrá ser…?.-_Alguien divagaba entre las páginas de su alborotada imaginación, era Shizuru dando vueltas en su cabeza.

-Oh ya veo, nos vemos entonces. ¡Suerte!-Dijo el muchacho a la joven mientras ella se perdía entre los jardines de regreso a su aula.

Estaba de camino cuando Haruka Suzushiro se acercó a ella con premura.

-¡Shizuru! ¿qué es lo que sucede contigo últimamente? Has descuidado tus funciones, todo lo has dejado en el aire, realmente eres muy irrespondable.

-Es 'irresponsable' Haruka-chan.

-Suzushiro luce muy exaltada hoy… pero me temo que tiene toda la razón, sí, sí.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, qué puedo decir últimamente, me he descuidado demasiado y es que los exámenes se acercan y con una rival tan digna como tú no puedo descuidarme ni un poco, realmente ha escapado a mis fuerzas…-El pecho de Haruka comenzaba a inflarse sobre su ego.-sin embargo me gustaría no seguir en desventaja para cuando los exámenes lleguen…

-Relájate un poco, no puede ser tan difícil…

-Oh sí que lo es, pero incluso con ello lo conseguiré y Suzushiro lo podrá ver.

-Hagamos un trato para que sea justo. Yo te ayudaré en lo que te quede pendiente, así no podrás decir que estuviste en desventaja.

-Ookini Haruka-san. Todo está en el despacho de la presidenta, yo me encargaré de lo más complicado. ¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!

-Ok, ok, de nada, nos vemos.-Y Shizuru se volvió al camino al que se dirigía y se fue.

-Haruka-chan, si todo está en el despacho de la presidenta. ¿Qué es lo más complicado entonces?

-¿Eh?

**Lero lero lero**

Ni bien llegó el receso, Shizuru tomó sus cosas, había maquinado un plan el cual era poder irse más temprano de lo normal, ella debía evitar a Natsuki, salir de la escuela y buscarle un lindo obsequio a su novia. Pero antes de que pudiera salir del ambiente (de su aula ahora vacía) se encontró cara a cara con Anh.

-Kaichou-san…

-Oh, ¿y desde cuándo tan formal?- Pero Shizuru se quedó sin palabras, sin saber bien qué decir o cómo hacerlo, después de todo el primer amor continuaba latente, era más sencillo al no verla o hablarle.

-El otro día te llamé y también te envié mensajes…

-Lo sé pero me encontraba indispuesta… -Lo dijo con átona voz, con aféresis en su oración, con aféresis en sus latidos. Shizuru le esquivó el rostro y miraba hacia el pasillo a espaldas de Anh como si fuera la luz de un túnel.

-Comprendo,- dijo Anh que caminó por su costado y se dirigió hacia la ventana donde apoyada en el alfeizar continuó su charla.-Antes éramos muy unidas… siento mucho haberlo arruinado todo, siento…-Se tomó un momento para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y le dio la espalda a Shizuru- Siento que he perdido a mi mejor amiga... La mejor compañera de todas…-El corazón de Shizuru libraba una lucha invisible a los ojos de Anh.

-Anh… yo…

-Shizuru tuyos son los mejores recuerdos que cargo en mi caja del sosiego, de donde saco un par de cosas cuando me aflijo; tus ocurrencias o tu intelecto, son páginas de un libro que jamás olvido; pero no es justo ¿verdad? Sé lo que piensas… no lo fue para nadie.

- Así es y yo no seré injusta con alguien que no se lo merece. Además es algo que ya olvidé…

-No te creo y ¿sabes por qué? Porque si yo no lo he olvidado, estoy segura tú tampoco.-En este punto Anh se le acercó y se puso frente a ella, desafiante y con severa confianza; una treta que pocos descubrían porque en el fondo sucumbía al temor de que el norte de Shizuru hubiera virado hacia Natsuki como un velero que cambió de rumbo por aires nuevos.-Veo que tienes prisa, pero te informo que para salir necesitas autorización, así que sígueme, será rápido. Te ayudaré con eso.

-Te lo agradeceré.-Anh le tomó la mano con naturalidad y Shizuru no se lo impidió, en algún punto sentía que su vida había vuelto a ser la misma, la de antes de todos; el mundo donde podía descansar cuando las manos de Anh la sujetaban. _-No es justo… no es justo tener a la persona que más te importa, por la que darías todo, todo, tomando de tu mano sin poder corresponderle… no lo es. No es justo, no es justo que ahora ella este ahí como una perla en medio de la arena y no poder tomarla. ¿Y Natsuki? Eso tampoco es justo…_

-Te recomiendo algún videojuego, ella parece ser de esas niñas con gustos peculiares… o quizá lencería…

-¿Lencería? ¿Estás loca? Me la aventará a la cara.

-No sé por qué me da la impresión de que le agradaría, pero, ¿sabes? Creo que la subestimas, asumes que ella misma no es como cualquier muchacha con gustos muy genéricos. Por otro lado Shizuru, no me vayas a negar que no lo has imaginado aún, por tu cara deduzco que la consideras intocable, lo que no significa que tu mente no te haya sugerido cosas…

-No, no es lo que piensas yo ni siquiera he pensado en eso, es la verdad.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir, es más, me pregunto de verdad cuánto tiempo soportarás conservar impoluta tu pseudo relación.

-_Eres única…-_Piensas como todos, y mis intereses son tan firmes como tus emociones Anh.-Shizuru podía pensar una cosa y decir otra. Anh la había llevado al despacho del consejo estudiantil, donde le firmó una autorización para tomarse el resto del día libre, mientras hablaba amenamente con ella, con Shizuru que no olvidaba su costumbre de sentarse sobre el escritorio.

-Aquí tienes, yo me encargaré de hablar con Youko-Sensei para que avale esto, por lo demás te deseo suerte…

-¡Muchas gracias! Prometo ayudarte de la misma forma cuando pases por lo mismo.

-Oh yo lo dudo, porque para empezar Sergey y yo hemos "quebrado palillos" y por otro lado no soy tan despistada, yo ya tendría mi regalo.- Y ahí estaba la noticia que Shizuru esperaba oír, Anh estaba sola y evidentemente abierta estaba la posibilidad de una relación con ella, "sólo las dos" sin terceros, por lo menos así lo veía Shizuru.

-Yo sigo aquí Anh, yo siempre estaré para cuando de verdad me necesites. – Le dijo sin pensar, con el amor en la mirada

-¿Sabes Shizuru-chan? El tiempo debería congelarse así, como cuando me dices cosas como éstas, en las que sólo tú eres capaz de transmitir verdad. Pero vete antes de que te encuentren. De seguro Kuga ya se anda preguntando dónde estás.-Anh era astuta, mucho más que Shizuru. –_Psicología inversa: es como una semilla que germina lenta e implacablemente hacia la luz. Algo que nunca falla -_ Ese era el concepto de Anh sobre el manejo de 'ciertas relaciones'.

-Anh…-Intentó decir Shizuru ya en el pasillo frente a ella, pero ella pasó por su costado sin volver a dirigirle la mirada y se fue. Y Shizuru se quedó inmóvil durante algún momento, pero luego caminó aprisa hacia cualquier lugar menos tras los pasos de Anh que contó sin querer cuando frenó sus ansias de correr tras ella. Como cuando en silencio extendió su voz y esta no la alcanzó.- _¿Tengo esperanzas de que me ames Anh? Si es así yo…_- pero sacudió la cabeza para no continuar con sus dañinos pensamientos y se fue en sentido opuesto, se fue en busca de una excusa que le recuerde el por qué de sus sonrisas, el por qué de su enorme gusto por Natsuki. Porque en efecto, Natsuki le gustaba demasiado.

**Lero lero lero**

-¿Estás bien?

-Eh, sí, no, no es nada, es sólo que tengo mucha tarea y estoy pensando en cómo resolverla…

-A mí no me engañas, tú no vienes a la piscina a pensar… ¿Qué es eso que traes a tus espaldas?

-No es nada-Nao había seguido a Natsuki porque su carácter sobreprotector se lo había sugerido. Normalmente a Nao pareciera no interesarle nada ni nadie más que ella, empero no podía ser más opuesto su interior, en el fondo siempre estaba muy pendiente de sus seres queridos y desde que vio sin querer a Shizuru saliendo de su aula, de la mano con la presidenta hasta la sala de juntas, pensó que era necesario prestarle atención a Natsuki; pero ella no tenía intenciones de acercársele, es sólo que Natsuki llevaba ahí varios minutos sola, como si esperara a alguien, a Shizuru y no lo pudo evitar.

-Tiene envoltura de regalo pero es un peluche… ¿No pudiste ser más obvia? ¿Cómo vas a forrar algo así? Le dejaste la forma.-El rostro de Natsuki se tornó rojizo y la indignación no tardó en llegarle.

-No es asunto tuyo…

-Ya veo, pero si buscas a tu amada déjame decirte que…-Nao no pudo completar la oración porque el teléfono de Natsuki comenzó a sonar y ella contestó con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Hola! ¿Dónde estás? Llevo un buen rato que te espero…- Pero la sonrisa no le duró, porque luego le cambió a una expresión de marcado desanimo, al borde de la tristeza. –Comprendo, pero no hay problema… sí, te veo en la noche… ¿En el parque? Me parece bien. Besos.

-No vendrá, dice que tuvo que salir urgentemente, al parecer vino un pariente suyo y se tomará la tarde.- Nao se mostró muy relajada y caminó junto a ella casi en silencio mientras volvían con el grupo.

-Fujino-san… He oído que su padre es un hombre muy conocido en Kioto… Sin duda alguna se le parece; pero no es fácil decirlo, porque cuando ves a su madre hasta te da la impresión de haber viajado al futuro…

-¿Los conoces?

-Pues claro, siempre vienen a por ella cuando culmina el año… ¿Nunca lo notaste? También tiene un hermano menor… pero él sí que es la viva imagen de su padre. Ya te tocará conocerlos… a este paso el año finalizará muy rápido… y sin pensarlo ya estamos a sólo dos meses de diciembre.

-Es verdad, que dolor de cabeza pensar en eso…

-¿Por qué?

-Shizuru cumple años en Diciembre…

-No lo sabía._-El de la presidenta es en marzo justo al final del ciclo escolar…_

Ambas caminaban hacia el lugar donde estaban Mai y las demás pero al verlas de lejos Natsuki se detuvo abruptamente.-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó Nao y aunque Natsuki no respondió con palabras sus gestos le bastaron para comprender el porqué frenó sus pasos,-Ya veo… entonces primero vamos a guardar eso, te acompaño- dijo Nao porque Natsuki no quería que nadie más viera que traía consigo el regalo para Shizuru entre sus manos, y sin duda alguna Chie o Aoi la bombardearían de preguntas.

Muchas cosas se agolparon nuevamente en sus recuerdos, en el fondo, a pesar de saber que Shizuru parecía intentar ser delicada, dulce y hasta siempre muy atenta con ella; las constantes preguntas frecuentes que le hacía la inquietaban, eran preguntas como: ¿Qué te gusta de mí Natsuki? ¿Estás segura de que lo que sientes es real? ¿No te gusta nadie más, nadie de tu entorno? Todas esas cosas le dejaban una indescriptible inquietud, muy a pesar de que la sutileza acompañara todas esas cuestiones, Natsuki cada vez lograba hilvanar sus dudas volviéndolas más profundas. Pero el asunto era que ella tenía algo muy claro de su relación romántica y fraternal:-_Siempre y cuando tome de mi mano y junte sus labios con los míos yo seré feliz._-Nao la observaba muy curiosa, sin realmente entender por qué esa edad era tan complicada, o por qué ella podía estar tan relajada y sin pensar en el amor aún. Sin embargo todo eso se disipaba como la niebla, a Nao no le interesaban los menesteres románticos, sólo eso tenía muy claro.

-_A pesar de que por momentos consigue verse muy feliz, todo ello se esfuma como niebla en cuanto Fujino desaparece, como si la incertidumbre la envolviera, sus dudas son muy claras, incluso más que sus miedos, yo nunca había visto a Kuga así… _

- Nao, dame un momento, guardo esto y ahora salgo.

-Imagino que ese es tu regalo, ¿es un oso de felpa? A Shizuru no le gustan los osos, ¿nunca te lo dijo? O ¿nunca se lo has preguntado?-esa inconfundible voz a sus espaldas podía crisparle los nervios en segundos.

-Eso no te compete, además no es un oso común, es… ¡bah! Pero si no tengo por qué decírtelo.

-No hace falta que digas más Kuga-chan… ahora si me disculpan, Yuuki, Kuga, tengo asuntos que atender.-Nao acababa de comprender bien de qué lado estaba, porque la fricción por las asperezas de las palabras que cruzaban esas dos era evidente, así que no respondió al saludo y atinó a ignorar a la presidenta como quien defendía su postura: Natsuki era su amiga, muy a pesar de lo agradable que podía en apariencia ser la presidenta.

Todo la tarde Natsuki mantuvo el sinsabor de las palabras de Anh, -_Y si mi regalo no le gusta, peor aún, ¿será verdad que la conozco tan poco? _-¡Kuga! ¡Kuga-san! Le estoy hablando.

-La respuesta es persa, Abu Nuwás era de origen árabe, de Ahvaz, origen persa Midori-sensei.-contestó con desánimo la muchacha con la ayuda de Mai, quien con el dedo en el renglón del libro a su lado le indicó la respuesta.

-Ok, por poco Kuga, por poco- dijo Midori antes de continuar con su clase.

-_Shizuru…_-Volvió a pensar, mientras que Mai y Akane se miraban la una a la otra encogiéndose de hombros al no saber bien el por qué de la actitud sombría de su amiga.

**12345**

La joven observaba uno a uno los escaparates sin tener noción alguna de qué obsequiarle a Natsuki, de ver absurdos peluches y osos que tanto le desagradaban, pensando en que quizá ella los despreciaría y hasta la juzgara de tener mal gusto. –Natsuki es extrovertida, quizá en la sección de deportes… ¿qué podrá ir con ella?- Y así se pasó la tarde, de una tienda a otra, viéndolo todo y nada a la vez, observando algunas cosas, objetos curiosos y ninguno a la vez, pensando en las palabras de Anh, en que quizá la había subestimado un poco, y que tal vez debería dejar de pensar en ella con tal inmadurez.

Luego de buscar y buscar decidió virar un poco su elección y al fin eligió su obsequio.

-¿Lo envolvemos para regalo?-pregunto la joven de la tienda, con una simpática sonrisa de sus labios rojos.

-Eh, sí, por favor…

-¿Shizuru?

-¡Kuga-san! ¡Qué susto me dio!-Y ella no mentía, estaba tan concentrada en el obsequio que no percibió a Saeko, quien paseaba por el lugar con al parecer una grata compañía.

-¿No deberías estar en la escuela?-preguntó Saeko sin aún presentarle al hombre que la acompañaba.

-¿_No debería estar usted en el trabajo? _-quiso decir, pero se contuvo.-Eh, pues yo la verdad, pedí permiso, hoy tenía algo importante que hacer por aquí…

-Ya veo, nosotros recién salimos de refrigerio, en realidad estamos fuera de horario pero como tuvimos muchos pendientes y no pudimos dejarlos hasta resolverlos no es sino hasta ahora que nos damos un respiro-Hizo una pausa y continuó.-Shizuru, él es un colega, Jhon Searrs; Jhon ella es Shizuru una amiga de mi hija.

-Mucho gusto Searrs-san.-Saludó Muy educada Shizuru tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, al oír la palabra 'amiga'.

-Aquí tiene señorita-dijo la joven de la tienda entregándole el objeto que había comprado.

-Muchas gracias- Guardó el objeto con trémula expresión y luego más serena se volvió a Saeko.- Kuga-san, debo irme.

-Saeko, ya deberías llamarme así Shizuru-chan.

-Eh… sí. Saeko-san, Searrs-san; si me disculpan…- Y con un gesto se despidió de ambos comprendiendo y compartiendo cierta complicidad y se alejó.-Ve con cuidado Shizuru-chan- Dijo al final la mujer mayor de forma muy amable.

Shizuru se preguntaba si tenía sentido mantener una treta a tal nivel, si un día tendría que ser un poco más formal con Natsuki y tener que hacer partícipe a Saeko, después de todo era su madre; pero también lo consideraba innecesario, era esa parte suya diciéndole que aquella relación quizá no duraría lo suficiente como para que eso fuera realidad. A pesar de todo ella no podía con su forma de ser, ella era encantadora con Natsuki por el simple hecho de ser su novia, tuviera o no futuro aquella relación, una forma de pensar realmente opuesta a la de Natsuki. Así que no quiso pensar ni siquiera un poco en nada más, y luego de llegar a su morada, darse un buen baño y arreglarse como le pareciera debido, estaba lista para ir a por Natsuki. Ella en el fondo estaba ansiosa, porque también sus anhelos eran prematuros y por eso llegó temprano al parque, donde se quedó esperando a que Natsuki apareciera. Por un momento pensó en llamarla, pero la idea pereció cuando vio la hora en su teléfono, aún era temprano y faltaban veinte largos minutos que pensó perder observando a las palomas comer lo que la gente les diera, o quizá al resto de la gente hasta que justo en ese momento divisó una silueta capturó toda su atención, era él, era Sergey, quien caminaba aprisa por el parque, con Anh tras él, al parecer ella no se había rendido en esa relación como lo había dicho y ahora protagonizaba una escena de la cual una Shizuru absorta era espectadora.

Shizuru observó con calma, fingiendo indiferencia hasta que en algún punto la discusión entre ellos se tornó efusiva, entonces no pudo evitar espiar con descaro y vio claramente como Anh lo sujetó por la espalda, con un abrazo en el cual, se quedaron durante varios segundos hasta que él se separó tomándole de las manos y quitándolas de sí para luego de decir quién sabe qué palabras para luego aventarse a cruzar la calle muy aprisa y dejarla ahí sola.

La situación era simple, ella se negaba a dejarlo y él… él se negaba a continuar con ella. Luego cuando todo eso sucedió las lágrimas brotaron del rostro de Anh como un río y Shizuru lo pudo ver, en realidad fue todo lo que hizo hasta ese momento, observar, hasta que en eso Anh se percató de su presencia y le clavó los ojos encima como quien incrusta espadas en un toro de rodeo, eran ojos cargados de rabia y dolor, una mirada nunca antes vista por ella, y aunque Shizuru levantó la mano en señal de saludo, Anh se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Shizuru quién que no pudo más con sus sentimientos y corrió a su alcance.

-¡Anh espera!- pero ella no se detuvo, y siguió caminando tratando de tragar su llanto.

-¡Anh!- y Shizuru corrió hasta que logró alcanzarla y detenerla tomándola por el brazo.

-No es un buen momento Shizuru-chan, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-Dijo con agria voz.

-La verdad no sé qué decirte, pero por favor no te vayas, no así… no tenía idea de que estarías por aquí… yo…

-No tengo tiempo para rodeos y telarañas en tus palabras, te pido seas concisa.- Y entonces Shizuru la abrazó, tal como Anh hiciera con Sergey momentos antes. En este punto la ternura de Shizuru consiguió lo que sólo ella podía conseguir de Anh, ablandarla y ceder un poco.

-Verte llorar o sufrir es algo que no soporto Anh, a toda costa y por encima de todo y todos no lo soporto; para mí eres solo tú Anh, nadie más me importa, nadie más… si tú me lo pides, si tú así lo quieres yo…- Entonces Anh se dio la vuelta y con suaves caricias secó las lágrimas que le acababan de brotar a Shizuru.

-No llores tú también-le dijo sin admitir que ver su llanto la confortaba de manera algo malsana, algo contra lo que luchaba por no sentir.- Mírame, la basurita ya salió de entre mis ojos y ya no estoy llorando. Sécate, que se te arruina el maquillaje y tu novia nos está viendo, te está esperando... -Y en eso Shizuru volteó a ver a Natsuki que las observaba con angustia; bella con aquel vestido verde y de confusa mirada, con aquel regalo entre las manos, pero sin moverse, como si estuviera congelada. En realidad Natsuki no sabía si correr o no, pero una cosa estaba clara para ella, que si se iba estaba renunciando a Shizuru, era por eso que sus piernas no se movieron ni un milímetro mientras su corazón bombeaba sangre como si participara en una carrera.

Y entonces sucedió que dándole un beso en la frente, Anh se fue sabiendo que ahora más que nunca su vanidad triunfó, que pasara lo que pasara hasta el momento sólo debía tronar los dedos y Shizuru estaría ahí.

Natsuki no caminó hacia Shizuru pero tampoco se fue, sino que por el contrario caminó hasta una banca donde se sentó mirando hacia la nada, como si pensara en algo minuciosamente, pero no era así, lo cierto es que luchaba por no pensar.

-Siento llegar temprano, quizá las ansias me ganaron… yo en verdad no quería hacerte esperar. Pero ahora que lo pienso nunca te he hecho esperar, porque tú nunca me has esperado a mí. –Las palabras de Natsuki, Shizuru las guardaba en su interior sin siquiera saberlo.-Es una mala suerte que este parque no fuera sólo nuestro, que otras 'parejas' lo frecuenten.-Dijo Natsuki en cuanto Shizuru se sentó a su lado en la banca.-Ten, esto lo traje para ti, sé sincera y dime si te gusta o no.-Dijo la joven al darle el obsequio con forma de oso.- Anda, ábrelo.-Añadió Natsuki y Shizuru así lo hizo.

-Está lindo, es un panda. Te lo agradezco.-Dijo Shizuru sin saber bien cómo decirlo.

-Dicen que cuando no eres feliz no puedes hacer feliz a nadie, por muy sinceras que fueran tus intenciones; así que si mientes por no hacer que me sienta peor, desde ya te pido que te detengas.

-No me gustan los osos Natsuki, los detesto a excepción de los osos panda, esos siempre me han gustado y hasta alguna vez quise un disfraz de uno… pero entonces de la misma forma sé sincera tú. Te traje esto.-Y Shizuru sacó de su bolso un objeto rectangular con envoltura de osos panda y Natsuki lo tomó.

-¿Es un libro? ¿No pudiste ser más evidente?

-Ábrelo.

-Oh… ¿Es un compendio de todos los trucos de los videojuegos…? En verdad es asombroso… Shizuru te diré detesto los libros… temí que fuera una novela porque las escojo con cuidado, pero esto está genial. Te lo agradezco dijo con amordazados ánimos.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio viendo hacia la nada durante varios minutos, como si las dos continuaran su lucha por no pensar en nada, con pensamientos que morían en la punta de sus lenguas. Y así era, ninguna quiso mencionar nada concreto, tal vez hablaron sobre algún insecto que pasó por delante de sus ojos o del color de algún vehículo pero nada más. Hasta que Natsuki le tomó la mano suavemente y aunque Shizuru se extrañó por aquel gesto y volteó el rostro para verla, ella continuó con sus ojos al frente como si no pasara nada y con la boca en perfecto en silencio, el más cómodo silencio que alguna vez desearon.

La tarde y sus colores desaparecían lentamente mientras el ruido de los vehículos parecía multiplicarse; incluso podía caer un asteroide ahí mismo y ninguna hubiera reaccionado, ninguna se movió de su lugar durante un largo rato, tan sólo se quedaron así, ahí, tomadas de la mano, con la incertidumbre por delante pero juntas al final.

_-El que no vengas, el que no me llames; que no me abraces o susurres o no me acaricies o beses; todo eso lo apreciaré desde lo más profundo. No importa si ahora no me quieres o si mientes que lo harás, yo me encargaré de que sea real, no me importa si no es lo que tú deseas… _

…_Yo no voy a renunciar a ti._

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! como verán ya estamos en el nudo de la historia así que el desenlace está próximo, hay muchas cosas que parecen no entenderse aún pero por eso les pido prestar un poco de atención a los detalles. Sobre las edades de los personales sí lo hice con un propósito, que en el siguiente capítulo espero revelar. Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(La abstinencia desgasta más que el exceso)**_

-¿Cuál de todos te gusta?-Shizuru inclinó el rostro mientras agitaba la prenda entre sus manos a la espera de la respuesta de una indecisa Natsuki.

-Veamos… ambas lucen geniales, caray yo lo quiero todo-_La lencería es mi debilidad, ¿será que sí?-_pues si tuviera que elegir, ¿tengo que elegir verdad?

-Ajá-_Rayos, yo quiero las dos…-_Ok si tuviera que elegir, entonces me quedo con el púrpura…-Dijo Natsuki señalando la prenda que Shizuru había separado minutos antes.

-¿No habías dicho que no?-preguntó Shizuru con inocencia tomando nuevamente la prenda roja entre sus manos.

-Olvida lo que dije, dame eso.-Dijo la muchacha arrebatándole de las manos a Shizuru la prenda.

-Muero de ganas por ver a Natsuki en ese conjunto de lencería… de sólo imaginar tus… -_Suaves, firmes y redondos…-_¡Auch! –Gritó Shizuru por el cocacho que le dio Natsuki en la cabeza al verle el rostro lleno de perversión.

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, haces que me sonroje.-_Es tan vergonzoso pensar en lo que pasa por su cabeza…_-Ella se cruzó de brazos y fingió fastidio ante su novia.

-Mou, es porque te ves muy linda con las mejillas rosadas que lo digo, además es tan divertido hacerte enfadar y no me vengas con cuentos, que tú siempre disfrutas todo tipo de insinuaciones y hasta te haces la indiferente para que yo continúe…-en eso Shizuru abrazó a Natsuki por detrás tomándola por sorpresa y hablándole al oído- ¿No es así Nat-su-ki?- la cual quedaba como una presa fácil al no saber bien cómo reaccionar a sus muestras de afecto.-_Natsuki se pone cada día más bella. Todos se le quedan viendo, y ella ni cuenta se da de eso, pero tampoco yo se lo diré… _

-¿Ya encontraron algo?-la sola presencia de Saeko hacía que a Shizuru le volviera la compostura de un sólo salto. _-A veces Saeko-san asusta, sobre todo cuando te dice que no hay problema._

Habían pasado casi cinco meses y su relación con Natsuki florecía: un cumpleaños; una navidad; y un año nuevo a su lado habían revelado el lazo que con fuerza las envolvía desde que asumieron el continuar con su romance. Para Shizuru no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que los brazos de Natsuki, aunque de esto ninguna de las dos lo sabía con certeza; muy independientemente de que conservara su idealización de mujer tras la sombra de una Anh que jamás rompió con su novio ni su amistad con ella, que nunca se cansó de jugar a la dualidad que las expuso al límite del autocontrol. Ambas le dieron un rápido cambio de página al libro que describía sus enredadas emociones con tinta indeleble, que comenzaba a narrar trilladamente el por qué cada quien debía continuar con su vida como le había tocado vivirla. Aún si no fuera como lo imaginaron.-_No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere… pero es necesario aprender a querer todo lo que uno tiene, a su lado; en sus brazos._-La sonrisa de Shizuru resplandecía con mayor efecto sobre Natsuki, sobre cualquiera que la viera.

-_El púrpura le queda mejor a ella, esa es la pura verdad, así que ya habrá forma de que no sea yo y sea ella quien luzca ese conjunto de lencería. Sí, no cabe duda de que es verdad, ella es como una bella joya, una con sonrisa embelesante, mi "amatista de sonrisa hechizante"._

-Natsuki, el año escolar está por concluir y mis padres vendrán… y yo empezaba a preguntarme si quieres conocerlos. Si no quieres yo comprendo en verdad…

"Siempre que le apena decir algo su mirada se vuelve muy curiosa, como si tratara de ocultarse, Shizuru quizá ni se imagina lo mucho que la analizo, cada vez que puedo, porque constantemente soy yo la tímida, y es por eso que disfruto mucho esos 'momentos'"

-No. No pienses así ni te respondas sola. ¿Cuándo vas a perder esa vieja costumbre? Yo de verdad pienso que sería genial, al fin podré conocer a tu padre y a tu madre.

-Natsuki se olvida de mi hermano y sin embargo él siempre le manda saludos.-_Fue él el de la idea del compendio de trucos de videojuegos._

_-_No es verdad, pero tú eres muy cerrada, siempre que yo llego o estoy contigo les hablas poco, como si pretendieras excluirme, al menos así lo veo yo.

-¿Excluirte yo? Para nada, por el contrario, papá está muy emocionado por conocerte, en cuanto le conté sobre ti y tu parecido con el cuadro… realmente se emocionó…

-¿Qué cuadro?-Preguntó Saeko que hasta el momento permaneció en silencio observando algunas prendas.

-Ah pues verás mamá, Shizuru tiene un cuadro en su habitación y…

-Y se nota que pasan mucho tiempo en la habitación de Shizuru._-Ya me lo esperaba, Natsuki no debió decir eso, yo lo vi venir ._

_-_¿Eh? No, no es verdad, realmente pasamos más tiempo en casa, tú lo sabes…-La mirada inquisitiva de Saeko no pasó desapercibida para su hija, pero al poco tiempo regresó su expresión despreocupada- Entonces Shizuru-chan. ¿Tus padres vendrán?

-Eh… sí, ya no falta mucho, es una costumbre que ellos impusieron.

-Haberlo dicho antes Shizuru, debemos conocerlos. Está decidido, en cuanto eso pase están invitados a mi casa, para que cenemos todos juntos.

-En familia, ¿no?-añadió una muy cínica Natsuki.

-Aprendes de Shizuru demasiadas cosas, tú eres mi hija y no corres con la misma suerte, así que yo que tú no tentaría de esa forma.

-Pero yo… yo sólo.

-Mou que cruel Saeko-san, tampoco soy tan mal ejemplo, además mi Natsuki sólo fue imprudentemente sincera.

-Tu Natsuki todavía vive en mi casa Shizuru-chan.- Ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada de digna rivalidad, algo que solían hacer con frecuencia cuando de la atención de Natsuki se trataba, ambas se divertían al hacerlo.

Para Saeko no fue fácil aceptarlo pero tampoco le quedó de otra. Aquella tarde en el parque, Natsuki llegó a su casa como una avecilla herida que se estrelló contra el cristal de la ventana.

**-Retrospección-**

-¿Mamá tienes un minuto?- preguntó su hija-_mi pequeña-_la llamó en su mente. Ella estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta de su despacho, abrazando un libro, aferrada a él.

-Sí claro, dame un minuto hija, termino con esto y yo...- pero al no obtener respuesta Saeko insistió-¿Sucede algo hija?- y Natsuki sólo asintió con la cabeza con una tímida expresión mientras que como dos perlas redondas, dos lágrimas adiamantadas rodaban por sus mejillas, como si el mar se desbordara de sus pestañas, ahí donde se agolpaban las fieras olas de tristeza. -¡Natsuki!-Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces Saeko se puso en pie y se acercó a su pequeña, a la que con delicadeza despojó del libro y luego le habló con suave voz, con arrullos, como cuando de pequeña tropezaba y el dolor y el susto le arrebataban lágrimas también; pero no con tal dolor.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Natsuki?- Al oír la voz de su madre, Natsuki se aferró a ella y estalló en llanto, ella se quebró como vaso frágil contra el pavimento.

-Ella no me ama mamá, yo no sé qué hacer… ella no me ama…-A Saeko el corazón de madre se le estrujó muy fuerte y por dos razones, una primando sobre la otra, la primera: estaba confirmado, a su hija le gustaba una mujer, algo que le preocupó enormemente al no tener idea de cómo reaccionar -_Ya pensaré en eso luego.-_Se dijo mentalmente. Segundo y más importante: estaba sufriendo como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Tenía el corazón roto, era muy joven para pasar por eso.-_Muy prematura…_

-Oh mi pequeña. Ya. Todo va a estar bien, tranquila… tranquila… no llores así.

-Yo ya no quiero nada mamá, no quiero nada…

-No Natsuki, el mundo no termina cuando el corazón se rompe; es en realidad cuando la vida recién comienza; así que no llores mi pequeña, no llores pensando de esa forma- le dijo a su joven hija que lloraba entre sus brazos, abrazándola como podía al verla ahí indefensa y herida a merced del amor y la voluntad de otra joven tan prematura como ella, con la capacidad de turbarle el alma y sosegarla. Impotencia, eso sintió Saeko, quien alguna vez supo consolar a su hija de la muerte de su padre, pero que no tenía idea de cómo curarle el corazón roto. Eso era algo totalmente nuevo para ambas.

-_Shizuru-chan, debe ser ella… estoy segura_- El tiempo y su hija no tardarían en confirmarle sus sospechas, después de todo la madurez fue sabia consejera y por lo poco que pudo conocer a Shizuru conocía que sus intenciones no eran malas. Fue mala suerte. Es sólo que Natsuki tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en alguien que no la amaba y Shizuru cometió el grave error de corresponderle sin amarla. Sabía bien que tratándose de Shizuru, una joven con un corazón tan noble y a flor de piel como el de su hija, de seguro no estaba tan bien como se pensaría y en efecto así era, a lo lejos Shizuru tuvo su propia tortuosa noche de lágrimas y sábanas frías, empapadas de soledad y corazón vacío al saber que realmente no tenía esperanza alguna en el corazón de Anh, al menos no su amor. Donde lo único que la animó a seguir fue la esperanza de que Natsuki no la dejase.

-_Natsuki es capaz de saltar al hoyo en el que me encuentro para sacarme a empujones, no importando si ella misma no consigue salir después; pero eso no sucederá, yo estaré ahí para extenderle mis brazos._

Al final de la noche ambas conciliaron el sueño, Natsuki abrazada a su libro y Shizuru a su panda.

**-Fin de retrospección-**

"Shizuru y mi madre se llevan demasiado bien, alguna vez pensé que mamá le negaría la entrada a casa después de lo que le conté, felizmente no fue así, aunque tampoco fue algo tan sencillo, ya que estuvo varias semanas sin dirigirle más de dos palabras, pero finalmente tuvo claro que es porque la tengo cerca que estoy feliz. A veces, cuando las veo hablando así, frescamente decidiendo sobre cómo me van a vestir, o qué debería comer hasta siento náuseas y enfado; luego la felicidad me embriaga nuevamente de manera indescriptible por una sencilla razón: he conseguido al fin visualizar mi meta: el amor parpadeando en su mirada cuando me ve; o quizá su alma mienta lo cual es menos probable.

Yo la observo detenidamente y me divierto cuando busca mi mano en el aire si me retraso al caminar, o las veces que se come lo que le preparo… (nunca es mi intención enfermarla con mi comida pero sigo creyendo que pronto lo haré bien). Mis deseos por ella son cada vez más profundos y la forma en que me trata es contradictoria, nadie a excepción de mi madre que ha llegado a conocerla bien, cree que es más respetuosa de lo que parece, algo que debo admitir me desagrada. A veces me gustaría tanto que le diera rienda suelta a las cosas que sé que se imagina… pero no. No. Ella simplemente se lo tiene prohibido y eso es algo que me aterra, me aterra porque muy en el fondo sé lo que significa… yo sé que ella aún no se ha permitido amarme por completo. Aunque segura estoy de que lo hace"

-¡Ah! Al fin en casa, mi adorada casa… mi adorado sofá… ¡Oh tv cómo te amo!-Natsuki recargó su peso sobre el mueble, donde se desparramó de cansancio y encendió la tv-

-Natsuki exagerada.-Le dijo Shizuru entre dientes.

-Exagerada mis….-El gesto de su madre no la dejó continuar- ¡Bah! Es increíble como ustedes dos pueden comprar tanto. No. Eso está mal dicho, porque la verdad no compraron mucho sino que prácticamente recorrieron toda la ciudad, tienda por tienda ¡se probaron todo lo que pudieron y de no ser porque casi me eché a llorar no se detuvieron! ¿Y para qué?, pues para al fin comprar esas cuatro méndigas cosas. Que pereza, yo ya no vuelvo a ir de compras con ustedes.-Natsuki se cruzó de brazos y piernas, con enfado y postura de ofendida.

-Eso dijiste la vez anterior y mírate- Dijo su madre, acomodando los paquetes sobre la mesa.

-Esta vez es en serio, digan lo que digan, o prometan lo que prometan yo no lo haré.

-Eso también dijiste anteriormente Natsuki -dijo Shizuru.

-Shizuru ¿de qué lado estás?

-Del mío Natsuki, lo siento, pero de verdad es que no sabes comprar, y tratamos de enseñarte cómo se hace pero no aprendes.

-Shizuru-chan, tu teléfono está sonando ¿no vas a contestar?

-Es verdad, le cambié el tono y se me olvida, casi no lo reconozco.- Shizuru contestó la llamada y se hizo a un lado de ellas un momento.

-Natsuki hija, cuando vuelvas hoy por la tarde debo hablar contigo. No te asustes, no preguntes aún déjame terminar.-dijo la mujer al ver su hija abrir la boca en un vano intento de pregunta- por otro lado si vas a salir, déjale la comida a Durán.

-Está bien, pero yo ya le dejé suficiente.

-Ese perro come más que nosotras así que asegúrate. –Dijo la mujer perdiéndose en el pasillo de la casa camino hacia su habitación. El cansancio le había marcado unos orbes oscuros bajo los ojos, unas ojeras que pensaba se trataban únicamente del mal sueño, el tiempo le demostraría lo contrario.

-Está bien, está bien- Dijo la muchacha levantando su humanidad con gran esfuerzo del sillón-¡Durán! ¡A comer! Ven perrito, ven…-Durán era el perro que Shizuru le regaló a Natsuki el segundo mes de su noviazgo. Y a Natsuki no le obedecía en nada, era simplemente fiel a Shizuru.

"Las cosas a veces pueden ser desesperantes, como si de pronto una extraña nube devorara todos los colores que agradan a la vista; después de todo, me convenzo más de una posibilidad muy única: Natsuki es todo aquello que aún conserva su color. Ella no ha perdido su brillo, y sinceramente me he esforzado en ello porque yo no quiero que la magia desaparezca, que aquella chispa se esfume si alguna pieza de este rompecabezas es removida. Tampoco me importa mucho la figura que aparezca, yo todo lo que quiero lo tengo en cierta forma; yo quería paz y con Natsuki al fin la obtuve; yo quería amor y desde que la conozco me lo ha dado; yo, lo que no me esperaba, era paciencia… ella es muy paciente conmigo.

A veces la observo y entiendo bien que quiere, o qué pretende y realmente las cosas que me ha insinuado han sido muy ligeras y fáciles de ser proporcionadas hasta el momento; sin embargo, últimamente algo la tiene muy inquieta y creo saber que es pero de todas formas no se lo daré. Eso sería muy cruel.

Después de aquel día yo me propuse no pensar en Anh como la mujer que siempre soñé, desde aquella vez me permití dejar de idealizarla y verla muy humana, como lo que es: una joven cualquiera a la que sus emociones le pasaron una mala jugada, como una chica que no pudo con su vanidad; en el fondo lo sé, yo jamás he dejado de justificarla, pero ella nunca ha sido una mala persona, realmente no lo es, ella es quizá el producto de sus propios temores, de aquella necesidad de aferrarse a todo lo que piensa perderá un día… en verdad es tan sólo un espejismo más de todos sus anhelos y los míos. Yo, así, con todo y sin nada, me he prohibido pensar en ella más que como una amiga o la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, dirigirle la palabra o lo que fuera sin amordazar mis sentimientos, me lo tengo prohibido, es lo mejor, es lo correcto… pero, y es en eso cuando entonces me pregunto ¿lo prohibido es lo incorrecto?, entonces, ¿de cuándo acá el camino correcto es mi camino? la verdad me importa poco lo correcto, casi siempre he sido fiel a mí misma, algo que ni siquiera Anh ha podido cambiar; pero Natsuki… ¡ah! a ella no le interesa cambiar nada de mí y a mí ahora tampoco me importa algo fuera de ella, después de todo se ha convertido en mi mundo; el único espacio en el cual sonrío genuinamente, con gratitud y cariño… es tan dulce y tierna; tenaz y vivaz... el único problema es que a estas alturas mi única pregunta es irónica, una cruel burla a mis propios recuerdos y sentimientos: ¿Qué es el amor realmente? ¿Existe o no? entonces me digo, el amor no es una realidad, no es objetivo… nada lo es. Lo único cierto que sé y que aprendí, es que el amor no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera exista o no, sea un mero proceso químico en el cerebro o no (¡Ah! ¡Las dopaminas! ) No. No es algo con lo que puedas jugar; es como el fuego, no conviene jugar con él porque tarde o temprano arderás en sus llamas"

**{::::::::::::::::::yo:::::::::::::::}**

Saeko había salido junto a Jhon, salieron a pasear su romance por la ciudad como empezaban a acostumbrar, así que en un par de horas, nadie, nadie se asomaría a la casa de las Kuga.

El corredor estaba en perfecto silencio, incluso Durán yacía dormido en su perrera, con la pereza propia del horario. Las ventanas melones de la sala comenzaban a oscilar por el viento frío del ambiente y la niebla escarchaba las ventanas, esa noche haría demasiado frío.

-Natsuki… me-mejor cierra las ventanas y enciende el calefactor, hace frío… ¿no crees?-aún si se estuviera congelando no tenía intenciones de moverse del lugar.

-_El calefactor está encendido…-_No, no quiero ir… yo prefiero estar aquí…-_sobre ti…_-El calor del cuerpo de Shizuru calentaba sus manos, con las cuales ella acariciaba su tersa piel bajo su ropa, sus latidos estaban acelerados desde hacía algún momento y Shizuru lo sabía, era por eso que trataba de distraerla con lo que pudiera, pero Natsuki no quitaría el dedo del renglón tan fácilmente, ella quería obtener algo y se lo había propuesto, ella quería que Shizuru fuera suya. Ella quería pertenecerle.

Observaba su rostro por momentos, le embelesaba ver los labios rojos (por el frío) que mordía delicadamente mientras sus manos traveseaban su cintura; con sus sentidos así, al máximo aspiraba de su aroma -_Exquisito…-_sus cabellos se mezclaban por momentos, formando una cascada de hilos azulados y almendros, revueltos todos. Shizuru se dejaba llevar lo mucho que no quería; pero deseaba tanto aquel momento que realmente poco podía hacer-_El cabello de Natsuki, aquel satén tan azulado…_-Natsuki no… no hagas eso.-Pero ella hizo caso omiso-No, espera en verdad, Nat…tu madre puede llegar en cualquier momento… y sabes que no acostumbra a tocar la puerta.

-Tú sabes que no, que cuando se va con Jhon ella vuelve tarde; así que la casa es nuestra…- Natsuki intentaba subir sus manos hacia los pechos de Shizuru debajo de su ropa pero ésta no se lo permitía, porque cada vez que lo intentaba le bajaba las manos, acto que Natsuki reprochaba y continuaba con lo mismo. La callaba con besos, con palabras que se entendían a medias por el volumen de la tv, cosa un poco cotidiana (lo de los besos), pero ésta vez ella iba más que en serio y Shizuru no sólo lo podía ver sino que también sentirlo: era su piel, la cual comenzaba a erizarse.

-Me encanta tu cuello, es ahí donde radica tu aroma… aunque quizá…-Murmuraba mientras de a pocos recostaba más su peso sobre su novia, la cual lucía muy nerviosa y sin quererlo comenzaba a ceder, abrazando su cintura, revolviendo sus cabellos con frenesí, contorneando sus caderas cada vez más curvas con las yemas de los dedos, ella comenzaba a probar del cuello de Natsuki también, y también comenzaba a sumergirse en el torrente de sensaciones del que pocas veces salió con éxito. Las dos estaban ahí, con la sangre agolpándose en sus cabezas, impidiéndoles pensar con claridad.

-_Ese suéter rosa es un verdadero estorbo.-_Shizuru, tú significas para mí algo que no puede ni siquiera ser nombrado… y si no puede ser nombrado es porque es eterno.

-Natsuki… -_tú ni te imaginas lo que siento en este momento… es por eso que…_-¡No! Natsuki, no… yo de verdad creo que no puedo hacer esto.-La joven se separó de golpe con su mayor esfuerzo y brincó de la cama, se puso en pie a observar su obra: a su novia con extasiado semblante, muy emocionada, con los cabellos revueltos y la ropa rebatida, con los labios rojos y refulgente la mirada; pero también muy enfadada.-_¡Oh! ¡Pero qué sexy! ¿Desde cuándo tiene la mirada tan severa? ¿Desde cuándo que es tan fiera? Hasta siento miedo, me mira cual león a una gacela…_

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo…, pero esto ya valió…-dijo atenuando la voz hasta que fue un débil murmurar.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Dije que, no creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que haces, no soy tonta.-Dijo Natsuki poniéndose en pie y viéndose al espejo de su cómoda, donde se acomodó un poco el cabello antes de seguir.

-Claro que no lo eres, yo nunca quise insinuar eso.

-Entonces. ¿Por quién me tomas Shizuru? ¿Crees que no sé por qué te niegas a hacerlo?-En eso Natsuki se le acercó y tomando su rostro entre sus manos quiso continuar lo que inició.

-Me estás juzgando prematuramente-dijo Shizuru no dejando que continúe con el beso, y se alejó un poco de ella, un par de pasos nada más.

-Claro que no, esas son sólo cosas tuyas. Yo no te estoy juzgando…-Dijo la muchacha apoyándose contra la pared con aires de resignación.

-Bien entonces no se diga más, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo, o quizá tienes sed…-Pero Natsuki parecía ignorarla y estar perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba en ese momento denso en el que por muy observadora que fuera Shizuru no tenía idea de qué pasaba por su mente, no importaba cuanto brillara su sonrisa.-Entonces como no dices nada te prepararé ambas.-Dijo Shizuru muy serena antes de cruzar la puerta.

-No Shizuru…lo que yo quiero es que te vayas.-Su voz se tornó muy ronca y áspera, pero su postura se mantuvo y con las mano en los bolsillos, mirando hacia la nada fue que dijo eso.

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde?-En este punto Shizuru se permitió enfadarse un poco y cruzada de brazos frente a ella esperó su respuesta.

-Lejos, fuera de mi vista, lejos de mí, ¿lo oíste? –La muchacha le clavó los ojos-Quiero que te vayas.

-Si es una broma no me parece muy gracioso, perdona que te ignore, pero mejor voy a hacerte algo de comer, quizá con eso se te pase.-Pero Natsuki no la dejó irse y la tomó por el brazo.

-Y a ti se te pasará con una ducha fría, ¿verdad? Y no, no estoy bromeando, dije fuera de mi casa.

-¿Qué te pasa? No comprendo… de verdad no comprendo tu actitud, no puedes forzar las cosas de esa forma, no estoy de acuerdo con ello.

-¿Y tú sí? ¿Tú si puedes controlarlas a tu antojo? Yo siempre he sido muy paciente contigo, ¿sabes? Lo único que yo quería era que me amaras, pero no. Porque aunque no me lo dijeras se te nota, nada más andas buscando excusas, razones para no profundizar esta relación, razones para mantenerme con las migajas de tu afecto. No es cuestión de si te gusto o no, ni siquiera es eso, ¿crees que no sé que a veces te lo has imaginado? ¿Qué no se que lo deseas? Lo que no comprendía era por qué, pero ahora me queda claro. No soy de piedra, y tú menos eso ya lo sé, pero a estas alturas todo te da igual.

-Eso no es verdad, yo no finjo contigo, yo soy feliz contigo. Y si estás enojada porque prefiero respetar lo que tenemos; yo quiero que todo sea en su momento, sin torpezas, esa es la verdad.

-Deja eso para quien te pueda creer, ¿o es acaso la mentira que te repites frente al espejo cada día?, ¿sabes cuál es tu problema?-Shizuru le fijó la mirada en señal de esperar que continuara.-tu problema es que a todo le buscas una sin razón, esa es tu razón sin razón de ser ¿comprendes? eso es lo que has hecho siempre, te has dado una excusa para permitirte estar conmigo y hasta para ser romántica y mediocremente feliz, pero le buscas la quinta pata al gato, aún cuando comprender que abstenerte te hace más daño que excederte, y yo que te conozco creí que dándote luz verde… pero no. La verdad es otra, en verdad tú sólo buscas un por qué para pensar en que yo no puedo ser tu 'ideal', esa es la razón por la que todavía no soportas verla con su novio, de que a pesar de todo lo que padece a su lado lo prefirió a él y no a ti.

-No tengo por qué seguir oyendo esto, te buscaré mañana, cuando tus nervios no estén tan crispados. Cuando pienses antes de hablar.

-Si cruzas esa puerta será mejor que no regreses. Porque mi paciencia caducó, es la verdad.

-No me condiciones.

-Tú ya lo has hecho… todo el tiempo Shiz, todo el tiempo…-Los ojos de Shizuru brillaban como nunca, con una mezcla entre frustración y dolor ante la verdad, como si muchas cosas se estrellaran en esos cristales, sus ojos. Pero Natsuki no se detuvo y humanamente, al ver el efecto de sus palabras, continuó con las saetas.

- Yo te juro que te voy extrañar. ¡Oh no sabes cuánto! pero prefiero eso a pensar en ti de la forma en que tú piensas en ella: como un objeto nada más, algo a lo que tus manos no llegan por mucho que brinques. Pero, ¿y qué pasa si te tengo? ¿Se irá la magia entonces?; esa no es mi batalla, yo sí sé lo que siento por ti. Hoy es amor y mañana no será odio, te lo prometo.

-Eso no es verdad, Natsuki, te has apresurado y las conjeturas se apoderaron de tu mente… pero comprendo bien todo aquello que tú sientes-Ella se acercó a su novia y la tomó de la mano suavemente.-Natsuki es todo lo que quiero…

-Pero no todo lo que amas. Si tú no sales por esa puerta entonces lo haré yo…-Natsuki era una buena actriz, porque hubiera dado lo que fuera por cambiar el final de aquella charla, pero el daño estaba hecho, el vaso que yacía al filo de la mesa se cayó y se quebró.

-Está bien, de todas formas es algo tarde y ya debo irme… no me parece que tú salgas a estas horas.

-_No te vayas...-_Natsuki, por más que quiso no pudo moverse ni un milímetro, ni siquiera voltear el rostro y dirigirle la mirada.

-Lo que siento por ti no puede ser nombrado, por eso es eterno…

-_¡Shizuru!-_Quiso decir o gritar, pero su garganta muda se lo impidió, y lo único que pudo hacer minutos más tarde fue salir corriendo hacia la calle, pero ésta estaba vacía.

**{:::::::::::::::::::::tú:::::::::::::::::::::}**

**Una semana después…**

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos… la mañana luce muy radiante, ¿no te lo parece?

-¡Reito-san!

-Mai-san, las clases están por concluir y las vacaciones, aunque serán breves estarán llenas de actividades por realizarse, ¿tienes algo planeado?

-¿Eh? Bueno, la verdad no… pensaba en quizá un viaje de excursión con Natsuki y las demás, pero yo ahora dudo que ella quiera…

-Oh… es verdad, Kuga-san anda de mal carácter y me temo que tristemente en su caso la cura es la enfermedad.

-¿Cómo así?

-No es nada Mai-san, es algo que no tiene por qué suceder, pero yo prefiero apuntar hacia algo todavía más sublime… entonces, ¿tienes tiempo el fin de semana?

-Eh bueno, la verdad yo… lo que pasa es que hay un evento, es el último del año y…

-Evento…-Reito escarbó en sus archivos de memoria e información actualizada-¡Es verdad! El famoso club de ufología… ¿no es ahí donde dicen que lo agujeros que aparecieron un tiempo eran una clase de señal?

-Bueno sí…

-¿No crees realmente en esas cosas verdad?- la expresión de Mai lo dijo todo, aunque ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

-Así que Yuuichi.

-¿Cómo?

-Digo que Yuuichi también irá, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? Pero yo no… lo que quiero decir es que, me encantaría realizar algunas actividades contigo.-Reito tan sólo le devolvió una gran sonrisa, algo que tenía mucho efecto sobre Mai, la cual no podía ocultar su fascinación por el joven.

Así que ambos permanecieron ahí durante el resto de receso, en la azotea del pabellón, viendo como hormigas a sus amigos y demás compañeros: A Mikoto perseguir a Nao, a Haruka llamándole la atención a algunos muchachos con Yukino tras de ella, a Akane junto a Kazuya, Chie y Aoi, a Midori Sugiura y a Takeda tras Anh por quien sabe qué asunto y a Shizuru persiguiendo a Natsuki y ésta evitándola, como los últimos días.

Sobre las últimas dos cabe resaltar lo equivocadas que se encontraban ambas, la una con respecto de la otra.

-¡Natsuki ven!

-Las paredes hablan, me estoy volviendo loca, oigo voces…-Añadió con alta voz sin detenerse.

-¡Que te detengas te digo!

-No me asustas señorita perfección, porque por más que lo intentes tu voz no deja de ser suave y encantadora y sobre todo con ese acento…-_Rayos, qué jodida estoy…_

Entonces Natsuki hizo lo mismo que hace para solucionarlo todo, ella se echó a correr, pero Shizuru estaba acostumbrada a ello así que corrió tras ella.

-¡Saltaré sobre ti si no te detienes!

-¡Te quiero ver!- le dijo Natsuki corriendo con mayor agilidad, no pensando que Shizuru fuera igual de ágil, o que tuviera tan buen físico.

-¡Tú lo pediste!- entonces Shizuru saltó sobre ella para atraparla, y estando sobre ella, teniéndola muy sujeta la observó con afilados ojos.

-No me asustas, así que déjame ir, no quiero nada contigo.-Shizuru sonrió retorcidamente e inclinó la cabeza acercando sus labios a Natsuki pero ésta le esquivó el rostro, entonces ella le susurró al oído.

-Te espero esta noche… en mi habitación.-Y luego se puso en pie, sacudió sus faldas y se acomodó la camisa, y se fue caminando muy serena, tanto que cuando un par de niños se le acercaron a saludarla, ella les respondió afablemente. Por otro lado Natsuki, quien estaba apoyada sobre sus codos en la tierra se dejó caer nuevamente, con una maraña nueva en su cabeza, sonriendo para sus adentros, mientras la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

-_Quien no la conozca que la compre, y quien ya la conoce que no la deje ir jamás…_

* * *

_**N/A**_**: **Ok, esto no avanza... no os desesperéis ni me odiéis (siempre quise decir eso), lo que pasa es que tengo un jefe cabrón y mi vida se ha complicado un poco. Pero bien, después de una muerte honorable para el cargador y la batería de mi laptop, al fin pude clarificar un poco mis ideas, y es que el antagonismo de mi día y noche, son terribles. ¡Saludos!


	10. Chapter 10

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(Hay cosas que no pueden esperar)**_

Para Natsuki, las horas pasaban más lento que el andar de una tortuga recién nacida con rumbo al mar: así a plena luz del día, presa fácil de las águilas, serpientes u otros depredadores… Su concentración estaba más perdida que nunca y pensó que de milagro su pelirroja profesora no la pilló mirando hacia la ventanilla con los ojos fijos en ningún punto en particular, y es que todos tenemos un mundo dentro, tan así que quizá y Midori libraba su propia batalla interna, de esas que exponen nuestros intereses y los revuelven, quizá como los misterios sin resolver que horadaban su interés en relacionar la historia antigua con sucesos contemporáneos, pero en su cabeza las cosas necesitaban orden, tal como en su clase. Sus ideas estaban fijas en pirámides; saltos en el tiempo: astronautas antiguos; en jeroglíficos sumerios con el sistema planetario completo; ruinas como las de Gobekli tepe; o quizá la reciente fotografía de una iglesia en Salamanca con una peculiar figura en sus murales. Y todo aquello que afloró por causa de las ideas que adquirió al leer a _Wolfgang Jeschke _y el _último día de la creación._ En fin. Todas las personas son un mundo y quizá todos son su propio sol y también a su vez fingían el pertenecer a un sólo mundo, al que nos rodea.

Natsuki seguía con el lápiz en los labios el cual sufría el nerviosismo de su poseedora, y que si pudiera insultarla lo haría por todas las marcas que constantemente le hacía: érase una vez un lápiz bello. Ella estaba en una especie de limbo, pero sí, su cuerpo demostraba signos de ansiedad, al no parar de estar trastabillando quedamente los pies en el suelo, o tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa, o de a ratos doblando las esquinas de su libro y el de Mai, quien era otro punto aparte adolescente: una nube igual de densa, concentrada en que no la pillaran viendo los mensajes en su teléfono.-Reito: ¿Entonces salimos el fin de semana?-mientras que a su vez-Tate: Eh, Mai, ¿tienes algo que hacer el fin de semana?

La mente de Natsuki cada vez era todavía peor, un caos dentro de otro caos, ¿es posible? Pues con Natsuki así era, ella tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos turbulentos que iban de un lado a otro como un huracán-tifón-torbellino enredándose en sí mismo. ¿Complicado? Nada que ver.

Ni bien sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases y Natsuki corrió a su hogar como un rayo que cruza la oscuridad, ella prácticamente se evaporó del plantel para ir a su morada y 'organizarse', había mucho por hacer y no quería dar una mala impresión a Shizuru si le iba a visitar oliendo a sudor escolar, a nervios, ansiedad y tantas cosas que no tienen nombre…

-¡Mamá ya llegué! ¡Mamá ya me voy!

-Hey, hey, hey. ¿A dónde dices que vas?-_pequeña terrible._-Natsuki daba pasos falsos en el aire para no perder el ritmo mientras vagamente trató de aliviar a Saeko.

-Iré a ver a Shizuru luego… Voy a darme un baño y salgo, nos vemos.

-¿Ya se amistaron?

-Sí, no sabes, ella se disculpó, me salió con todo un rollo que para qué te cuento… cosas suyas como que no puede estar sin mí… pero en fin, yo creo que la hice sufrir mucho y pues iremos al cine y… se me hace tarde… ya me voy.

-Natsuki Kuga, a tu padre sacaste lo mentirosa, pero bueno cuando menos dime, ¿a qué hora piensas regresar?…-_Así que al cine… ¡claro! A su edad yo también me reconciliaba yendo al cine. ¡Ja!_

-Tu teléfono está sonando, debe ser John…

-¿Eh?- pero en eso Natsuki ya había subido, sí, como un rayo y con Durán tras ella, moviéndole la cola como siempre; buscando algo que llevarse de ahí (alguna pantufla o algo), pero sobre todo le agradaba morderle la falda o pantalones de su dueña.

-Mi madre siempre cae con eso, últimamente esos dos andan más cerca que nunca.-Comentó Natsuki a su fiel can, quien ignorante de las palabras de su dueña movía la cola en señal de alegría al haber fijado su vista en una acolchada y pomposa pantufla rosa.

Natsuki en realidad desconocía cuáles eran las intenciones de Shizuru al invitarla a su cuarto en la noche, es decir, había una alta probabilidad de que sólo sea para hablar como también para que fuese el momento propicio de dar ese gran paso en su relación y pensaba en eso justamente, porque sus propias intenciones sí las conocía. Aún así, la incertidumbre le carcomía desde adentro hacia afuera y a punto estaba de cavar un hoyo en su habitación de tantas vueltas que le dio: del espejo a su clóset, del clóset al espejo; al baño; a su cama; debajo de ella…

-_Un poco de esto, mas otro poco de esto… no. No, no, esto no va, creo que mejor…-_Yluego de un momento_-_¿Cómo luzco?

-¡Woof!

-¿En serio? Pero si este vestido me gusta muchísimo y además… Ok, tú ganas.-Durán levantaba la cabeza de a ratos, como pensando en si la cena estaba próxima y que por eso Natsuki le hablaba tanto.

-Tienes toda la razón, prefiero los pantalones. Oh sí, los jeans definitivamente son lo mío… no lucen tan apretados, es tu turbia cabeza perro…y en cuanto a lo otro no me veas así, no fue intencional fue todo lo que encontré…-ella tomó sus cosas y luego de acariciar a su can bajó corriendo las escaleras, casi, casi las saltó.

-¡Mamá ya me voy!

-¡Alto ahí!

-Pero mamá, es algo tarde… Y…

-Natsuki no exageres, hazte esperar un poco, ven… tengo algo de qué hablar contigo.-La seriedad de Saeko intrigó a Natsuki y ésta consideró la idea, porque trémula se acercó al sillón y se sentó al lado de su madre creyendo saber lo que le diría.-_Oh no, me va a dar un sermón sobre la primera vez…_

_-_Hija, estoy segura de que sabes bien lo que significa que dos personas que se quieran mucho-_Sexo, sólo dilo._-es por eso que debido al tiempo transcurrido yo…-el semblante de Saeko palideció de pronto, como un parpadear de la luz ante sus ojos, pero ella trató de recobrar la compostura y continuó.-Quiero que sepas que yo…-_Rayos me va a contar alguna experiencia, no puedo creer que esto me esté pasando justo ahora, nooo…_-pero las fuerzas se le fueron a Saeko quien luego de sostenerse la cabeza con las manos y frente a la mirada alegórica y turbada de su hija se desplomó en sus brazos, sumiéndose en un sonido agudo y un oscuro escenario.

-¡Mamá!-gritó Natsuki cuando su madre se desmayó en sus brazos, cayendo pesadamente al perder el conocimiento; casi tan pesada como la mayor de sus angustias.

**XXX**

- Una locura…- Se repetía Shizuru mientras terminaba su labor de dejar presentable su habitación, acomodando algo por ahí y lo otro por allá; luego escogiendo la fragancia que usaría, la ropa, el maquillaje-_Debe ser sutil, realmente no tengo idea. ¡Qué nervios!_ - No es que éste se encontrara desordenado y ni qué decir poco presentable, ¡qué va! Pero la ocasión ameritaba redoblar su esfuerzo diario de mantener en orden sus cosas, pues no quería tener ningún distractor cerca mientras hablaba con Natsuki, realmente había muchos puntos por tocar realmente, y ambas tendrían una larga y exhaustiva charla.-_Exhaustiva charla, desde luego. Sí, eso nada más._ Porque si la joven pensaba que le sacaría con su gusto después de la rabieta pasada estaba equivocada, según el punto de vista de Shizuru. –Sólo hablar, sólo hablar. – Se repetía, muy consciente de que era necesario esclarecer las dudas que Natsuki tenía que no eran pocas, para poder al fin salir de la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban y vaya que le costó trabajo a Shizuru conseguir esa oportunidad tan esperada para poder hacerlo, que Natsuki se había dado a desear como nadie le había hecho nunca, puesto que no le funcionaron las cartas, las llamadas, los chocolates, los peluches raros, las revistas de motocicletas y mucho menos el que intentara acercársele. No. Con ella había que ser un poco menos ortodoxo y eso lo comprobó cuando tuvo que saltar sobre ella para que consiguiera su atención.

Así que después de conseguir llamar su atención le citó en su cuarto por la noche, y conociendo a Natsuki sabía que no se negaría a sus peticiones y esa era la razón de la premura de Shizuru para estar lista para cuando su cita llegase.

-_Es decir, la noche es cuando el sol cae, ni bien las tinieblas se devoran la luz… ¿Por qué está tardando? O quizá me estoy acelerando, porque la noche también es larga y mientras el sol no salga sigue siendo de noche, ok, esto es serio, voy a tomar un poco de té y pensar en eso mientras lo bebo… beber té… eso suena bien, pero beberte, wow, eso suena mejor… ¡Ah! No puede ser estoy pensando tonterías de nuevo, yo sólo debo… Creo que es mejor que sólo… ¡Ah! Pero que buen té, está exquisito… ¡nada como beber té! ¡nada como beberte….! Rayos. _

Shizuru sabía que en casa de Saeko no podría hablar a gusto todo lo que tenía que decirse de ellas; así que tenía la ventaja de "su casa", por decirlo de alguna manera. Shizuru no sabía si asomarse por la ventana o si estar al pendiente del teléfono, o del pasillo, o simplemente de la puerta.-_No está en línea, entonces no está en su casa, Natsuki es como un virus, porque casi siempre donde hay internet ahí está ella, casi siempre en línea, casi, porque hoy no está, entonces quiere decir que viene para acá_ – Justo cuando tomó el teléfono en sus manos y se dispuso a llamarla, rompiendo su código de paciencia, llamaron a la puerta.- _¡Al fin! Llegó más tarde de lo que esperaba…_

- Un momento, ya voy. - Shizuru alisó los pliegues de su falda y acudió al llamado de la puerta con una enorme sonrisa… La cual ni bien abrió la puerta se transformó en una mueca de retorcido asombro al reconocer el rostro de su visitante – Anh…-

-Así me llaman, incluso mi madre…- Dijo una sonriente presidente escolar quien conocía mejor que nadie a su joven amiga y por la cara que tenía, sabía que su visita le había agarrado de sorpresa. Muy de sorpresa.

- ¿Tanto hace que no te visito que hasta te extraña mi presencia en tu cuarto? ¿Irónico no?– declaró sonriente mientras notaba que Shizuru le bloqueaba la entrada a su dormitorio como en un reflejo, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta como una gran aspa que bloqueaba la entrada.

- No es eso… Verás, es que esperaba a Natsuki… ella ya no debe tardar… y si te ve aquí…- Intentó explicarle.- ¿Tan insegura es?

-¡No! No es eso, es sólo que…

-¡Oh…! Ya era hora… pero dime tú, en lo que ella llega te puedo acompañar, después de todo no verá un cuadro nada extraño, ya sabes: un par de amigas tomando una taza de té. ¿Tan malo es? Vaya… qué incómodo, realmente lo siento…-pero Anh cambió drásticamente el tema para distraer a Shizuru.

-Anh… qué cruel, cómo dices tales cosas…

- No me lo estoy inventando, tú…-le dijo señalándola-Me has evitado toda la semana y no te atrevas a negarlo porque soy mejor mentirosa que tú; y ahora que vengo a verte me tratas como delincuente; ni mis mensajes has respondido, ¿hemos peleado o algo por el estilo? – Dijo con un sombrío rostro mientras se apoyaba en la pared del pasillo al ver que Shizuru no le daba luz verde - Se supone que somos las mejores amigas, ¿o ya no? Tal parece que es verdad que para siempre también resulta efímero.

-Touché-Murmuró Shizuru muy bajo haciéndose a un lado de la puerta y extendiéndole la mano a su amiga. – Y sin perder el tiempo, Anh se abrió paso para entrar con rumbo al sillón de la sala.

- Tienes razón, he estado algo distraída últimamente y no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar... soy un poco encerrada con mis cosas– Shizuru cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde Anh se encontraba para sentarse a su lado - ¿Te ofrezco una taza de té?

Sin embargo, Anh no había ido a casa de Shizuru a intercambiar variedades ni mucho menos a tomar el té, sino más bien quería sacarse la espina de que ya no contaba con la admiración de Shizuru o por así decirlo, su completa devoción. Por lo tanto, sus esfuerzos para provocarle la más mínima reacción a la otra chica se redoblaron, Anh no podía creer que Shizuru prefiriera a Natsuki en vez de ella, o mejor dicho su vanidad no podía concebirlo.

- Estás muy bella hoy, inclusive estás usando maquillaje, creía que estabas en contra de los experimentos de la industria de cosméticos en animales. – Anh inició su táctica, porque no pasó desapercibido que la mirada de Shizuru había cambiado, le veía con cariño, pero aquel brillo en sus ojos, aquel que le provocara no se encontraba por ningún sitio. Extrañaba esa sensación de devoción que desprendía, aquello que le brindaba plena seguridad; pero contrariada consigo misma también le agradaba éste lado de Shizuru, la original, aquella que era antes de caer en sus redes, el problema con Anh era que por mucho que disfrutara de algo que le pareciera natural y bello siempre caía ante sus posesivos instintos, es decir, si le gustaba, tenía que ser suyo, aún si perdía el brillo.

- Es una marca que no testa con animales y tan sólo me he puesto sombras y algo de brillo labial – Explicó Shizuru con casualidad, mientras le servía una taza de té a Anh y otra para ella.

- ¿Y el brillo sabe a fresas?

-¿Cómo?

-Que si estás usando la crema que te he regalado el día de la amistad – aspiró deliberadamente lento mientras susurraba sus palabras – Sabía que te sentaría bien. Todo te sienta bien.

Shizuru sonrió con algo de nostalgia y picardía mientras Anh se le lanzaba descaradamente- _Descarada, por eso me volvía loca, pero… ¿desde cuándo es que lo digo en tiempo pasado?_

– ¿Cuándo se invirtieron los papeles Anh?- le dijo sin preocupación.

- Nunca se invirtieron, tu mente te juega trucos; tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo.-Ambas sabían muy bien de qué hablaban pero ninguna se atrevió a aclararlo – _No es que no me guste, eso iría contra mi naturaleza, contra el frenesí de mi atracción por la belleza; ella es… tan delicada, femenina, elegante, fascinante para muchos; pero para mí es justamente eso lo que me extraña: que pueda verla sólo como una persona atractiva. La pregunta es: ¿desde cuándo?_

-Siempre me ha gustado ese cuadro-dijo la joven mayor con un gesto mientras muy delicada reposaba el platillo y su taza de té sobre sus piernas, al ras de su vestido granate clásico-, ¡Ah! Los ojos de esa mujer son tan intensos… pero ¿sabes? quizá debas pensar en Natsuki cuando lo ves, porque se le parece, aunque… ¿sabes cuál es la diferencia?

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Shizuru luego de observar de reojo su reloj.

-Pues que son ojos de mujer y no de niña, sé bien que lo comprendes, es decir, me pregunto… ¿Cuándo los ojos de Kuga brillarán con tal malicia?

-¿Qué tipo de malicia? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-Sabes cual,-le dijo viéndola acusadoramente- aquella que se posa en los ojos de quien la reconoce; pasión. –_Apasionada.-_El sabor de la pasión Shizuru, es eso que probamos y que nos embriaga, tan así que deja restos de chispas que se impregnan en las retinas y que pueden percibirse, tal como la mirada de aquella mujer; loas a tu padre, quien por mor de la belleza la plasma desnuda tal cual. Una mujer apasionada es muy diferente de una enamorada.-_Como tú Shizuru, que puedes ser apasionada aún sin estar enamorada…_

-_La forma en la que bebe el té, y de a ratos en su forma de cruzar las piernas o sus gestos al hablar, esos ademanes que con cuidado conservan su toque… esa es Anh.-_Anh había fijado sus ojos en ella, estaban fijos como dos estacas en la tierra, y apuntaban en una dirección muy profunda, en la mirada de Shizuru, a la cual se acercaban con avidez, como un ave de presa.

-_Es la curva de sus labios, rojos y agresivos como una rosa y sus espinas…_ _como la extasiada miel_– Pasión…-Pronunció Shizuru como cayendo en un trance.- Entonces sin que Shizuru pudiera objetar, en un rápido movimiento, Anh le dio un beso a Shizuru, quien sorprendida se petrificó un instante para luego cerrar los ojos y perderse en el sabor de la pasión.

-Sí, saben a fresa.- Dijo Anh luego de unos momentos, para luego de colocar la vajilla sobre la mesita del centro continuar con sus suaves caricias por un breve tiempo más, aspirando del embriagante olor que tanto la encendía; de disfrutar al tacto los desnudos hombros de Shizuru entre cubiertos con aquellos hilos femeninos castaños y profundos que acomodaba al despeinar; mientras que Shizuru probaba una vez más de aquellos labios rojos y saboreaba con la lengua aquellos pétalos de una suave rosa, hasta que se pinchó con una espina y de golpe, Shizuru se separó de ella.

-Y tú tienes un sabor muy único, algo que no se puede comparar-entonces del rincón de los labios de Anh nació un curva, una sonrisa, y de su rostro un gesto muy noble y tierno. Entonces Shizuru continuó mientras que Anh acariciaba sus cabellos.-pero que tampoco es imprescindible, porque al igual que tú también hay personas incomparables y algunas, eso sí, sólo algunas, sí son imprescindibles.

-¿Te refieres a tu novia? Porque déjame decirte que estás en lo correcto, esa niña es bellísima y en un par de años tendrás que contratarle escolta.-Esa era la treta de Anh que nunca fallaba, simplificaba las cosas de modo que nada de lo que hiciera pareciera que lo estuviera haciendo, porque continuaba hablando de lo lindas que se veían juntas Shizuru y Natsuki mientras acariciaba el rostro de Shizuru o aspiraba de su aroma; hasta que comenzó a inquietarla con besos en su cuello.

-Basta Anh, tú no puedes contigo misma. El que Sergey tenga que aguantar tus cosas no implica que Natsuki o yo tengamos que hacer lo mismo.

-Explícate.

-Lo sabes bien, pero si lo que quieres es saber si puedo o no decírtelo, entonces lo haré: el que tú engañes a tu novio no significa que yo engañe a la mía. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque con ella no necesito ni de varón alguno, ni de mujer alguna.-La irritación de Anh era evidente, el fastidio lo tenía en la cara, pero antes de que se atreviera a decir algo Shizuru continuó astutamente.

-Es lo bueno de ser las mejores amigas, ¿no crees? Porque podemos decirnos las cosas con tanta confianza. Anh. En efecto, tu aroma es delicioso y todo lo que pueda suceder contigo es divertido, el problema es que ya no es sublime pensar en ello. Yo te quiero y mucho y lo sabes, tienes un lugar muy único en mí, un lugar que siempre será tu hogar.-_pero que está claro que le pertenece a otra- _pensó la presidenta-Luego de decir esto, Shizuru le tomó el rostro con una muy tierna expresión, con quizá un nudo de nostalgia y emociones agolpándola-, pero ¿sabes? Si la montaña no viene a ti, entonces tú vas a la montaña; y si ella no vendrá entonces yo la iré a buscar.

-¿Por qué mejor no esperas a que hagan un caminito eléctrico?-Anh tenía sentimientos en algún lugar de su corazón y las palabras de Shizuru le dolieron justamente ahí, en lo profundo. Así que trató de fingir su irritación y sobre todo el desprecio que le cayó como bofetada, estaba claro que ella no amaba a Shizuru, pero estaba más claro que siempre sería el objeto de su deseo. También en algún lugar de su corazón fue feliz por ella, aunque eso sería muy duro de liberar.

-Debo irme,-le dijo tomando su bolso muy aprisa y dándole un beso en la frente-no olvides cerrar al salir- añadió ya una vez fuera, antes de irse corriendo.

-_Así que le diste vuelta a la página, y yo imagino que tendrá sentido, que por alguna razón cerraré los ojos y volveré a ver a la niña a la cual hice mujer… no. Ella ya era una mujer, una gran mujer, y lo que le falta… ¡Ah! Shizuru, Shizuru, ni siquiera tú sabes lo que vales…_

Anh se sumergió un momento en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, caminó hasta la habitación de Shizuru y al recostarse en su cama lloró amargamente sin imaginar las veces que Shizuru había llorado ahí por ella. Hasta que en eso viró el rostro hacia la ventana y sobre el escritorio divisó el teléfono de Shizuru, al parecer ella lo había olvidado ahí sin querer.-_Shizuru idiota…-_entonces sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente por la salada humedad y cayó en sopor.

XxX

-¿Se pondrá bien?- preguntaba la menor de las Kuga al médico internista que había sido el responsable de atender la urgencia de Saeko. El joven le miraba con simpatía y le causaba gracia el recordar el alboroto que Natsuki había hecho al llegar al hospital con su madre pidiéndole que fuera menos escandalosa.

- Es sólo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y le hemos revisado para asegurarnos de que no hubiera una contusión…- Natsuki interrumpió al joven exagerando la situación en medio de su histeria - ¡No será una apoplejía! He oído casos… Gente que de momento se encuentra perfectamente bien y después caen al piso como moscas – Saeko sólo pudo atinar a emitir una sonora carcajada ante las ocurrencias de su hija, que lo dramática seguro lo heredaba del padre. El médico tan sólo escuchaba con paciencia a Natsuki, quien hablaba tontería tras tontería hasta que John llegó para recogerlas, el médico se despidió amablemente y Saeko pensó que era tiempo de hablar con su hija.

-Natsuki, ¿recuerdas aquella tarde donde te dije que teníamos qué hablar de un asunto muy serio? –

-Sí claro.- _No._

_-_Pero primero dime. ¿Por qué huelo a tu perfume?, woha, a demasiado perfume diría yo.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera, no encontraba alcohol…? Pero ya. No la sigas haciendo larga y dime, ¿qué asunto?

– Natsuki, estoy embarazada – Las sonrisas cómplices de John y su madre, le hicieron ver a Natsuki que lo que había escuchado no era una broma y que ahora la que necesitaba al internista porque estaba al punto del desmayo, era ella.

-¡Por qué no me dijiste nada! – Protestó la menor, quien se tuvo que sentar para no caer de espaldas ante la noticia de que tendría una hermana menor a la edad del pavo.

- Lo intenté, pero has estado de mal genio desde que te peleaste con Shizuru-chan la semana pasada y la verdad no he encontrado el momento para poder hablarlo con calma.

-Sí claro y desmayándote es la mejor forma… ¿Desde cuándo…? – Natsuki trataba de pensar coherentemente, pero su cerebro no alcanzaba a procesar tanta información. Era verdad, ahora lo recordaba todo. Su madre le había pedido que charlaran aquella tarde donde justo después de su partida discutió con Shizuru. Después de eso ya nadie podía ni tocarle los cabellos, que la mujer era una fiera con los colmillos afilados que no aceptaba ni los buenos días. – Lo siento – contestó aún consternada por la noticia – He estado de malas, es la verdad, no he sido razonable con nada. Pero… sólo quiero que sepas que me alegra y me emociona la idea y se me hace rara, hasta bizarra, créeme no es fácil pensar… en… ok, no pensaré, es decir… lo que intento decirte mamá es que… –

- Ya cállate y vete, luego hablamos si quieres.

-Descuida Natsuki-chan, yo cuido de tu madre.-Dijo John.

-Eso me queda claro, tan así la cuidas que tú no te cuidas…

-¡Natsuki!

-¡Me voy! – y fue así como nuevamente, como un rayo, Natsuki se hizo humo y desapareció de la vista de su madre. Con el corazón lleno de turbulentas emociones y unas ganas tremendas de encontrarse con su amada y compartir la felicidad de su familia.-_Espero que pronto arregles las cosas con Shizuru-chan porque de verdad tu mala vibra se siente por toda la casa-_Le había dicho su madre antes de contarle lo del embarazo– Mamá tiene razón, hay cosas que no pueden esperar.

Natsuki corría rumbo a casa de Shizuru, mentalmente maldecía el día que Saeko le negó la compra de una motocicleta pues de tener una, hubiese llegado mucho más rápido – Ojalá aún esté despierta – Se repetía Natsuki mientras miraba el edificio con las luces apagadas.

**YoOoO**

El timbré sonó una vez y luego de unos segundos una vez más y a mitad del sonido de la tercera vez la puerta se abrió.

-¿Shizuru?

-Eh… sí, buenas noches Saeko–san, perdone el horario es sólo que… ¿está Natsuki?

-¡Qué cosas! Ella fue a buscarte, ya debe haber llegado… ¿cómo es que no le has llamado?, digo, así hubieran coordinado mejor.-Shizuru se dio una palmada en la frente al recordar que dejó su teléfono en casa y se reprimió mentalmente.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-No. Gracias está bien, yo… debo irme entonces… Buenas noches Saeko-san.-Dijo Shizuru haciendo una reverencia y luego se fue aprisa.

-Pero…-Saeko no pudo hacer más nada. Sólo pensaba en lo impulsivas que podían ser ambas muchachas.

**TuUuU**

Primero ella oyó un clic, un ligero golpe en la ventana, pero no en la suya, sino más bien como si estuviera algo lejos el cristal, entonces despertó perezosamente y luego la asustó un estridente ruido de vidrios rotos, de al parecer una piedra en el cristal y salió a asomarse por la ventana para entender qué sucedía.

-¡Pero qué…! Oye Kuga idiota, la habitación de Shizuru es aquí, así que deja de romper cristales vecinos.-Al entender la situación Natsuki se escondió en un arbusto como por reflejo en lo que su cerebro procesaba la información.

Entonces reaccionó y comprendió que era Anh quien le había hablado y de un salto se puso en pie y dio la cara.

-¿Se puede saber que carajos haces tú ahí?

-Mira qué mal te ves cuando dices groserías… pues te diré, yo trataba de dormir hasta que tú hiciste alboroto y si lo sigues haciendo despertarás a la dueña de la ventana y la que te espera…

-¡La que te espera a ti si no me explicas! ¿Dónde está Shizuru? ¡Shizuru! ¡Shizuru!

-Baja la voz o la despertarás y yo no quiero eso… se ve tan bien así-Anh fingía mirar hacia la cama.-desnuda, dormida…-pero Natsuki le aventó una piedra.

-Eres una idiota, ¡claro que no está ahí! Lo que no me explico es cómo entraste… cínica.

-Es verdad, no eres tan tonta, ella no está; pero entiendes que ella me dejó entrar verdad, eso sí.-En eso Anh tenía razón y a Natsuki le hervía la sangre de imaginar cosas que no eran, sus celos comenzaban a jugarle una mala pasada, pero trataba de calmase y recuperar la compostura.

-O te vas de ahí o me subo (al segundo piso) y te juro que te aviento por la ventana.

-Te quiero ver.

-Mala respuesta.- en eso Natsuki comenzó a trepar por un árbol que daba hacia la ventana, ella estaba decidida a partirle la madre a Anh de una vez por todas hasta que una voz le llamó seriamente la atención.

-¡Natsuki baja de ahí te puedes lastimar!

-¡Shizuru!- gritó ella antes de resbalar; pero no cayó al suelo, aunque sí pesadamente, porque Shizuru corrió a atraparla.-¡Te tengo!

-¡Auch!-gritaron al unísono las dos.

-Caray, cómo haces tonterías, te pudiste haber lastimado, dijo Shizuru ayudando a Natsuki a ponerse en pie.

-¿Por qué la dejaste entrar? Me hubieras dejado subir, estaba así, me faltaba poquito y por fin se la partía.

-Hey, no puedes golpear a la gente porque sí.

-Shizuru, linda, ya me voy, en verdad, es demasiado tierno todo esto… nada más, ¿me das otro beso? De despedida pues.-Natsuki buscó en el rostro de Shizuru la respuesta a lo que pensó una tontería, pero los ojos de terror de Shizuru se lo confirmaron, algo había pasado.

-¡Natsuki espera!-gritó Shizuru corriendo tras ella nuevamente, siguiéndola en plena oscuridad por el plantel que durante el día conocía a la perfección; pero era de noche y no pudo evitar tropezar y caer, y llorar también.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Es imposible! ¡Imposible! Vete. Déjame sola, vete, no te odiaré, ahí la tienes donde la querías, en tu habitación, esperándote… yo ya no quiero nada. Yo me rindo-lloraba ella como una pequeña, como Shizuru cuando cayó en el hoyo, pero esta vez era Shizuru quien estaba en pie contemplándola.

-Shhh cállate, y escúchame un momento… Natsuki tonta, no sabe lo que dice.

-¡Tonta tú!

-Te doy la razón, pero déjame decirte algo- Shizuru se arrodilló y se acercó hacia ella.-No hay nada más importante para mí que Natsuki. Nada en éste mundo, todo lo demás, todo, es insignificante. Todos lo son. Cuando Natsuki me besa yo siento que sin eso no puedo vivir, sin el sabor de sus labios… Natsuki; Shizuru ama a Natsuki.

-Y Natsuki ama a Shizuru y la detesta y…-Shizuru la besó ahí mismo, de rodillas en la tierra, con todo el amor que sentía por ella, sintió que ya habían hablado suficiente y que quizá era hora de dejarse llevar por el amor y no por la pasión. Por el amor de Natsuki, el cual le quemaba el pecho y le refrescaba el alma.

Ellas se fundieron en algo muy desconocido para las mentes ególatras, en algo inalcanzable para los corazones necios. Era soberbia pura la diametral diferencia entre la malicia que alguna vez la logró envolver y el calor que la embargaba; Shizuru era presa de algo que no podía ser nombrado y que por ello era sublime. Para Natsuki no fue muy diferente, al fin pudo sentir aquel puente de arco que la conectaba con el corazón de su amada, que la transportaba sin inconveniente al rincón de sus anhelos y hontanar de sus deseos, y cuando al fin ella entró ahí, se pudo ver muy claramente.

Porque el viento podrá llevarse las palabras y la tierra ser testigo inerte de las caricias más furtivas, pero el fuego, ese que incendia con su llama algo más que la hojarasca; algo como el amor a flor de piel, eso, eso no lo borra nadie.

-Lo que siento por ti, ahora que lo pienso sí puede ser nombrado, se llama Natsuki. Natsuki es lo que siento por Natsuki. Lo más sublime de este mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A:** Muy bien, eso de tener varios trabajos y que las empresas no se enteren me está volviendo loca. A veces digo, voy a comprar un refresco y me voy al otro empleo. En fin. Me agrada el estrés, creo que realmente lo necesito para sentir paz. Así que por eso espero comprendan la demora, porque la verdad no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas, y me gusta disfrutar lo que hago (y lo que no cuando lo deseo). No me hagan caso. ¡Saludos!


	11. Chapter 11

_**La Quinta pata del gato**_

_**(La presidenta escolar)**_

_**Epílogo**_

Cuando Natsuki despertó y miró su teléfono para ver la hora, fue cuando descubrió que su madre le había llamado como veinte veces y con dos o tres mensajes le dijo que la regañaría por no llegar a casa. Aunque la luz de la luna era tenue por apenas y estar en pleno cuarto creciente, ella pudo claramente contemplar el cuerpo de su compañera, ahí recostado en profundo sopor, con una calma absoluta, con una paz genuina; el cuadro era tan impresionante que de súbito las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa: era Shizuru, dormida, desnuda con cierto enredo junto a ella. Ella le acarició los cabellos.

**-Un año después-**

_Siempre pensé en ella de manera muy peculiar, es decir, mientras más cerca la tenía, más inalcanzable… ahora comprendo las palabras de Anh. Los papeles nunca se invirtieron, Natsuki sigue siendo Natsuki y yo sigo siendo yo; son nuestras prioridades las que han dado el gran vuelco… _

_Ahora la veo tan distinta, lejana y cercana a la vez; decidida; con esos aires de rebeldía que afloraron en su rostro, es verdad eso de que el espíritu vivo engendra sedición._

_Todos la observan, embelesados por su figura y la fiereza de su mirada; de sus cabellos al viento, de ese traje de cuero que lleva ceñido a la piel…_

_-_**Retrospección-**

-¡Qué!

-¡Genial!

-No, no, no y no. No. Eso no puede ser, es peligroso, demasiado… seguro que Saeko-san no lo está considerando de verdad.-_Horror._

-Mi madre ha tomado la mejor decisión.-_Mi motocicleta… al fin._

-Tranquila Shizuru-chan, yo pienso que Natsuki puede con ello, además ya tiene la edad requerida para una licencia con autorización.-_ Natsuki es muy despistada, pero podrá con ello._

-¡Ah! Claro, como Saeko-san tiene otra hija, ya no le preocupa mucho Natsuki…

-Un momento, ¿quieres decir que si me muero, a mi madre no le importa porque tiene a Alyssa?

-Sí eso dije.

-Ja ja ja ja, tenías toda la razón Saeko, ella la cuida más que tú-añadió John.-_Aunque Shizuru tiene un punto ahí._

-Entonces… ahora sí, ve escogiendo tu modelo…

-¡Te amo mamá! ¡Eres la mejor!

-Es tu única mamá- A Shizuru casi nada le provocaba celos, porque Natsuki nunca tenía ojos para nadie más; pero para con su madre era distinto, ella sí era una digna rival del afecto y atención de su amada, algo muy sano en realidad, divertido, pero cierto.

-Me seguiré oponiendo… no, no quiero ni pensarlo, mi pobre Natsuki… lastimándose, cayéndose de la motocicleta… ¡Oh no! ¡Cuánta tragedia! No puedo creer que éste día haya llegado. Pellízcame por favor…-le dijo a Natsuki cerrando los ojos y extendiendo el brazo.

-Mejor un beso-dijo ella para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

-**Fin de retrospección-**

**-**¡Shizuru! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Lo siento Natsuki no tuve tiempo, esas cosas se me olvidan ya sabes cómo soy… además el año pasado no hubo necesidad, recuerda que al final de cuentas yo viajé a verlos.

-Viajamos; y eso no tiene nada que ver. ¡Son tus familiares! ¡Cómo que no es importante!-corrigió ella.

-Sí, lo sé, pero me refiero a que no hay que alarmarse tanto, además ahora ellos decidieron venir de improvisto en cuanto se enteraron sobre lo de la presidencia, por eso dije que no es tan importante…

-¡Kaicho-san!-dijo Mai que andaba buscando a su amiga.

-Mai-san, qué bueno verte, Kanzaki te andaba buscando…

-¿Eh?

-Era broma. Las dejo. Natsuki, tú no te escapas hoy-le dijo lanzándole un guiño, a lo que Natsuki no supo cómo responder y sintió sus mejillas arder de súbito en cuanto su mirada aterrizó en su amiga.

-Mai…

-Lo sé, descuida, es cotidiano; lo que me sorprende es que no te acostumbres.

-No es tan sencillo, ella es tan… tan…-_a poco tú sí._

-¿Tan loca te trae? Bueno olvídalo, a lo que iba, necesito tu ayuda con la tarea final por lo menos la primera parte porque no podré ir a tu casa hoy, ven déjame explicarte.-Pero Natsuki no podía evitar ver hacia el tumulto de niñas que perseguían a Shizuru desde que salió electa como la nueva presidenta escolar. Mientras que Shizuru la veía irse con Mai, sintiéndose culpable por sus celos, se sentía como Reito al ver a Mai con Mikoto.

-¡Bubuzuke! Es increíble, eres una vanidosa, hay muchos asuntos pendientes por resolver y tú aquí haraganeando como siempre.

-¿Asuntos como cuales?

-Eh… bueno, los cierres y aperturas de clubes por ejemplo; o asuntos importantes como el cafetín, realmente hay una gran cantidad de personas que se están quejando del pudín de chocolate, al parecer no saben prepararlo.

-Oh eso es una verdadera desgracia, me pregunto cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel y arruinarle así el almuerzo a tanta gente, definitivamente es algo que debo atender con urgencia; el problema es que realmente no estoy tan enterada del asunto, tendría que investigar quién lo está preparando mal, o quizá…

-¿Quizá...?

-Quizá se trate de un complot y alguien está saboteando las recetas, piénsalo, hoy es el pudín de chocolate, ¿mañana qué podrá ser? Podría ser el ramen…

-Rayos, esto es serio…

-Absolutamente, es por eso que alguien verdaderamente capaz tendría que investigarlo con la seriedad que se requiere. ¿Pero quién podrá ser…?

-Eh, Kaichou-san, yo podría averiguar en el cafetín quién se encarga de preparar el pudín.

-Yukino, ¿no lo comprendes? No podemos hacer eso, podría ser que el culpable se sienta descubierto y se nos escape.

-Suzushiro tiene toda la razón, pero volviendo al asunto, ¿a quién podré encargarle tal responsabilidad?-Haruka alzaba la mano mientras Fujino caminaba en círculos con la mano en la barbilla.

-Yo me encargo Kaichou-san.

-¿En verdad puedo dejarlo en tus manos?

-Desde luego, no será problema.

-Ookini Haruka-san entonces lo dejo en tus manos, ahora debo ir a atender mis deberes.

-Yukino, vamos, debemos atrapar al culpable.

-Pero… ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

-La alimentación es cosa seria. Así que vamos.

**YoOo TuUuU**

-Tienes el corazón de artista. No. Ahora que lo pienso lo llevabas en las venas.

-No tienes que estar tan rígida, puedes moverte si gustas. Desde que te conozco siempre he querido hacer esto, pero era necesario esperar…

-No comprendo; tú dijiste que no pintabas y mírate.

-No estoy pintando, estoy dibujando, no es lo mismo.

-Pero eres muy buena en verdad, no pensé que lo fueras sino hasta que vi tus álbumes de dibujo…

-Siempre quise ver ese rostro completo y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo cerca que lo he tenido.

-La mujer del cuadro Natsuki, realmente no sé quien es-_aunque empiezo a comprenderlo-_pero está claro que mi padre tuvo su musa; sin embargo ahora yo tengo la mía y todavía más bella y con ojos más intensos.-_ahora lo son. _

-Tú eres más bella que cualquiera.

-Te dije que podías moverte, no levantarte, vuelve a tu lugar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada.

-Éste kimono es incómodo… aunque combina con el abanico.

-_Anh tenía razón en algo, Natsuki verdaderamente se ha puesto demasiado bella y algo en su mirada se ha vuelto irresistible; pero se equivocó al decir que fuera por malicia, o simple pasión, eso quizá se deba a que sólo los ojos del amor te permiten ver al amor. La mujer del cuadro estaba enamorada; transmitía pasión sí, pero ese brillo en los ojos es el mismo que tiene Natsuki al verme, es el mismo que de seguro desprendo yo al verla._

-Es increíble, normalmente eres tú la que no deja de acosarme, pero cuando dibujas eres otra.

-Hay muchas formas de hacer tuya a una mujer, dibujarlas es una por ejemplo.

-¿Cómo así? Un momento, ¿dibujarlas?

-Oíste mal. Pues las líneas plasmadas podrán ser de su imagen pero en realidad le pertenecen a la mano que las hizo…

-_A veces no sé qué es mayor, o mi admiración por ella, o el amor que le tengo. _

**ElLOs ElLaS**

-Natsuki ayúdame con esto, ¿quieres? Los Fujino no tardan en llegar, así que date prisa.

-Pero yo estoy cuidando a Alyssa.

-Dásela a su padre, está en el despacho, ve.

-Ok…-dijo de mala gana, a ella le encantaba jugar con su hermanita.-Ven Alyssa, ya estás enorme, no lo puedo creer… dentro de poco empezarás a pedir dinero ya te quiero ver.

Saeko cumplió su palabra al preparar la cena para cuando conociera a los Fujino, llevaba más de un año esperando la oportunidad, porque a no ser que un automóvil atropellara a Shizuru o si un rayo le cayera a Natsuki, sabía bien que no se separarían, así que ya era hora de conocer a su futura familia.-_le pese a quien le pese… aunque pienso que lo correcto sería "Kuga Fujino"-_el timbre sonó una sola vez y la mujer ya estaba histérica.

-Natsuki ve a abrir la puerta, no seas descortés.

-Tranquila, solo pasaron tres segundos…

-¡Ve!

-No puedo, estoy colocando los servicios.- y al ver que si su hija se desconcentraba un poco todo se venía abajo, prefirió ir ella a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Kuga-san.

-Searrs…-corrigió ella, con aturdida expresión, como si acabara de ver a un fantasma.

-Saeko-san, él es mi padre, y ella mi madre, y… ¿dónde? Takeshi, ven…-le dijo al joven que jugaba con el perro, que luego se acercó- Él es mi hermanito menor.

-¿Hermanito? pero si está enorme…

-Natsuki mal educada, saluda primero.-Luego de saludarlos Natsuki continuó, porque cuando ella viajó acompañando a Shizuru no pudo conocer a su hermano, pues él se encontraba de excursión y las fotografías que le enseñaron era de cuando él era pequeño.

-¿No me dijiste que era tu hermano pequeño?

-Bueno ha crecido un poco, pero sigue siendo mi hermanito. Aunque nunca te dije por cuantos años era menor… él tiene tu edad.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Saeko.-dijo el padre de Shizuru, ante la mirada interrogante de 'sus hijas'

-Qué pequeño es el mundo…

-Un momento, ¿ustedes se conocen?-preguntó Natsuki.

-Lo sabía-dijo Shizuru-siempre lo supe, era demasiado parecida.

-Alguien que me explique por favor.

-¿Natsuki no lo ves?

-…

-La mujer, la del cuadro, es tu madre….

-Ah… ¿qué?

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que la cena está lista-Dijo la madre de Shizuru, invitando a su hija a sentarse al lado suyo.- mientras que Natsuki sentada al lado de su madre estaba que no se la podía creer, y quería todo tipo de respuestas que tendrían que esperar para ser proporcionadas; John no parecía sorprendido. Luego de aquel momento de tensión las cosas continuaron con normalidad, todos disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena tradicional de Saeko, es decir, todos con kimono. Natsuki charlaba con Takeshi sobre video juegos y motocicletas, Shizuru con Saeko y su padre sobre arte y la madre de Shizuru, una mujer muy bella y serena con John sobre los negocios e inversiones, al parecer esos temas parecían ser sus favoritos.

Al final de la comida todos agradecieron por el momento, y se despidieron con cordialidad. Pero antes de irse el padre de Shizuru se dirigió a ella, quien al parecer se quedaría un momento más junto a Natsuki, para luego darles el alcance.

-Shizuru, ya apareció la dueña de la pintura, ya sabes qué debes hacer.

-Lo sé, pero descuida, yo ya tengo mi propio cuadro.-_Es hora de devolverlo, de dárselo a su dueña, aquella mujer que cuenta mi padre desapareció sin llevárselo; pero llevándose mucho en realidad. Menos mal que se fue, es egoísta pensar en eso, pero es la verdad._

Cuando Natsuki le preguntó a Saeko el por qué de ciertas cosas, ella sólo le respondió lo siguiente:-La paciencia es un don hija mía.-y se fue a sus aposentos con su esposo y su pequeña hija.

-_La paciencia es una metáfora del amor… realmente no soy tan paciente, quizá sólo estoy enamorada; vaya que esos Fujino son terribles… Por otro lado, la madre de Shizuru es muy bella para sus años… eso quiere decir que su hija… Oh. Mejor no pienso en eso aún.-_una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Los días pasaron y las tardes en familia pronto acabarían, porque la visita familiar terminaría pronto. Se encontraban dando un paseo los tres, Shizuru, su hermano y Natsuki.

-Shizuru, ¿ella no es…?-murmuró Takeshi.

-Oh… sí, pero...-La nostalgia es traicionera, te invade cuando menos lo piensas; pero el destino es peor, te aborda cuando menos te lo esperas.

-_Controla tu corazón Shizuru-_Pensaba Natsuki sin preocupación, muy segura de los sentimientos de su novia.

-Anh… hola…

-¡Shizuru-chan! Qué bueno verte… junto al ahora no tan pequeño Takeshi, vaya, es tu versión masculina, hasta tiene tus ojos, el color de tu cabello… pero creo que no sacó tu sonrisa pícara-_es una pena… pero da lo mismo._

-Yo soy más apuesto; me agrada volver a verte Anh…-Anh, el amor platónico de Takeshi y su primer beso, ¡Ah! Anh era terrible, y le encantaba inquietar al hermano de Shizuru cuando lo veía, claro, esto era un secreto que compartían ambos.

Pero habían muchos cambios en ella, por ejemplo ahora su cabello estaba largo, estaba más delgada y traía la mirada apagada, era inevitable pensar en ella como una estrella opaca. Para Shizuru fue algo que quizá hubiera querido evitar pero necesario al fin. Ella sólo pudo verla con una gran sensación de nostalgia mezclada con sorpresa. Le alegraba verla, eso era todo.

-¡Ejem!

-Vaya, veo que sigues con Natsuki, perdona, no te había visto.-_Se puso bella, era de esperarse._

-Sí claro…-_es como si le hubieran robado algo muy importante, su expresión es de alegría, pero sólo cuando ve a Shizuru, como si no existiéramos. No sé si alguien la entienda, pero ahora que lo pienso no creo que eso le agrade. Después de todo no es asunto mío. _

-Es la verdad, no vivo pensando en ti; pero en ti Shizuru-chan, en ti pienso siempre.-_cuando Natsuki se enoja me divierte, se lo merece, por quitarme lo que era mío. Sí. Era._

-Eh, ¿y tu novio? ¿Cómo está?

-Pues es una muy corta historia, al final lo dejé, empezaba a aburrirme…

-_Te dejó… eso pensé-_Pero Shizuru estaba equivocada, en efecto fue Anh quien lo dejó, pero a él pareció no importarle, y al poco tiempo ya no le importó a ninguno.

-Bueno yo los dejo, tengo algo pendiente en la universidad así que allá voy…-dijo al ver cómo Shizuru le tomaba la mano a Natsuki.

-¡Yo te acompaño!-dijo Takeshi.-Si quieres, claro está…

-Claro…-dijo ella lanzándole una mirada propiamente suya a su amiga.

-Nos vemos Shizuru. Cuídala bien Natsuki.

-Cuídate mucho Anh.

-No olvides llamar…

-No deberías dejarlo ir-dijo Natsuki.

-Es su turno de aprender…-le dijo Shizuru, para luego darle un beso tibio.

-¿Nos vamos? Hoy yo quiero dar un paseo en tu motocicleta, me encanta cuando usas ese traje… me dan ganas de quitártelo.

-O sea que ¿te gusta vérmelo puesto, sólo porque te imaginas quitándomelo?

-Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?

-No lo puedo creer, eres terrible…

-¿Por qué? Es decir, se ve todo rawr… :r

Al final de cuentas cada quien escogió sin saberlo, Natsuki siempre creyó que escoger al ser amado es un proceso de conciencia, pero se equivocó, porque escogió a Shizuru sin saberlo. Shizuru escogió desde un principio a Anh pero se equivocó sobre sí misma, creyó que no era capaz de amar más de lo que ya lo hacía, de amar a alguien como a Natsuki, por quien dejaría todo si se lo pidiera, lo bueno es que no lo hacía. Anh siempre escogió de más, por si algo no iba bien, siempre teniendo en qué distraer la mente y el corazón, hasta que se topó con Sergey, quien la cautivó con su etéreo carácter, lleno de eufemismos y al borde de la seriedad. Anh nunca pensó que a pesar de ser una persona tan lógica, fría y calculadora lo único que necesitaba era un poco de ternura y malicia juntas, sí, alguien como Takeshi, el amor de su vida, su fantasía de Shizuru llevada al extremo, alguien menos como ella. Mientras que Mai; ella aún no se decide, pero pronto lo haría y precisamente por ser amante de las torpezas de Yuuchi y descubrir que era él quien cavaba los hoyos para preservar el club que lo acercaba a la chica que tanto le gustaba.

-_Ámame, pero hazlo ya. Si tienes que mentirme hazlo, porque al final las mentiras son una hoja en blanco, un universo alterno lleno del color que uno quiere._

_-_Es un bello cuadro Shizuru.

-Tengo una musa demasiado bella…

-Tengo una novia demasiado mentirosa…

-Eres muy astuta.

-Eso lo aprendí de ti.-Natsuki le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y le dijo:-Quédate a mi lado siempre.

-Siempre que así lo quieras; pero te equivocas si piensas que te desharás de mí algún día. Natsuki es mía. Sólo Mía.-_Mía hasta el día en que se muera._

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Muchas gracias por leerla! ahora que renuncié a un trabajo y haraganeé en el otro tuve tiempo de escribirlo y era ahora o nunca, porque me espera una quincena de mucho estrés. Les agradezco la paciencia y los comentarios. Realmente no sé si vuelva a escribir aquí pero como siempre que digo que no haré algo... pues veremos. ¡Saludos!_


End file.
